Pourquoi lui ?
by Melsss
Summary: en travaux
1. Des retrouvailles pas si parfaites

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling à part l'histoire et quelques personnages.

**Une nouvelle vie**

Chapitre 1 : Des retrouvailles

Dring…………………………………………

-Rappuie, ils ont peu être pas entendu, le manoir est si grand !

Dring…dring…dring

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et Lucius apparaît avec le regard sombre qu'il fait disparaître instantanément par une face réjouie feinte, celle pour les circonstances:

-Salut Lucius, vieux frère, je commençai à penser que tu nous avais oublié !

-Bonjour Cornélius, je n'avais pas entendu, mais entrer ! Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, tu es magnifique !

Ginny sourit hypocritement, elle détestait Lucius depuis déjà bien longtemps :

-Merci, mais où est Draco ?

-Il doit être dans sa chambre, mais je pense qu'il ne désire pas être dérangé.

Ginny ne l'écoutait plus elle était déjà partie.

-Ginny ! Hurla son père ! Tu auras bien le temps de le voir plus tard !

Lucius était contrarié, Cornélius s'excusa :

-Je suis désolée, elle est si…spontanée…

Gêné, il changea de conversation :

-Alors Lucius, comment se passe tes affaires ?

------

Toc Toc Toc…

-Draco ouvre, je sais que tu es la ! …..Draco ! Très bien si tu ouvres pas a trois je fais exposer la porte ! 1…..2…..3 tant pis pour toi : « _halomora_ »

-Laisse moi, de toute façon tu n'y arrivera pas ! dit Draco sur le ton de la colère.

Ginny était bien décidée, elle secoua sa baguette : « _poxplose_ ». La porte de bois épaisse tourna sur ses gonds avec une grande vitesse et claqua sur le mur. Ginny du froncer les yeux pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose dans la chambre sombre. A cet instant elle su qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'aventura dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une ombre en mouvement : « Draco ? Draco » chuchota –t-elle, il ne répondait pas. Elle continua à avancer dans le noir et buta sur quelque chose, le lit, elle l'escalada et se rapprocha de Draco qui était assis dessus. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule et senti quelque chose de moite sur sa peau :

-Depuis quand a-t-il recommencer ?

Elle essayait de ne pas s'énerver :

-Draco ne répondait pas.

-Quand a-t-il recommencé à te battre ? Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort

-L'année dernière, quand il a su que vous ne reviendriez pas.

-Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ? Dans tes lettres tu m'affirmais que tout allait bien !

-Parce que quand ton père a parler au mien, qu'il l'a menacer que s'il recommençait, s'il retrouvait des traces sur mon corps….. Il s'en est pris à ma mère à ma place! Dit Draco avec émotion.

-ho Draco, je …je suis désolée !

Ginny ne savait pas comment réagir :

-où est ta mère ?

-Elle s'est interposée, elle finit de se remaquiller.

Ginny le pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

-Je suis là maintenant, il ne vous fera plus de mal.

Draco la repoussa et la tint face à lui :

-Tu n'as pas penser qu'il s'en prendrai plutôt aussi à toi ?

Ginny ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Je ne crois pas qu'il osera ça, moi j'oserai en parler à mon père et tu sais ce qui arrivera ? Il le provoquera en duel et le tuera.

-Et si c'est mon père qui le tue ? demanda t-il en la toisant de haut comme le font les Malfoy.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ce n'est pas ton père qui dirige les mangemorts aux Etats unis ? C'est parce que c'est mon père qui a gagné le duel qui permettait de diriger aux Etats unis et devine contre qui ? Voldemort voulait le plus fort.

Puis en souriant elle dit :

-Je crois que ton père n'a pas oublié ce qu'il s'est pris en pleine face !

Draco sourit, il l'adorait, elle arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral, mais depuis qu'elle était partie vivre aux Etats unis avec son père, il n'avait que des nouvelles par lettres, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir, c'était elle qui lui permettait de résister face à son père, maintenant, il s'en fichait, il subissait les torturesqu'il lui infligeaitsans dire mot. Il s'était vraiment sentit revivre quand il avait appris son retour.

Ginny ouvrit les volets, ils furent éblouis par le soleil, se tournant elle lui fit face et découvrit un très beau jeune homme, malgré les taches de sans un peu partout sur son visage et son corps, il restait beau, ses yeux froids et glacés n'avaient pas changés, ses cheveux n'avaient pas sombri non plus. A présent il était grand, elle estima sa taille à 1m85 environ, il était même musclé. Elle commençait à se perdre dans les détails lorsqu'il l'a fit sursauté :

-Hé bien Ginny, tu n'as jamais vu un homme ?

Ginny sourit narquoise et lui rétorqua :

-Et toi une femme ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me lorgner de haut en bas ?

-Tu es devenue très belle, il va falloir que je fasse encore plus attentionà toi a Poudlard !

-Draco, jusque la je me suis bien débrouillée seule ! Raconte moi plutôt tes amours !

-Y a pas grand-chose à dire, les serpentardes ne sont pas top…

-Et en dehors ? Qu'est devenu Hermione Granger ? Elle était si intelligente !

-Elle l'est toujours, et jolie aussi, je pense qu'elle sera contente de te revoir.

-Si elle ne m'a pas oublié !

-Comment veux-tu que quiconque vous oublie, vous êtes celles qui ont prouvé que les Serpentards peuvent être alliés aux Gryffondors, je ne crois pas qu'elle est de nouvelle très bonne amie, elle est toujours avec Potter et Weasley.

-Je l'avais presque oublié celui la sourit –elle. Est-il toujours si mignon ?

-Est il toujours si mignon se moqua-t-il d'elle .

Ginny embraya :

-Alors tu me disais que Hermione te plaisait !

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Je le lit en toi !

-Arrête ça ! On avait dis que tu ne lirais plus en moi !

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est venu tout seul ! Minauda t-elle.

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Débarbouille toi d'abord, je t'attends dans le parc, oubli pas le vif d'or !

Ils avaient autrefois l'habitude de régler leurs conflits en jouant au vif d'or, le but était d'attraper en premier le vif d'or, le premier obtenait ce qu'il voulait de l'autre.

---------------------

-Bon, c'est vraiment gentilà vous d'accueillir Ginny, le travail me prend trop, et je sais qu'elle ne rêvait que de retrouver Draco et Poudlard.

- C'est bien normal, dit Narcissa, elle est un peu comme notre fille, nous étions si proches quand Olivia est morte.

-C'est vrai acquiesça Cornélius en pensant à sa défunte épouse qui les avait laissé seuls Ginny et lui voici déjà 2 ans.

-Elle passera de bonnes vacances ici et l'école reprends bientôt, elle n'aura même plus le temps de penser à toi !

Cornélius sourit soulagé.

------------------------

-Ginny ! Ginny ! Cria Cornélius.

-Mon père m'appel Draco, il faut que j'y aille, on doit aller au cimetière avant qu'il parte.

-Alors tu déclares forfait, j'ai gagné ?

A ce moment là elle disparu et réapparut 50 mètres plus loin, elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains :

- Tu peux toujours rêver Draco et elle lui montra un petit objet brillant dans sa main.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai transplaner mon cher !

- Non !

- Et si, on apprend plus tôt aux états unis

- Tu as triché !

- Non c'était pas interdit dans les règles cria t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait, tu seras mon esclave toute la semaine !

- Comme d'habitude ronchonnât-il.

Le dîné du soir fut pesant, Narcissa tentait de faire la conversation comme si rien n'était, elle questionnait Ginny sans relâche, faisait tout pour que le silence pesant ne s'étende pas :

- Alors comme ça tu sais transplaner ?

Ginny avait beaucoup de mal a répondre à ces questions, elle sentait le regard de Lucius sur elle, il l'a brûlait, mais il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser dominer par cet être ignoble. Droite, avec un air supérieur ressemblant fortà celui de Draco elle le toisait et lui rendait son regard froid tout en répondant a Narcissa :

- En effet, mais ça ne serait tarder pour Draco, je croit qu'il le passe cette année non ?

Draco répondit par un bref oui. Ginny faisait tout pour le laisser tranquille, ne pas l'inclure dans la conversation, mais elle avait du mal, elle n'arrivait pas a lire en Lucius, il faisait certainement de l'occlumencie, elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce regard, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Tu verras Draco, c'est facile. Narcissa, quand allons nous recevoir la liste de fourniture ?

-Dans la semaine je pense. A ce propos, tu ne m'as pas dit combien de buses tu as obtenu ?

Ginny avait jusque là soigneusement éviter le sujet, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la mette en compétition contre Draco car lorsqu'elle était meilleure que lui, elle savait qu'il se faisait battre par son père. N'ayant pas vu le bulletin de Draco, elle préféra ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité:

-J'ai eu un optimal en défense contre les forces du mal sourit-elle, elle espérait un peu que ça impressionnerait Lucius, ne voyant aucune réaction elle ajouta : mais bon, nous savons qu'il suffit de les connaître pour pouvoir lutter contre elles, et nous, nous les connaissons. Elle arracha un sourire à toute la famille même à Lucius, ce qui était rare de sa part.

- Sinon l'interrogea t-il d'autres optimal? comme si il doutait d'elle, enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'elle croit afin qu'elle ne lui cache rien et qu'il puisse la comparé a Draco.

Ginny flaira le piège et dit nonchalamment :

- oui un autre aux Soins aux créatures magiques.

Lucius sourit, ce cours ne servait a rien et elle le savait :

- mais encore ?

- en métamorphose et en histoire de la magie, j'ai eu acceptable, pareil en étude des moldus, optimal en divination, elle l'avait dit rapidement pour qu'on oubli, mais la dessus elle ne pouvait pas mentir, ils l'a connaissaient trop. Cependant elle se permit quelques mensonges pour le reste : Et désastreux en botanique, potion et en sortilèges et enchantements.

Lucius eu un doute etla fixa, Ginny savait qu'il essayait de lire en elle et se concentra pour l'en empêcher, elle devait vraiment faire des progrès en occlumencie, quand elle se reconcentra sur la discussion, elle vit que Lucius souriait légèrement, son espèce de sourire pervers. Avait-il réussit a lire dans ses pensées ? Où avait-il compris qu'elle le bloquait ? Quoi qu'il en soit des deux Draco se ferai battre si elle ne faisait pas attention à lui.

- Draco aussi a eu d'excellentes notes, un peu meilleure que toi je crois Ginny.

-ha oui ?

-dis lui Draco

Il haussa les épaules :

-il est trop modeste, dit Narcissa, il a eu 4 optimal en potion avec le cher professeur Rogue, Ginny sourit en entendant prononcer ce nom, elle aimait bien son professeur si renfermé, rustre, elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec Draco, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait payer cher, elle savait qu'elle devait cela au fait qu'il avait été amoureux de sa mère. Et puis, Draco et elle représentait l'avenir de Serpentard, et plus encore celui des mangemorts avec leurs pères si puissants.

- un autre en enchantements et sortilèges, puis en défense contre les forces du mal et un en métamorphose !

- eh bien, tu as brillé !

Lucius eu un rictus nerveux, Ginny gardait toujours un oeil sur lui, elle voulait être prête dès qu'il tenterai quelque chose.

- Il a eu de gros efforts en divination, et désastreux en soins aux créatures magiques. Sans oublier que Serpentard est arrivé 2 ème après Gryffondor au match de Quiditch.

-c'est tout s'exclama Ginny ! Attends que j'intègre l'équipe, on sera premier !

- on reconnaît bien la notre petite Ginny sourit doucereusement Narcissa.

Draco qui adorait le quiditch ne pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion :

-si tu veux jouer, il faudra d'abord apprendre les règles, le transplanage est interdit et impossible à Poudlard !

Ginny lui tira la langue.

Après ce dîné éprouvant où Ginny s'était épuiser en surveillant Lucius, elle voulu se coucher.

-Ginny, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'invité verte

-oh

Elle n'était plus une gamine et ne pouvait donc plus dormir dans la même chambre que Draco. Elle s'y rendit tout de même, après sa douche, avant de rejoindre plus tard ses quartiers. Elle avait tant d'excellents souvenirs où ils avaient été consignés dans la chambre et qu'ils avaient fait plein de bêtises :

-tu te rappel la bataille de polochons ?

-un peu oui ! Tu ne seras pas en train de me suggérer de remettre …

Elle se prit un oreiller en pleine figure, ni une ni deux elle répliqua et la bataille s'annonça terrible !

C'est le moment où elle battait son plein que le père de Draco choisi pour faire irruption dans la chambre, il venait corriger Draco d'avoir encore faillit par rapportà Ginny, il avait bel et bien compris qu'elle avait utiliser l'occlumentie pour lui cacher ses notes certainement meilleures que celle de Draco.


	2. Que cache Lucius ?

**Une nouvelle vie**

Chapitre 2 : Que cache Lucius

C'est le moment où elle battait son plein que le père de Draco choisi pour faire irruption dans la chambre, il venait corriger Draco d'avoir encore faillit par rapport a Ginny, il avait bel et bien compris qu'elle avait utiliser l'occlumentie pour lui cacher ses notes certainement meilleures que celle de Draco.

La bataille cessa net, Lucius les regardait, surtout Ginny avec un regard bien étrange, confuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait, elle n'eu pas l'idée de lire dans ses pensées. Elle se repris aussitôt et regarda Lucius d'un regard hautain :

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? On peut vous aider ?

Lucius ne l'écoutait pas, il ne cessait de la regarder de ce regard auquel Ginny n'arrivait pas à attribuer de sentiment.

-Mr Malfoy je vous parle !

-Hum, je te cherchai pour savoir si tu étais bien installée.

« Mensonges » pensa Ginny

-très bien merci !

Lucius sortit toujours aussi mystérieux.

-Il est vraiment bizarre

-oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ajouta Draco, il te regardait bizarrement.

-j'ai quelque chose qui va pas ?

Draco la regarda de haut en bas : son pyjama était bleu, il se composait d'un pantalon large en soie et d'une chemise de la même matière, Draco en profitait pour la détailler sous toutes ses formes, il estima que sa poitrine avait une bonne taille, il commençait a s'imaginer son décolleté quand elle le sortit de ses songes :

-si tu veux que je ne lise pas en toi dis moi ce qui cloche !

"Ce qui cloche se dit Draco y a rien qui cloche, elle est plus que sublime !"

-C'est la couleur, il a du te prendre pour une serdaigle !

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, Draco et Ginny se levaient vers midi, ils déjeunait avec Narcissa sur la terrasse, Mr Malfoy étant au travail, ils étaient tranquilles, et en profitaient pour s'entraîner au Quiditch une bonne partie de l'après midi. Des fois, ils partaient en ballade et pique niquaient.

Les soirées étaient plus stressantes, les trois compères essayaient de faire la conversation et d'éviter le courroux de Lucius. Il avait toujours le même regard vis-à-vis de Ginny, celui de la « soirée polochon », Ginny s'inquiétait moins, depuis ce soir là, il n'était jamais revenu les voir, n'avait pas battu Draco ni Narcissa apparemment.

---------------------

Un matin, environ une semaine avant le début de la reprise des cours, les listes de fournitures et une lettre arrivèrent. Ils ne surent son contenu que le soir, quand Narcissa appris à Lucius qu'elle était invitée a passer la fin de l'été chez sa sœur. Un éclair apparut dans le regard de Lucius :

-Quand comptes-tu partir ?

-je pensais y aller après la rentrée des enfants.

-Tu devrais partir plus tôt si tu veux un peu profiter de là bas.

Lucius gentil ? Ca lui paraissait bien suspect…

-tu crois ? Ca me gène vis-à-vis de Ginny.

-Ne vous n'inquiétez pas pour moi Narcissa ! Allez-y de bon cœur, comme vous l'avez dit, c'est bientôt la rentrée.

Elle avait hésiter avant répondre ça, l'idée de se retrouver avec encore un allier de moins face à Lucius ne l'enchantait guère.

-Tu es adorable Ginny, mais j'insiste pour vous accompagner au chemin de traverse.

-Ce sera parfait, tu n'as qu'à répondre que tu t'y rendras après demain. Draco, tu accompagneras ta mère et tu reviendras, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle voyage seule !

Ginny compris que Lucius désirait être seul avec elle, pour lui faire payer. Elle en eu froid dans le dos. Lucius lui sourit sournoisement, il confirmait ce qu'elle pensait.

-Tout est bien alors s'exclama Narcissa ravie de l'attitude de son mari, elle ne s'était même pas étonner de sa soudaine préoccupation d'elle, sa soudaine gentillesse à son égard. Elle l'avait tellement espéré qu'elle prenait ses rêves pour une réalité.

Le lendemain, comme prévu ils allèrent au chemin de traverse, Ginny oublia quelques instant Lucius ravie de redécouvrir cet endroit qu'elle affectionnait tant. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était avec sa mère…

-Bon, commençons par vous acheter de nouvelles robes de bal annonça Narcissa.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la boutique de madame Giupure. Comme à chaque début d'année scolaire, le magasin accueillait de nombreux visiteurs et tous les aides de la marchande étaient occupés. Draco prit son air supérieur et se racla la gorge :

-Une minute, s'il vous plait annonça la commerçante d'un air courroucé.

Ginny sourit à Draco et à son tour se racla la gorge. La petite bonne femme finit par lever le regard sur eux :

-Ho ! Madame Malfoy, mais installez-vous dans l'arrière boutique, j'arrive pour vous servir !

Draco et Ginny se regardèrent entendu : « voila qui est mieux comme ça » pensa Draco qui savait que Ginny lisait dans ses pensée « évidement mon cher, depuis quand le bas peuple se permet de nous traiter de la sorte ! » lui répondit t-elle en pensée. Jouer au petit bourge hautain était l'un de leur passe temps favori.

Une fois dans l'arrière boutique, ils laissèrent Narcissa regarder les robes pour elle-même et eux s'affalèrent dans le canapé :

-Tu as fait des progrès Ginny ! Ton air dominateur fait bel effet !

-tu n'était pas mal non plus, mais tu te reposes trop sur tes acquis, la moue Malfoy c'est dépassé !

-Non, non, crois moi, c'est toujours d'actualité, ceux que ça n'impressionne pas ça les fait craquer !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-tu crois que les gens peuvent imaginer qu'en fait on n'est pas du tout comme ça ?

-Vaudrai mieux pas, je ne tiens pas à me faire renier par ma famille!

-Et si on ne voulait pas devenir mangemort ?

Draco n'eu pas le temps de répondre, madame Giupure arriva avec un de ses aides et commença a prendre toutes leurs mesures. Les robes prêtes, ils partirent seuls sous les ordres de Narcissa qui désirait se faire faire une nouvelle robe.

-tu cherches à me tester ou quoi ? Siffla Draco

Ginny lui sourit de manière narquoise :

-absolument ! J'ai bien l'impression que tu as douté quelques minutes…

Ginny lui sourit le plus espièglement possible afin qu'il l'a croit. Non, Draco n'était pas près à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Dans la librairie, tout était très bien organisé cette année, les paquets de livres étaient déjà fait selon les années, il suffisait de les prendre et d'aller a la caisse, si bien qu'en 5 minutes, ils avaient finit leurs achats :

-on va visiter le nouveau magasin de farce et attrape lui demanda Ginny ?

-tu rigoles ! C'est aux Weasley !

-Aurais-tu peur ? Le nargua-t-elle ?

-pff !

En entrant, ils découvrirent que le magasin était bondé, ils se faufilèrent dans les rayons :

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny ! Quelle imagination ils peuvent avoir ! Regarde moi ces petites bêtes roses, elles sont trop chou !

Draco la regarda d'un air dégoûté :

-ok, elles seraient peu être mieux en vert ou en violet fit –elle en reprenant sa posture de personne supérieure.

-je préfère ça ! Eh regarde ça ! C'est les longues oreilles qui permettent d'entendre à longue distance !

-prends en 2 ! ils font pas les mêmes avec les yeux ?

Georges qui passait derrière eux annonça :

-c'est une excellente idée, merci, tenez, un cheque cadeau pour vous remercier !

Draco et Ginny se tournèrent pour lui faire fasse :

-merci Weasley, mais on peut encore ce payer ce genre de truc ! répondit Draco.

Georges ne releva pas la réflexion, il était subjugué par Ginny :

-tu tu es…

-Ginny Lodeway, merci.

Embarrassée, elle pris le bon et tira Draco par la manche :

-il m'a regardé bizarrement, il ne m'a même pas reconnu !

-Bon, prends des jumelles et on se casse !

Draco était énervé, plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, tous les regards se portaient sur Ginny, surtout celui des hommes, elle était si belle ! L'idée de la mettre dans son lit lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il l'aimait comme une sœur pas de la même manière dont il aimait Hermione Granger.

Le repas du soir fut agréable, Lucius n'étant pas rentré du travail, tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur :

-N'oublie pas de te coucher tôt Draco, on pars tôt demain !

Ginny avait presque oublié, elle se rassura en se disant que de toute manière, Lucius serait au travail, qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre.

-------------

Le lendemain, quand elle se leva, Draco et sa mère étaient déjà partis. Elle décida d'aller se baigner dans le lac de la propriété. Elle y était aller qu'une fois avec Draco mais avait renoncé à y retourner car elle ne supportait mal son regard: il ne cessait de la déshabiller du regard, ce qui provoquait en elle une grande gène. Certes, elle ne s'était pas privée de le regarder non plus, c'était une simple curiosité. Après tout, il était comme son frère, c'était normal.

Elle prit du bon temps dans l'eau, elle se prélassa à peu près une heure. Quand elle sortit, elle sursauta en entendant une voix :

-alors Ginny, l'eau est bonne ?

Elle se retourna et aperçut Lucius assis sous un arbre près de l'eau.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes la ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se camoufler le plus possible dans sa serviette de bain.

-Oh, une petite demi heure sourit –il. Je te cherchais pour déjeuner.

Ginny se sentait mal, elle voyait bien que Lucius ne se gênait pas pour la regarder sous toutes ses formes :

-j'arrive !

Elle se précipita dans le château. Puis, une fois habillée, malgré son envie de le fuir, elle se rendit sur la terrasse pour déjeuner :

-vous n'êtes pas au travail ?

-non, je suis en congé.

Il lui souriait toujours de la même manière, rappelant à Ginny qu'il l'avait vu presque nue.

-C'est dommage que Narcissa soit partie, elle aurait aimer profiter de votre présence lui répondit –t-elle de manière hautaine. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait.

A sa réponse Lucius cessa de sourire :

-parle moi de ta vie en Amérique.

-y a rien à dire, c'est un peu comme ici ;

-alors pourquoi as-tu tellement voulu revenir ?

Ginny douta, avait-il appris ce qui c'était passé dans son ancienne école ? Devait-elle lui raconter ?

-Il parait que des mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école et qu'un élève a réussi à les chasser.

-oui, ils ne sont pas très doués.

-Que fais ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne me parle pas de ses affaires, vous parlez des vôtres à Draco ?

-hum non barguina-t-il, il espérait tellement pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez :

-que sais-tu de l'élève qui les a chassé ?

Savait-il déjà que c'était elle ? Elle usa de l'occlumentie et répondit :

-je n'était pas là, il parait que c'est le meilleur élève. Une sorte de Granger Masculin.

En entendant ce nom, Malfoy serra des dents :

-comment peux-tu faire les louanges d'une sang de bourbe ?

Ginny ne répondit que par une question :

-ne vaut-il mieux pas être un sang de bourbe qu'un sang pur répugnant ?

Malfoy la fusilla du regard. Le repas se finit dans le silence. Au moment de partir, Lucius lui demanda :

-qu'est-ce que tu fais cet après midi ?

-je vais sûrement lire dans ma chambre.

Sur ces mots elle parti.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença un de ses bouquin de cours : défense contre les forces du mal. Draco lui aurait dit : on dirai Granger ! Elle l'admirait beaucoup et savait que jamais elle n'arriverait à son niveau.

Ici dans sa chambre, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle ne sortirait pas tant que Draco ne serait pas revenu, ainsi elle ne rencontrerait pas Malfoy père.

Peu de temps après, elle eu envi d'aller au toilettes, elle pria pour ne pas croiser Lucius. Elle sortit en catimini. Quand elle arriva de nouveau aux abords de sa chambre, elle souffla de soulagement, personne en vue ! Elle poussa la porte et aperçu Lucius confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils :

-Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda – t-elle d'un air supérieur pour cacher son angoisse.

Lucius ne répondit pas, il l'a regardait d'un regard de fureur mêlé d'autre chose, mais si intensément ! Il se leva, agita sa baguette vers la porte et celle-ci se referma derrière Ginny. Celle-ci commença a paniquer : il allait la battre, elle en était sure ! Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre la porte, Ginny essayer de se débattre mais elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle essaya désespérément de prendre sa baguette, mais Lucius la lui arracha et l'a jeta par terre :

-maintenant tu es a moi dit-il d'une voix rauque.


	3. Premières attaques

Professeur inquiétant

-Maintenant tu es a moi dit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Ginny était prise au piège, elle essayait de contacter Draco par la pensée :

"Draco, viens m'aider, J'ai besoin de toi !"

- Pas la peine, il ne peut pas t'entendre petite pute !

Sur ces mots, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, Ginny eu un haut le corps, il n'allait pas la battre mais la violer ! Elle lui mordit les lèvres et dégagea sa tête, il enfoui alors la sienne dans son cou et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ginny gigotait dans tous les sens en essayant de se débattre. Il profita d'un de ses mouvements pour passer sa main sous son tee-shirt et lui caresser les seins. Ginny continuait de se débattre et de supplier Draco d'arriver. Elle réussit à se débattre tant et si bien qu'elle arriva à donner un coup de genou entre les jambes de Malfoy. Celui-ci se dégagea d'elle instantanément se tenant les parties génitales. Ginny voulu en profiter pour récupérer sa baguette, mais Lucius, lui lança un « imp_érium _» :

-Tu n'as quand même pas cru que tu allais pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Petite sotte ! Vas t'allonger sur le lit !

Ginny faisait tout pour lutter, mais sa baguette était trop loin, ses pieds la portaient malgré elle vers le lit. Remis de son coup, Lucius se délesta de sa cape. Ginny priait encore et toujours Draco d'arriver au plus vite. L'homme s'approcha du lit où était maintenant allongée la jeune fille et s'assit sur ses jambes. Il repris là ou il s'était arrêté, il lui prit les lèvres de force et ses mains arrachèrent son tee-shirt et recommencèrentà lui caresser la poitrine :

-montre moi que tu prends du plaisir !

-jamais ! Aboya t-elle ! Mais malgré elle, des gémissements sortirent aussi de sa bouche. Elle commença à pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas bouger sous ce corps trop lourd, d'autant que le sien ne lui répondait plus. Ginny était répugnée, dégoûtée de cet homme dont elle sentait le sexe durcit contre elle. Il se faisait de plus en plus avenant avec elle, descendant ses mains vers son bas ventre quand tout a coup la porte claqua et Lucius fut instantanément soulevé dans les airs perdant du même coup sa baguette. Ginny en profita pour sauter surla siennetout en essayant de refermer son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine dénudée. Draco la regarda intensément :

-Ca va Ginny ? Je t'ai entendu, j'ai fait le plus vite possible.

Ginny est rouge de colère, elle regardait Lucius toujours suspendu dans les airs :

-Ne fait pas ça Ginny, on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ces sorts, si tu te fais prendre, tu ne pourras pas aller à Poudlard et tu te retrouveras à Azkaban.

Lucius susurra du haut du sol :

-il a raison Ginny !

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla –t-elle.

Ses idées étaient embrouillées dans sa tête, sa seule certitude était qu'elle voulais lui faire payer et cher !

-Ginny, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu ne vas pas rater ta vie pour un pauvre type pareil !

Lucius changea de technique :

-Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je remettrais ça jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux ! De toute façon, tu n'oseras jamais ! Tu n'es qu'une petite catin sans aucun pouvoir, tu es bien comme ta mère !

A ces mots Ginny tendit sa baguette en direction de Lucius et Cria :

_-Endoloris_ !

Lucius se mit à trembler dans tous les sens, et a crier de douleur. Draco criait quelque chose en essayant de couvrir les hurlements de son père mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas, elle était hypnotisée par Lucius qui se tordait de douleur. Elle se réveilla quand Draco lui prit sa baguette des mains. Ginny le regarda et il l'a prit dans ses bras :

-je suis désolé dit-il.

Ginny restai silencieuse dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Après quelques minutes écoulées, Lucius émit un son qui annonçait qu'il était redevenu à la réalité. Ginny se sépara de Draco et lui dit :

-je vais me préparer, les gens du ministère de la magie ne vont pas tarder.

-----------------------

Après cela, tout fut rapide, comme prévu, des gens du ministère de la magie s'occupant des sorts interdits se présentèrent au manoir, Ginny leur ouvrit suivit de Draco :

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tenta d'expliquer Draco.

-Nous verrons cela lors du procès coupa un des hommes.

Ginny regarda Draco :

-merci pour tout Dray, va chez ta tante avec ta mère, tu seras en sécurité !

-Mais Ginny, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça !

-il le faut, ne t'inquiet pas pour moi, ça va aller.

----------------------

Le procès n'eu pas lieu. Dès son arrivée au ministère de la magie, Ginny vit Albus Dumbledor qui avait déjà tout arranger :

-mais alors je ne vais pas être poursuivie ?

-non

-Aucune peine, rien ?

-bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est moi qui suis désormais responsable de toi, tu effectuera te peineà Poudlard. Maintenant sortons ajouta Dumbledor avant que Ginny ajoute quelques chose.

A la sortie du ministère, une carriole comme celle qui emmenait les élèves au château les attendaient. Le voyage ne serait pas très long et Ginny devait tout mettre au clair avec Dumbledor :

-Monsieur, comment avez-vous su ?

-Depuis que tu as chassé les mangemorts de ton école l'année dernière, tu es sous haute protection et constamment surveillée.

Ginny songea : « pas que depuis ce moment, plutôt depuis que mon père fait parti de l'ordre »

-tu as raison, mais encore plus depuis. Une prédiction d'un oracle a légèrement changé la donne.

-Qui elle concerne ?

-toi

-mais je ne l'a connais même pas !

-nous avons jugé qu'il était préférable que tu n'en saches pas le contenu.

-oh !

Une pointe de colère s'immisça en elle, quand pourrait-elle gérer sa vie seule ?

-Quand tu seras prête répondit Dumbledor qui lisait en elle. Ton ami Draco m'a aussi fait parvenir un hibou.

Ginny sourit.

-C'est un bon garçon, tu as une bonne influence sur lui.

-Il vous a dit pourquoi… pourquoi…

Dumbledor lui sourit d'un air rassurant :

-Il m'a juste dit que tu étais innocente, que c'était la faute de son père. Il en faut du courage pour pouvoir dénoncer son père.

-Oui, je sais sourit-elle tristement en imaginant ce que Draco avait pu subir après son départ.

-il a suivit vos conseils, il est partit de suite chez sa tante avant que son père ne se remette complètement.

-vous voulez connaître la cause ?

-non, je pense que tu n'es pas prête a me la révélée, peut être plus tard ?

-Quel va être ma sentence ?

-Vous saurez bien assez tôt, nous sommes arrivés. Vous passerez la fin de l'été ici. Vous serez tranquille.

-Une dernière question : et mon père ?

-Il s'est occupé de Lucius, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas poursuivit. Maintenant rentrez, un professeur vous attends dans la grande salle.

Ginny sortit de la carriole et avant de refermer la porte sur Dumbledor lui dit :

-merci, merci monsieur.

Apres un large sourire en réponse, la carriole repartit.

----------------

Ginny resta un moment à contempler Poudlard dans le coucher de soleil, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait y revenir. Il n'avait pas changé, quoiqu'il paraissait peut être un peu moins mystérieux.

Lentement, elle traîna ses valises jusque dans le hall d'entrer, puis, après quelques hésitations elle entra dans la grande salle. Elle avait oubliée à quel point elle était belle avec son faux ciel et ses bougies flottantes. Elle était tellement captivée que la personne qui l'attendait eu le temps de la détaillée de haut en bas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se racla la gorge et Ginny sorti de ses pensées :

-ho ! Bonsoir professeur, professeur…

-Diego

Ginny ne le connaissait pas, elle fut déçut que ce ne soit pas Rogue ou bien même le professeur Flitwick.

-Bonsoir Lodeway. Prenez place dit-il en lui présentant une chaiseà la table des proffesseurs.

-merci.

Qui pouvait bien être ce professeur qui la juchait du regard ?

-maintenant mangez, il est tard, nous avons à faire demain.

Ginny ne dit rien, baissa la tête et commença sa soupe. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tel accueil, si froid,pour sa nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard.

A la fin du repas, le professeur jugea bon de lui annoncer un minimum d'informations :

-vous allez retrouver votre dortoir au cachot, le mot de passe est « _anguifer_ ». Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez me joindre par la pensée à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-mais monsieur, ça ne marche qu'à très courte distance…

-Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledor semble penser. Sur ce : bonne nuit !

Le professeur Diego se leva et parti. Ginny se prit à espérer qu'il était le professeur de runes car il lui paraissait très antipathique. Son accueil à Poudlard avait été loin d'être chaleureux. Mais pour qui se prenait-il cet idiot pour lui donner de tels ordres ? C'était sûr, elle le détestait ! Si froid, il l'avaità peine regardé dans les yeux quand il lui avait parlé, comme si elle était insignifiante à ses yeux, ses yeux, ses yeux ténébreux qui l'avait transpercer un court instant… elle fut parcourue par un frisson.

Décidant d'oublier cet homme du moins jusqu'au lendemain, elle se rendit dans les cachots. La salle commune de Serpentard paraissait si triste! d'un coup de baguette elle alluma un feux dans la cheminée. Comment cette salle pouvait-elle- avoir cet horrible aspect alors qu'elle était encore si belle il y a à peine deux ans ? La guerre entre les maisons était-elle devenue si importante que plus personne ne pensait à prendre du bon temps ?

Elle se rendit dans son dortoir. Un peu moins désagréable que la salle commune. Elle s'approcha du lit à baldaquin au pied duquel se trouvaient posées ses affaires. Elle eu une pensée agréable pour l'elfe de maison qui s'en était chargé. Elle rangea ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle pensa à cette horrible journée qui venait de s'écouler : Lucius tout d'abord. Elle réprima une nausée qui montait. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Et elle, elle s'était laissée avoir comme une bleue. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Comment avait-elle pu penser que Lucius serait aussi facile à battre que ces stupides mangemorts de l'année précédente ? Elle s'en voulais aussi tellement de n'avoir pas pu se contrôler et de s'être venger a l'aide d'un sort impardonnable. Si elle avait un peu plus usé de son self contrôle, alors elle ne serait pas la maintenant obéir un professeur que d'instinct elle haïssait. Avec un peu de self contrôle, Lucius serait à Azkaban ou puni par la loi pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Mais pourquoi s'était-il attaqué à sa mère ? Ginny commença à pleurer doucement en pensant à sa mère. C'est la pression de la journée qui commençait à retomber. Elle s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil lourd mais peuplé de rêves étranges.

Au petit matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle trouva le professeur endormi dans le canapé à ses cotés. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait appelà lui ! Elle en profita pour l'observer de près. Elle scruta son visage à la peau mat s'attardant sur sa bouche sensuelle. « Sensuelle ? Sensuelle ! Ai-je bien penser sensuelle ? Mais je suis complètement folle ! Il est moche ce prof et vieux ! » Elle le scruta de plus près pour lui trouver quelques défaut quand son regard tomba sur celui du prof. Cet idiot s'était réveillé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il l'a foudroya du regard et lui dit :

-préparez-vous rapidement, je vous attends dans la grande salle !

Sur ce, il parti.

Ginny était furieuse. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, c'était sûr ! Pour commencer, elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer passant un temps considérable à se prélasser sous la douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain pour choisir ce qu'elle allait porter. Il était la, debout dans le dortoir, il l'attendait de pied ferme. Ginny passa devant lui et le toisa sur un air de provocation, puis elle lui tourna le dos et entrepris de choisir ses habits faisant comme si il n'était pas là. Elle sentait son regard cuisant sur elle, mais curieusement, malgré sa quasi nudité, elle n'était pas gênée comme elle l'avait été par le regard de Malfoy. Lui aussi la haïssait déjà c'était sûr, mais elle n'avait pas vu dans son regard ce désir profond qu'avait Lucius, ce fameux regard auquel la veille elle ne pouvait attribuer de sentiments. En était-elle heureuse ou non ? Elle n'aurait sue le dire.

Le professeur Diego s'impatientant bougea sa baguette dans le dos de Ginny et prononça une formule qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Le résultat fut que celle-ci se retrouva habillée de haut en bas. Elle allait émettre une protestation, mais le regard du professeur l'en dissuada :

-allons déjeuner maintenant, nous avons du travail !

Ginny sortit à la suite de son professeur mais en prenant soin de laisser un certain écart entre eux. Sur le chemin, elle s'inspecta dans les quelques miroirs qui décoraient les murs. Elle portait un pantalon moulant rouge, un pull en laine lui aussi rouge, une paire de bottes rouges et une cape rouge. Elle adorait cette couleur, mais ne pouvait décemment pas la portée, elle était aux yeux de tous une serpentard et porter du rouge était un affront pour un serpentard. Même si son prof avait bon goût, elle changea la couleur de ses vêtements en vert et violet.

En arrivant dans la salle, ils prirent les mêmes places que la veille. En voyant ses vêtements, le prof ne dit rien mais sourit narquois. « Je suis sure qu'en plus cet idiot est un Gryffondor et que du coup, c'est un devoir pour lui de me haïr ! ». Ginny entrepris de manger un croissant. Etant sur qu'ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas protesterà propos de ce qu'il avaità lui dire il lui annonça le programme :

-Je serai sur votre dos tout le long de l'année du moins jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement la légilimencie, l'occlumencie et la transmission de pensée, enfin, si vous y arrivez…

La bouche pleine Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

-nous allons aussi travailler sur votre self contrôle, vous en aurez besoin !

Ginny pensa : « pourquoi ce n'est pas Rogue qui me fait travailler, lui aussi sait faire tout ça ! »

-Dumbledorà insisté pour que ce soit moi, je le fait pour lui, je lui doit un service et en aucun cas pour vous est-ce clair ?

Forcément, lui aussi pouvait lire dans la pensée des gens, c'était vraiment exaspérant, si tout le mondeà ce dont a quoi peut-il bien servir ! Se dit-elle.

Après avoir fini sa bouchée, elle lui dit :

-on commence quand ?

-on a déjà commencé !

On ne peut pas commencer plutôt par la légilimencie ?

-Vous vous sentez experte en ce domaine et voulez m'impressionner c'est ça ?

-pas vraiment, je préfère que vous ne lisiez pas en moi pour l'instant, pour vous faire confiance, il est préférable que je vous connaisse d'abord !

-au contraire, vous mettrez plus de cœur à l'ouvrage dans le sens inverse puisqu'il semble que vous ayez des choses à me cacher.

Ginny pensa : si même les profs sont dans la guerre entre les maisons on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

-vous vous trompez ! Si je vous traite de la sorte c'est que votre comportement me l'oblige.

-arrêtez de lire en moi !

-a vous de m'arrêter !

Ginny pensa fort : « heureusement que vous êtes prof de runes, comme ça on se verra moins quand les cours commenceront ! »

Le prof fronça les sourcils :

-je ne suis pas professeur de runes. Je ne sais pas ou vous avez entendu ça !


	4. Rendez vous meurtrié

Rendez-vous meurtrié

Ginny sortit la tête de l'eau et sourit : ça allait s'arranger, elle ferai tout pour que les deux se rabibochent, ainsi, son prof, heureux serait peu être un peu plus clément avec elle.

Contente de son initiative, elle se remit à lire. Alexandro ne tarda pas à revenir au château. Il l'a regarda de loin, satisfait de son élève qui lisait et qui ne s'était pas aperçut de son retour. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas voir comment il était habillé ce qui lui évitait quelques railleries. Ginny leva le regard quand celui-ci fut de dos : c'est vrai qu'il était beau, elle pouvait bien l'avouée, de toute manière il n'avait que ça pour lui !

Elle replongea dans son bouquin quand elle le vit arriver en courant vers elle :

-Tu me m'expliquer ce que tu as fait ?

-hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

-l'elfe m'a dit que tu avais essayer de te noyer !

Ginny éclata d'un rire nerveux. Son prof était rouge de colère et plus Ginny riait, plus sa couleur s'intensifiait. Elle eu du mal a se calmer :

-j'ai juste mis la tête dans l'eau !

-il m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas beaucoup sortit !

-j'ai des migraines pas possible s'excusa t-elle, l'eau froide me fait du bien. Elle utilisait le système de barrage migraine en occlumencie le plus fort qu'elle pu, ce qui fonctionna car après quelques secondes de doute, le prof l'a crut et partit :

-venez manger !

A table, elle était rayonnante, elle avait réussit bien des choses ce matin, dont son prof, dans d'autres circonstance aurait été lui aussi content :

-cesser de sourire stupidement ! J'ai des choses importantes a vous dire :

Ginny ignora la remarque du prof et continua de sourire béatement :

-si vous continuez, je vais penser que vous avez fait une bêtise dont vous êtes fière !

Ginny lui fit une grimace et écouta :

-quelqu'un vient me rendre visite cet après midi.

Ginny fit la surprise :

-qui ?

-Elle s'appelle Loretta Mangeroux.

-la femme…

-oui. Je tiens à ce que vous ne fassiez rien contre elle. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-quoi rien ? je l'ignore ?

-oui, c'est ça.

-bon, mais c'est pas très poli.

-vous n'êtes pas polie Lodeway, vous êtes impertinente ! Vous ferez les exercices que je vous donne et c'est tout !

-d'accord

-bon, très bien, avez-vous finit le livre ? Vous aviez largement le temps !

-non, mes migraines m'empêchent de lire longtemps.

-je vois, après les exercices dans le lac, vous irez finir votre livre.

Ginny sentait qu'il essayer d'être plus gentil avec elle, une fois avec sa chère et tendre, il lui mangerai dans la main ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour accélérer le mouvement, il lui restait encore deux jours avec lui et s'était vraiment insupportable !

Le prof fit un effort pour lui faire la conversation à table comme si il n'y avait aucun conflit entre eux :

-qu'avez-vous appris de spécial en Amérique ?

-vous êtes au courant de tout cher professeur se moqua t-elle légèrement. Rien de spécial, peut être un nouveau jeux voila tout !

-de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vraiment savoir.

-si si j'insiste.

-hé bien, il existe des sabliers parallèles qui ne comptes pas les bons points, mais les crasses. La meilleure maison remporteà la fin de l'année une journée avec l'esclave qu'il a choisit !

-c'est ignoble, mais je suis sur que vous avez permit à votre maison d'en remporter beaucoup !

-Vous me surestimez professeur ! A coté de mes camarades, j'étais une novice ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup appris en deux ans !

-ça ne m'étonne pas ! Avez-vous été esclave ?

-Moi ! Jamais ! Ma maison à toujours gagné ; « Un serpentard ne s'abaisse jamais au rang d'esclave ! » pensa-t-elle fort

-Vous aviez les mêmes maisons la bas ?

-non, il y en a sept, et l'école est bien plus grande qu'ici.

-je vois.

Le repas arrivait a sa fin. Ginny s'excusa et allait partir pour sa demie heure de pause quand il lui dit :

- N'oubliez pas ! Vous avez promis !

Ginny sourit et partit. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. « Il fait vraiment des efforts, je lui dois peut être ça ». Cependant, elle avait bien réfléchie, elle ne désirait pas que cette femme disgracieuse et avide d'argent s'installe ici. Tous ses profs étaient célibataires, et ça avait toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi se souciait-elle autant pour son professeur ? La vérité lui éclata en pleine figure : il faisait attention à elle et s'en occupait quand son père l'avait plus ou moins abandonnée au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Elle prit son bouquin et lu. Son réveil sonna la fin de la pause. Elle sortit en shorti de plongée et rejoint son prof vers le lac. Elle était là, il l'a dévorait des yeux. Le cœur de Ginny ne fit qu'un bon. Comment pouvait-il être fou de cette…cette… sans même la connaître, elle l'a haïssait déjà. En arrivant près d'eux Ginny se racla la gorge :

-ha ! Ginny ! dit son prof le sourire aux lèvres, voici Mademoiselle Mangeroux, comme elle avait dit à son maître, elle l'ignora totalement. "Cet idiot est vraiment accro, il a même oublié de m'appeler par mon nom."

-C'est quoi l'exercice ?

« Vous m'aviez promis d'être gentille »

« Vous m'avez demandez de l'ignorer il faut savoir ! »

-bonjour madame, excusez moi, je suis très prise par mes leçons.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

« Changer moi ce ton sarcastique et ça ira ! »

-Venez ma chère, montez dans la barque.

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Un tour, non pas toi Ginny, tu restes là, quand on te fera signe tu iras chercher les anneaux fluorescents que nous auront lancer.

-C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Arletta

« C'est une excellente idée ! Pff, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui vas te geler pour faire le spectacle ! »

Ginny les regarda s'éloigner de la rive. « Idiot pensa-t-elle » Une larme coula sur sa joue ; « Je suis bonne qu'a amuser la galerie ! » Elle se sentait mal. Son prof lui fit signe d'y aller. Elle descendit dans l'eau froide et avança en brasse.

-Tu peux plonger, ils sont au font !

-Elle ne se fit pas prier, le spectacle que donnaient les deux individus lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle avança de plus en plus profond et aperçu un anneau, elle l'enfila à son poigné, remonta prendre sa respiration et continua ses recherches aquatiques. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle en avait trouvé huit. Gelée, elle regagna la rive. Elle commençait à enlever son shorti et à se sécher quand les deux autres vinrent à sa rencontre. Elle les ignora et continua à se déshabiller si bien qu'elle se retrouva en maillot de bain :

-où sont les deux autres demanda le professeur ?

Ginny lui fit face :

-je ne les trouves pas.

Arletta la regardai d'un air mauvais. Ginny lut dans ses pensées : « Cette petite pute passe son temps avec toi Alexandro ! » elle savait qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, mais pas Ginny. Elle était jalouse ! Ginny s'en réjouie.

-retourne y et ne revient pas avant de les avoir trouver !

Elle fusilla son prof du regard : « dites a votre grande poufiasse de faire attentionà ce quelle dit ! ».

Il lui retourna une claque :

-c'est bien, c'est comme ça qu'elle apprendra le respect !

Ginny regarda son prof : « vous allez me le payer ! Soyez en sûr ! ». Elle renfila sa combinaison et s'enfonça dans le lac qui s'assombrissait. Elle chercha encore et encore les anneaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle les trouve posés sur un rocher. Elle les prit et commença à remonter à la surface quand elle se fit mal au niveau de l'épaule. Elle vit qu'elle saignait. Comment avait-elle pu se couper, il n'y avait pas de rocher ? Elle se posait encore la question quand elle tomba nez a nez avec une petite être de eaux :

-rend moi ces bracelets !

-pas question, je dois les ramener a la surface, ils sont terriens

-rends les moi ou tu vas payer.

-non !

La gamine lui fonça dessus, Ginny réussit à l'esquiver. Elle essayait de remonter le plus vite possible. Puis plus rien. Elle commençait à être soulagée quand ce coup ci, elle fit faceà deux jeunes filles de son age :

-Tu as osé toucher ma sœur lui dit l'une d'entre elles ! Tu vas payer. Elle sortit ses griffes et arracha un morceau de l'épaule de Ginny, celle ou elle saignait déjà.


	5. Désobeissances

Désobéissance

« Professeur, on m'attaque ! Professeur ! Professeur ! »

Rien, il devait être bien trop occupé avec sa pouf. Ginny sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, c'était étrange. Elle se sentait mourir, mais c'était si doux ! Le poison que les êtres des eaux avaient dans leurs griffes procurait une infinie douceur. Elle se prit à espérer que sa mère soit morte dans de pareilles conditions. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Tout à coup, elle se sentit happer vers le haut. Quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras et la remontait. Elle essayait de se dégager, elle voulais rester la, elle se sentait si bien, mais la poigne se resserra sur elle. Elle perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle souffrait affreusement de son épaule mais encore plus au niveau de son pied. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait juste son professeur qui lui tenait la main. Elle arracha sa main de la sienne et lui assena un regard meurtrier :

-allez vous en dit-elle tout bas, partez.

Il l'a regarda, surpris. Ginny pensa à la claque qu'il lui avait donner, elle lui en voulais plus pour ça que de l'avoir obligé a retourner dans l'eau. Il sortit sans rien dire. Ginny se mit à pleurer doucement. Quelques instants plus tard, une infirmière arriva :

-votre gentil professeur m'averti de votre réveil

-je veux sortir annonça Ginny.

-ça n'est pas possible, nous avons soigné votre épaule mais votre pied est encore dans un sal état. Votre gentil professeur est parti voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour vous avec Dumbledor.

-Arrêter de dire gentil ! Il n'est pas gentil !on ne peux pas me guérir ici ?

-non, des écailles ont commencé a pousser sur votre jambe, seuls les êtres de l'eau peuvent faire quelque chose pour vous.

-très bien, préparez les papiers de sorti s'il vous plait.

-vous devez être majeur !

-je le suis mentit-elle.

L'infirmière parti. Ginny souleva la couverture et découvrit sa cheville pleine d'écaille. Le développement se poursuit, il faut que j'arrête ça ! Elle se leva difficilement. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et examina son épaule dans la glace. Elle sourit et se dit « Potter va être jaloux, ma cicatrice éclair est plus grande que la sienne ! » Elle avait été recousue proprement et ne voyait qu'une fine petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Pour s'habiller, elle décida d'emprunter sa formule au professeur, elle n'en n'était pas ravie, mais bouger la faisait beaucoup souffrir. Pour finir, elle signa les papiers et partit. Comment se rendre de nouveau a Poudlard ? Elle n'avait ni argent ni baguette, la belle affaire ! Un taxi s'arrêta devant elle :

-montez !

-je n'ai pas d'argent monsieur.

-c'est votre Dumbledor qui m'envoi.

Ginny monta :

-où va t-on ?

-17 rue du rêve enchanteur.

-je connais pas, vous êtes sur ?

-absolument !

Ginny se laissa conduire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la voiture s'arrêta:

-C'est là. Montez les marches, sonnez, entrez, on vous attend chambre 23.

Ginny remercia le chauffeur et se rendit dans la chambre. Elle frappa. Après une minute d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius.

-c'est pas vrai, c'est un traquenard !

-absolument ! J'attendais patiemment le moment de ma vengeance ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverai si tôt !

-très bien, prenez moi et qu'on en finisse.

Lucius fut étonné :

-tu n'opposes aucune résistance ?

-non aucune, je suis fatiguée et endolorie. Dépêchez-vous que je puisse partir, j'ai une urgence. Mais... peut-être qu'avant il vaudrai mieux que vous voyez quelque chose : elle souleva sa cape et le bas de son pantalon qui dévoila a Lucius sa jambe écaillée :

- Je ne suis plus pure Lucius.

- Tu, tu t'es donné à un de ces monstres des mers ?

Ginny acquiesça. Heureusement qu'elle se souvenait de cette légende qui disait que quand un humain fait l'amour avec un être de l'eau, il se transforme en l'un d'eux.

-alors, Lucius, qu'attends-tu ?

-tu me dégoutte ! Va t'en !

-vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici pour ça !

Elle s'approcha de lui menaçante :

-je ne pars pas ! A moins que…

-que quoi ?

-vous me trouviez un moyen de rentrer tout de suite a Poudlard !

-impossible, le train pars demain à 11 heures.

-vous êtes riche, tout est possible ! Payez moi un taxi pour Poudlard !

-très bien, mais vous partez de suite ! Sans toucherà rien, aucune de mes affaires ne doit être souillé par un être de l'eau !

-je le sais bien, sinon, adieu le pouvoir spécial mangemort, celui que vous concoctez à base d'êtres des eaux !

-tu sais ?

-bien sûr, je sais beaucoup de choses sur les mangemorts.

-tu m'a dit que ton père ne te disait rien.

-c'est exacte, je li, c'est tout !

-petite garce !

Ginny le regarda d'un air désolé :

-vous devriez soigner votre vocabulaire Lucius, je risque de me fâcher et par mégarde toucher tous ces beaux habits !

-Descendez, je vous paye le taxi !

-j'en espérait pas moins de votre part ! Après vous !

Lucius passa la porte en faisant attention à ne pas l'a toucher. Ginny se tourna pour le suivre, mais avant, elle se tourna et cracha sur une cape de Lucius. « Ce n'est pas toucher » se dit-elle et elle rie intérieurement. Elle l'a tenait sa vengeance. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, comme un poids qui disparaissait.

Elle remercia Lucius chaleureusement, celui-ci refusa un baisé, elle se demanda pourquoi ! Toujours le sourire aux lèvres elle s'endormit alors qu'elle était en route pour Poudlard. Au petit matin la douleur la réveilla. Elle regarda sa jambe, les écailles lui arrivaient a présent a mi cuisse. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche. Elle regarda le paysage :

-où sommes nous ?

-on arrive à la gare du Préaulard.

-merci.

Ils arrivèrent dans les minutes suivantes. Ginny sortit précipitamment. :

-merci !

-c'est quand vous voulez, pour ce prix là !

Ginny franchi le portail en se dépêchant le plus possible. Elle allait arriver au bord du lac quand le professeur Diego lui barra la route :

-Dumbledor n'est pas encore arrivé, il ne leur a pas encore parler, n'y allez pas !

-je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter !

Il avait encore lut dans ses pensées, mais ne pu s'attarder sur ce détail, elle le repoussa et sauta dans la barque après s'être assuré qu'il y avait des anneaux et un respirateur dedans. Son prof revint près d'elle :

-arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ils vont vous tuer !

-Je ne vous demande rien ! Laissez moi !

Elle fit avancer la barque et rama du mieux qu'elle pu malgré son bras qui lui faisait mal. Une fois au milieu, elle mit les bracelets et fixa le respirateur dans sa bouche. Elle sauta. Le professeur ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait dix minutes d'air en tout et pour tout. Il attendit, les secondes paraissaient durer des heures.

Ginny se rendit directement au repère des êtres de l'eau. Personne ne l'arrêta en chemin. Elle se présenta au roi :

-bonjour votre majesté. Je suis venue m'excuser d'avoir causer des ennuis aux sujets de sa majesté, je vous apporte en hommage ces bracelets que la petite fille désirait tant.

-merci, ces filles ont été puni, elles avaient interdiction de vous toucher, j'avais un accord avec Dumbledor ;

-je viens implorer votre pardon.

-j'espère que vous nous accordez le vôtre. Avancez je vous prit.

Ginny s'exécuta.

-Elles vous ont mordu la jambe ! Permettez moi de réparer leurs tords.

Il posa sa main dessus et prononça une incantation que Ginny ne pu comprendre. Lorsqu'il l'a retira, la jambe de la jeune fille était redevenue normale.

-montrez moi votre épaule

-Ca va, ils m'ont soigné à Ste Mangouste.

-pas mal, mais cette cicatrice restera a vie.

-je sais, mais j'ai la même que Harry Potter maintenant !

-vous savez garder le sens de l'humour ! Je vous admire. Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerai vous voir. Ginny s'attendait à ce que ce soit la petite fille, mais non, c'était un garçon d'environ neuf ans :

-vous vous souvenez ? C'est lui que vous avez sauvé il y a quelques années lorsqu'il s'était échoué sur la rive. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté l'accord avec Dumbledor, je lui devais un service.

Ginny sourit à l'enfant et vit qu'il portait un des bracelets fluorescent.

-c'est son amie qui vous les a pris, il adore ce qui vient de la terre.

Le garçon approcha et lui rendit le bracelet :

-je n'en veux pas, garde le lui dit –elle.

Il l'a serra dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot devant son roi, Ginny le savait alors elle parla pour deux :

-dis à tes amis que je les pardonne et que je souhaite que l'on soit en paix a l'avenir. Merci votre majesté, il faut que je remonte, je ne vais plus avoir assez d'air.

-c'est nous qui vous remercions. A bientôt j'espère dans d'autres circonstances.

Ginny commença sa longue remontée. Pendant ce temps, le professeur désespérait de voir réaparaître Ginny, les dix minutes étaient écoulées, elle allait mourir asphyxier si elle n'était pas déjà morte. En effet son respirateur se coupa, elle pensa : « rouge rouge rouge » jusqu'à la surface où elle pu reprendre sa respiration. Elle escalada la barque et s'allongea dedans : elle était vivante ! Elle était si heureuse ! Elle allait attraper les rames pour revenir, mais la barque avançait toute seule vers la rive. Le professeur Diego la faisait avancer. Une fois sur la rive, elle esquiva la main du professeur qui l'aidait a descendre et se rendit dans ses cachots sans même un regard pour lui. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude puis alla s'allonger. Elle ne pensait plus qu'a l'arrivée de ses compagnons le soir même. Machinalement elle prit le livre sur la pensée et repris sa lecture où elle en était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'endormit dessus. Après un long moment, elle se sentit secouée, c'était encore l'elfe de maison, elle eu peur que la journée d'hier ne recommence encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais non, l'elfe lui annonça que Dumbledor l'attendait pour déjeuner :

-Dumbledor ? Vous êtes sur ?

-oui oui

-merci


	6. Nouveau départ nouvelles offences

Nouveau départ nouvelles offences

Ginny se leva et se rendit dans la grande salle où elle fut accueillie chaleureusement :

-Ho ! Bonjour Ginny !

-bonjour monsieur répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Que de bonnes nouvelles ce matin !

-ha oui ?

J'ai été dérangé hier dans l'après midi concernant une affaire urgente, vous voyez de quoi je parle ? C'est Alexandro qui m'a prévenue, vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Il m'a tout raconté et m'a supplié de prendre sa vie pour sauver la votre si c'était le seul moyen de vous sauver, noble geste d'autant qu'il l'a risqué en vous sortant de l'eau, il n'est pas si fautif que ça qu'en pensez vous.

-hum

-bref, vous étiez déjà à Ste mangouste en salle d'opération quand je suis passé vous voir. Ne pouvant rien faire pour l'instant, j'ai du retourner à mes autres obligations vous laissant entre les bonnes mains du professeur Diego. Vous me suivez ?

-oui monsieur

-il m'a rappelé tard plus tard, enfin, je veux dire qu'il m'a envoyé un message pensinitique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ginny acquiesça de la tête.

-me demandant de traiter avec les êtres de l'eau pour qu'ils vous soignent au plus vite avant votre totale transformation. Je n'ai pas pu quitter ce que j'étais en train de faire, vous comprendrez aisément que je ne puis partager cette occupation avec vous. Plus tard, j'ai reçut un autre message de sa part m'indiquant que vous l'aviez jeté et que vous aviez disparu dans Londres. Je lui ai demander de tout faire pour vous retrouver ; C'est ce qu'il a fait en vous attendant ici, il était sur que vous y reviendriez ; il avait d'autre part comme autre tâche de vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit avant mon arrivée. J'avoue que là, il a faillit, mais ne lui jetons pas la pierre pour si peu. Et voila la raison de ma bonne humeur, je revient après avoir menerà bien mon urgence première et le professeur m'annonce que vous êtes guérie, que je n'ai plus rien a faire pour vous ! Que de bonnes nouvelles non ? Tout ceci pour vous dire que jamais il ne vous a laissé tomber. Non, pas même quand cette femme lui a rendu visite. Je pense que vous devriez faire la paix et reprendre vos leçons là où vous les avez laissez, il m'a laissé entendre que vous progressiez vite ?

-j'avais plutôt l'impression du contraire.

-pardonnez lui ses offenses, il peut vous apprendre beaucoup.

-il me hait !

-À votre place je ne penserai pas cela, bien au contraire, je pense que votre petit jeu vous permet de bien progresser.

-vous m'autorisez a continuer la guerre ?

-on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais vous devez parler avant, vous dire ce que vous avez a vous dire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je vous laisse sourit-il a la salle. Ginny se retourna et vit le professeur Diego à la porte. Alors que Dumbledor quittait la salle, le professeur la rejoignait. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle posa ses doits sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence. Puis, troublée elle les retira :

-ne dites rien, je pense, contrairement a Dumbledor que ça ne sert a rien de ressasser le passer. Je n'oublierai pas, mais je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Il semble important à ses yeux que nous continuons les cours, je suis d'accord et vous ?

« Bien sur ! »

-bien sur.

Ginny sourit, comme soulagée.

-autre chose professeur...je suis désolée pour cette femme…

-laissez tomber

Elle espérait tellement qu'il allait lui en dire plus !

-encore une chose.

-ce que vous voulez

-votre âge.

Il rit :

-décidément vous ne changerez jamais ! Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de le découvrir.

Ginny se mit tout de suite à l'œuvre, sans aucun résultat. Cependant, elle vit l'image d'un jeune homme, son prof, celle qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Il était en train de souffler ses 19, 20,21 bougies. Elle sourit : entre 21 et 34, elle avait de la marge !

-alors ?

-rien

-vous avez encore beaucoup de chemina parcourir Lodeway !

-mais je progresse vite n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai dit çaà Dumbledor pour le rassurer, mais le plus gros resteà faire ! Vous les serpentards vous croyez toujours que tout est déjà acquis !

"Ça y est, ça recommençait, il n'avait pas pu rester gentil plus d'un quart d'heure."

-vous avez finit de lire votre livre ?

-mon quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps !

-c'est bien ce que je vous reproche, vous auriez mieux fait de lire au lieu de faire de la décoration !

« Ne réagit pas ne réagit pas »

-et vous, c'est quoi vos hobbies ?

Il lui sourit de manière provocatrice ce qui voulait dire : cherche.

Elle allait s'y mettre quand les plats d'entrée apparurent. Elle sauta dessus sous l'air étonné de son prof :

-je meurs de faim s'excusa –telle.

Il l'a regarda : elle avait subit tellement de dures épreuves, mais elle s'était toujours relevée la tête haute, c'était vraiment un drôle de ptit bout de femme ! Il fallait qu'il continue a lui enseigner comme avant, sans faillir une nouvelle fois. Elle ne lui pardonnerait plus ses erreurs.

Ginny profita du moment d'égarement de son prof pour scruter sa pensée. Elle se concentra : allez, j'y suis presque ! elle venait de dépasser le numéro 34 et l'image de l'anniversaire, finalement, elle vit un des souvenirs du prof. Elle reconnu Arlette en pleur, elle se concentra plus fort pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle articulait : « jamais-regarder-ça-aime-pas » Ginny essaya de se concentre encore plus fort : « tu-m'a-regarder-comme-tu-aime-moi »

-vous êtes espiègle !

Ginny manque de s'étouffer avec un bout de salade.

« Ça ne veux rien dire ! »

-a moi maintenant, j'aimerai savoir comment vous avez réagit lorsque vous avez été esclave dans votre école.

-vous ne pourrez pas, je ne l'est jamais été mentit-elle effrontément.

-Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ginny se concentra fortement sur une image d'elle en maître, si il l'a découvrait en soubrette, il en était fini de sa réputation. Elle se concentra très fort : elle dans un trône, elle dans un trône, elle dans un trône.

-C'est pas mal, cependant, faite attention a donner un leur réaliste, je ne crois pas que les élèves étaient habillés comme au moyen age. Ginny changea l'environnement et se concentra fort dessus. Le prof éclata de rire :

-vous avez vraiment servit à boire dans cette tenue de soubrette ? Il avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

Ginny était profondément blessée, elle le détestait. Il l'avait vue assujettie comme elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, elle en eu honte, la colère contre son prof monta en elle, elle se concentra très fort sur une image de son prof ridiculisé, elle avait une telle envie de vengeance, curieusement, l'image lui vint très rapidement. Elle vit son prof en train de laver le sol avec sa brosse a dent ; le tout en sous vêtements militaire informe. Elle le regarda un éclair dans les yeux :

-je préfère servir des verres en petite tenue que de récurer les chiottes en sous vêtements de grand père avec ma brosse a dent !

Cependant, sa vengeance n'était pas assez forte, il l'avait vraiment rabaissé, et elle s'en sentait toute meurtrie. Elle quitta a table sans un mot. « Dans une demie heure, je sais ».

En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle repris du poil de la bête, il fallait que la salle soit finit avant ce soir ! Elle chercha tout d'abordà masquer une partie de la pierre sombre, elle fit apparaître devant des panneaux de bois ressemblantà du parquais qu'elle fixa. Elle en mis ici et là dans la salle ; Ça lui redonnait un peu de chaleur, celle qu'elle avait connu une fois en entrant dans la salle commune des gryfondors il y a deux ans. Après, elle s'occupa des fausses fenêtres et les habilla de grands rideaux violets, ça donnait un air chic ; sur la cheminée, elle disposa entre les lanternes des petits serpents en argent : pas mal…mais il manquait quelque chose… des coussins ! Elle en fit apparaître des verts sur presque tous les fauteuils. Ça y est, elle se sentait vraiment comme chez elle ! Elle s'assit près du feu et commença quelques pages de son bouquin quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de la salle commune. Elle alla ouvrir :

-Hagrid ! Elle le serra à la taille

-Ginny ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu te souviennes de moi !

-comment aurai-je pu t'oublier ? Grâce à toi j'ai eu la plus grosse frousse de ma vie ! Comment va Aragorg ?

-bien bien ! C'est toi qui as décoré cette salle ?

-ça te plait ?

-un peu oui, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle ! N'est-ce pas professeur ?


	7. Retour des alliés

Retour des alliés

Hagrid rentra faisant place au professeur Diego derrière lui :

-hum hum

-allez Alexandro, exprimez le fond de votre pensée !

-c'est pas mal.

Ginny en fut réjouie, elle en oublia presque son humiliation de tout à l'heure.

-vous voyez professeur qu'on a bien fait de venir la cherchée au lieu de l'appelé par la pensée, vous auriez raté ce spectacle !

-bon allons-y sinon on aura pas le temps de faire ce qu'on doit faire et d'aller chercher les élèves à la gare.

Bientôt elle retrouverait ses amis, elle était si heureuse !

-qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-il faut qu'on aide Hagrid à attraper une licorne pour son cours.

-comment on fait ?

-bonne question affirma le professeur Diego

-Il faut une cible : vous Alexandro, elle n'aiment pas trop les hommes.

Ginny pouffa de rire

-et après ?

-elle vous cours après si vous la provoquée bien.

-comment on la provoque ? demanda Ginny

-il essaye de monter dessus.

-pourquoi on l'attrape pas a ce moment là ? s'impatienta le professeur Diego.

-Elles sont intelligentes, elles refuseront d'obéir, alors que si Ginny vous abat avant elle, la licorne lui en sera reconnaissante et acceptera de se laisser approcher pour les cours.

-Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

-Je lui montre que les hommes aussi sont gentils en lui donnant du liquenne séché.

-C'est moi qui ai le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire !

-Il en faut bien un ! Pouffa Ginny venant à la rescousse de Hagrid.

Ils s'avancèrent profondément dans la forêt.

« Tu n'as pas peur Ginny ? Tu uses de ton self contrôle ? »

« Ah ! C'était ça le but ! Hé bien c'est raté, non j'ai pas peur, je suis déjà venue la nuit, c'est pire ! »

Hagrid leur fit signe de ne plus bouger, puis signe à Alexandro d'aller voir la licorne. Ginny le regarda approcher doucement la licorne. Et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il saute sur son dos. Celle-ci s'ébroua dans tous les sens faisant tomber le prof qui se relève aussitôt et se met à courir dans sa direction poursuivie par la licorne. Ginny sorti de sa cachette et fait un grand geste avec sa baguette en direction de son prof pour que la licorne la voie bien. Elle prononce :

_- tripjinx_ en criant, ce qui à pour but de faire tomber son professeur, la licorne s'arrêta de courir et Ginny continue sous l'ordre de Hagrid a lancé des sorts à son prof :

_- crache limace_

Encore un lui fit signe Hagrid:

_- furura_ cria de nouveau Ginny ; ce qui recouvrit en un rien de temps le dos du professeur d'une fourrure noire et épaisse. Le prof ne vit pas la suite, il était trop occupé à vomir des limaces. La licorne s'approcha de Ginny. Celle-ci l'a caressa avec plaisir. Hagrid arriva avec son liquenne séché et une liane. Quand elle fut rassasiée, Ginny du expliquer à la licorne comment s'acquitter de sa dette envers elle, elle accepta, et Hagrid lui passa la liane autour du cou ; ils avaient réussit. Hagrid emmena la licorne faisant signe à Ginny de s'occuper d'Alexandro. Quand elle arriva près de lui elle se mit à rire. Elle tenait la sa vengeance ! Le prof la regarda d'un regard sombre entre deux vomis de limace. Estimant qu'il avait assez souffert, elle lui enleva sa fourrure et atténua la fréquence du vomi ainsi que la grosseur des limaces, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle l'aida à se relever, et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Une fois arrivés, Hagrid leur proposa de leur offrir un verre avant de partir à la gare chercher les élèves. Ginny accepta avec joie et son professeur vomi une dizaine de petites limaces, ce qu'il prirent pour un oui :

-tu as été formidable Ginny !

-merci, tu 'étais pas mal non plus Hagrid !

-vous aussi c'était pas trop mal, mais je vous soupçonne d'avoir pris du plaisir dans la partie de rodéo !

Il allait répondre quand une nouvelle arrivée de limace sortit de sa bouche.

-Y a rien à faire demanda-t-il ? à Hagrid soupçonnant Ginny de faire exprès de le laisser dans cet état

-non, il faut tout vomir, c'est la seule solution. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire encore une fois accompagnée de Hagrid.

-tu pourrais m'arranger un peu la déco de ma maison ? Lui demanda celui-ci

-bien sûr !

En trois coup de baguettes, elle changea les rideaux par de nouveaux, fit de même avec la nappe, ajouta une plante dans un coin et un tableau représentant un Dragon contre le mur. Tout le monde dû admettre que c'était beaucoup mieux.

-merci Ginny ! Qu'en pensez-vous Alexandro ?

-oui oui, il se concentrait pour prévenir les remontées de limaces.

Ginny en profita pour lire son age. Elle y arriva facilement. Mais ne pipa mot.

Hagrid porta un toast :

-bon bien à la votre Alexandro, Bon anniversaire !

-Oh ! Bon anniversaire professeur sourit-elle.

-Ca vous fait quel age demanda Hagrid ?

Le professeur regarda sérieusement Ginny :

-Ca lui fait 24 ans sourit Ginny d'un air supérieur.

-désolé de vous dire ça mon vieux, mais vous paraissez beaucoup plus !

Il grimaça.

-oh ! J'avais oublié le sort que vous a jeté Dumbledor s'exclama Hagrid !

-un sort de quoi ?

Hagrid parut gêné, encore un secret qu'il n'aurait pas du révélé, Ginny se contenta de lire en lui :

-de vieillesse ! J'aurai du le deviner ! Faites nous voir votre vrai visage !

-non

-allez ! Profitez 5 minutes de votre jeunesse bon dieu ! s'exclama Hagrid

-je ne peux pas !

Il allait se lancer dans une longue explication mais fut couper par une montée de limaces.

-bon, c'est pas tout, mais les élèves vont nous attendre !

Les trois compères montèrent dans une des diligences et se dirigèrent vers la gare du Préaulard.

-vous avez faillit être en retard, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall

-on a du s'arrêter en route pour qu'Alexandro vomisse s'excusa Hagrid, mais il semble que ce soit terminer

-j'aime mieux ça ! Tient ! Bonjour Lodeway, avez fait bon séjour à Poudlard ?

-bien merci Madame.

Ginny entendit le sifflement du train a vapeur, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait tellement hâte de tout raconter a Draco !

Le train s'arrêta et une horde d'élève en sortit. Le professeur McGonagall s'égosilla :

-les premières années avec Hagrid, les autres dans les diligences ! Les premières années avec Hagrid, les autres dans les diligences ! Elle ne cessait de répéter cette phrase. Tout à coup Ginny bondit sur un blondinet :

-Draco !

Elle lui sauta au cou. Ils se serrèrent un instant dans leurs bras et s'avancèrent vers les diligences.

-ne faites pas cette tête Alexandro, il est normal qu'elle ait des amis de son age ! fit remarquer le professeur Flitwick qui avait remarquer la moue réprobatrice du professeur Diego. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers les carrioles.

Ginny fit le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard avec Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle et un autre serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Draco l'a tenait dans ses bras. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, de recevoir un peu d'amour :

« Ginny ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui Draco, quoi ? »

« Surtout ne bouge pas de mes bras, n'hésite pas à m'embrasser si tu veux. »

- ça va pas non ! s'écria t-elle !

Ils la regardèrent tous interloqué. Gênée, elle dit :

- dehors la, j'ai vu un abruti qui jetait des papiers par terre. S'excusa-t-elle

« Minable comme excuse ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Draco ? »

« Je veux me débarrasser de Parkinson, si tu jouais ma petite amie, ça irai plus vite »

« Dis lui simplement »

« Elle ne me lâchera pas je l'a connais ! Mais si tu sors avec moi, c'est sur toi qu'elle se vengera ! »

« Merci bien ! »

« Tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour m'aider à sortir avec Hermione, en plus, tu t'es entraînée aux USA»

« Je ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, je pensais plutôt plaider ta cause auprès d'elle ! Et si tout le monde croit que je sors avec toi, elle ne voudra pas sortir avec toi »

« Juste Pansy doit le savoir »

« Tu me demandes de faire des miracle la ! »

Une fois arrivés, tout le monde se réunit dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie des répartitions. Chacun a sa table en attendant les nouveaux élèves :

-tu ne n'a pas beaucoup écrit.

-pas eu le temps, j'ai bossé moi monsieur !

-je te crois pas.

-tu vois le professeur la ? Lui dit –elle en lui montrant Alexandro. Il me fait travailler d'arrache pied !

-toutes les filles t'envieraient, elles le trouvent trop beau.

-il est pas mal mais faut pas pousser, en plus il est vieux !

-parait que ça lui donne du charme.

-et quoi encore, il est adorable, trop sympa, poli aimable etc.…

-non, pas vraiment, il n'adore pas du tout les serpentards

-j'avais bien remarquer !

Une nouvelle voix les interrompit :

-vous parlez du professeur Diego ?


	8. L'attaque des Serpentards

L'attaque des serpentards

Ginny se tourna pour voir qui leur parlait :

-Lodeway ! s'exclama la jeune fille !

-Davis ! s'écria Ginny, elles se firent une accolade.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends la ? Lodeway est de retour ?

-Salut Badock !

-On est ravie de te revoir ! Pas vrai Pritchard ?

Le garçon en question rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-bonjour Ginny.

---------------

-Hé bien, il y a de l'animation chez les serpentards ! s'exclama Hermione.

-On dirait qu'ils ont une nouvelle. Dit Harry en étirant le cou pour mieux voir.

-arrêtez de les regarder comme ça, on s'en fou ! dit Ron

-elle à l'air super proche de Malfoy ajouta Harry

-Faites voir ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est bizarre, je crois la connaître !

-depuis quand tu connais les serpentard demanda Ron, tu t'intéresses à Malfoy que depuis la fin de l'année dernière !

C'est en effet à ce moment qu'elle leur avait dit, mais ça faisait déjà presque deux ans et demi.

-C'est marrant, dit Ron, George nous a dit que…, comment elle s'appelle, fit-il semblant de chercher, Ginny….Ginny, Loway, un truc comme ça,bref, elle est revenue, ça doit être elle.

Hermione lui dit :

-Ginny Lodeway, c'est ça ?

-ha oui, ça doit être ça. Je m'en souvient que parcequ'elle a le même prénom que ma sœur ! Dit Ron

-C'est –elle! s'exclama Hermione ivre de joie ! J'ai tellement de chose à lui raconter !

-merci pour nous dit Harry !

-Faites pas cette tête les gars ! Vous savez bien que c'est ma meilleure amie.

-on n'aurait pas pu oublié ! Se moqua Harry. Qui eu droit au regard furieux du professeur McGonagall car il parlait alors que Dumbledor demandait le silence annonçant le début de la cérémonie de répartition.

--------------------

Des son coté, Ginny essayait de voir où pouvait être Hermione, mais la vue était bouchée par un groupe d'élèves agglutiné près de la table des Gryfondors :

-Potter fait encore sa star dit doucement Draco, mais suffisamment fort pour que tous ses proches voisins l'entendent, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire.

Ginny pensa que Hermione devait donc elle aussi être cachée derrière les élèves :

« Je te rappel que tu es supposée être amoureuse de moi, rigole quand je parle ! »

« Ca ne signifie pas rire comme une idiote ! »

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

A la table des professeurs, Alexandro ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. Comme par hasard, le professeur Flitwick lui fit remarquer :

-ah les jeunes de nos jours, ils ne savent plus se tenir !

Alexandro lui sourit Gêné. Mais il se saisit de l'occasion pour le dire à Ginny :

« Le professeur Flitwick est choqué par votre attitude »

« Etes vous sûr que c'est lui et pas plutôt vous ? » lui répondit-elle en le regardant.

« Tenez vous correctement, c'est tout, McGonagall va avoir un infarctus si elle vous voit comme ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se tourna face a Draco et fit l'amourachée. Il en fut ravi. Pansy elle, était verte de rage. Et Ginny se plut à imaginer les regards furieux de son professeur dans son dos.

------------------

La cérémonie prit fin et le repas pu commencer :

-qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch cette année demanda-t-elle ?

-c'est moi affirma un grand Garçon à l'air sombre et bien fier de lui.

« Qui est cet idiot ? »

« Zabini, 7eme année »

« Il est bon ? il est a quel poste ? »

« Bon gardien »

« Tu me dis, sinon, je peux arranger les choses ! »

« J'en doute pas, ça me fait d'ailleurs penser a un truc, t'as foutu une sacré trouilleà mon père ! »

« Tu l'a vu quand ? on m'a affirmer que tu étais en sécurité ! »

« Il est passé ce matinà la gare, il m'a menacéà ton propos. »

« Il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Que je ne devais plus coucher avec toi, que tu étais impure »

« Tu lui a dit qu'on couche pas ensemble ? »

« Tu rigoles ! je lui ai dit que je couchais avec qui bon me semble, mais pourquoi tu serai impure ? »

« Il croit que j'ai couché avec un être des eaux »

« Non sans blague ; c'est vrai ? »

« Evidemment que non, ils m'ont mordu, alors j'étais pleine d'écailles quand il m'a vu »

« Elles sont parties ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste une petite cicatrice »

------------

Zabini qui racontait ses exploits au quiditch annonça que les sélections auraient lieu le samedi prochain :

-bien évidement, Malfoy, tu reste attrapeur bien évidement et vous, Pritchard et Badock vous restez batteurs. Ça ne laisse plus beaucoup de poste à pourvoir.

-trois place de poursuiveur précisa Ginny

-Tu comptes te présenter ? demanda Badock

-un peu oui ! J'ai appris pas mal de nouvelles techniques aux USA.

Ils finirent de manger en conversant sur le bonheur d'être élève en Amérique. Et tout à coup ce fut la cohue, tout le monde se leva de table. Mcgonagall criait : suivez vos prefets, ils vous emmèneront à vos dortoirs, ne vous perdez pas dans les couloirs. Ginny seprécipita devant les autres, elle voulait voir leur réaction en découvrant la salle :

-Ginny tu vas où ?

-occupe toi des gosses, tu es préfet non ?

Et elle parti de plus belle, si bien qu'elle fonça sur quelqu'un :

-tu peux pas faire attention lui cria une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille : Ginny !

-Hermione !

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras.

-tu m'as tellement manqué !

-a moi aussi ! J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter lui dit Hermione !

-Occupe toi des petits et on se rejoint ici dans une demi heure ça te va ?

-a tout de suite !

Ginny se rendit en courant dans la salle commune, elle trouva quelques élèves dedans qui discutaient :

-elle est trop bien maintenant !

-T'as vue comme elle est belle !

Ginny était ravie de voir que la salle plaisait autant, elle se dissimula derrière le rideau pour continuer d'apprécier les compliments car jamais elle n'avouerai que c'était grâce à elle que la salle était si agréable à présent :

-C'est décidé, c'est moi qui vais me l'a faire !

-Attend mon coco, j'étais le premier !

-vous battez pas les gars, c'est moi que cette petite salope baisera le premier.

-Après Malfoy à ce qui parait !

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien, de quoi parlait-ils ?

-il ne pourra pas empêcher le droit de cuissage sur les nouveaux.

-il dira qu'elle est pas nouvelle, elle était la il y a deux ans, ou alors il dira qu'il s'en charge !

-T'as raison, je vous propose un marché : on s'y met a trois, on s'occupe de Malfoy et on baise Lodeway à trois !

Ginny retint un cri d'horreur. Son cœur battait très vite et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. C'est à ce moment là que Draco arriva avec les premières année. Il serra la main des garçons présents :

-salut les gars, quoi de neuf ?

-on parlait de la salle, elle déchire non ? Ils ont du faire appel a un décorateur.

-hum.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour filer directement dans son dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit après avoir fermer les rideaux du baldaquin.

Les filles de sa chambre arrivèrent :

-t'inquiet pas, elle va payer disais Pansy, elle a osé toucher a Dray, elle va payer, je m'en suis même déjà occuper.

-tu rigoles, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-J'ai rappeler les septièmes année qu'ils devaient faire honneur aux serpentards en usant du droit de cuissage auprès des nouvelles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ginny reçut encore un coup en plein cœur. Elle se vengerai, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entendirent frapper à leur porte. Pansy alla ouvrir :

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-c'est le professeur Diego, il veut voir Lodeway.

-pousse toi que j'aille lui dire qu'elle est pas là !

-Ginny ouvrit ses rideaux, assassina Pansy du regard qui l'espace d'un instant se demanda si elle n'était pas aller trop loin, et sortit en bousculant le messager.

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

J'ai ressentit que quelques chose n'allait pas pour vous, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, votre cicatrice ?

-non, out va bien, vous vous êtes trompez ! Mais je constate que vous continuez à me harceler !

Voyant sa forte mauvaise humeur, il lui répliqua sèchement :

-je ne cessera pas jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez à me cacher vos pensée, c'est clair ?

Ginny, à fleur de peau lui cria :

-alors lisez si vous voulez tout savoir ! Lisez cria t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Calmez vous ! On nous regarde.

-je m'en fiche !

Suivez moi dans mon bureau, vous allez vous calmer avant de rentrer dans votre dortoir.

Ginny se calma un peu :

-je peux pas j'ai rendez vous.

Elle le planta là, comme si rien n'était et se rendit dans la grande salle à la rencontre de Hermione :

-Ginny ! Ginny ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

-On peut sortir ?

-oui, bien sur !

Il faisait encore doux dehors, après quelques minutes de silence elle demanda :

-Est-ce que vous aussi vous pratiquez le droit de cuissage ?

-hein ?

-le droit de cuissage.

-non, bien sur que non ! Qui ?

-C'est pas encore fait la rassura Ginny, mais c'est pour bientôt je le crains.

-Draco ne laissera pas faire ça.

-Ils ont un plan.

Hermione ne su quoi répondre.

-j'avais espérer que tu aurais une idée toi qui a toujours réponse a tout lui sourit-elle !

Elle l'a serra dans ses bras :

-tu m'a beaucoup manqué ! Quoi de neuf ? Tu sors avec Harry ?

Hermione l'a laissa changer de sujet :

-non, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout !

-aurai-je l'honneur de savoir qui ?

-justement, je voulais te demander ton aide.

-ce que tu voudras

-Draco.

Ginny ri de bon cœur :

-Granger et Malfoy voila qui va faire couler de l'encre !

Mais je crois savoir que vous êtes ensemble, je ne voudrais pas…

-laisse tomber, c'est un plan de Draco, il veut se débarrasser de Parkinson, mais comme il ne veut pas te faire souffrir, il m'a choisit comme intermédiaire tu comprends ?

-me faire du mal à moi ?

-oh ! hé bien, tu vas être ravie d'apprendre que Draco aussi en pince pour toi.

-j'arrive pas a y croire ! Il n'a jamais rien fait qui laisse penser ça !

-que veux-tu, il est spécial. Bon maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous !

-Tu vas lui dire que je…

-Evidemment, sinon ce gros nigaud ne fera jamais un pas vers toi ! Il est persuadé que tu es inaccessible.

-lui dit pas que je l'aime hein ? Juste que j'accepte de passer un peu de temps avec lui pour mieux le connaître d'accord ?

-ok

Réjouie, Hermione embraya :

-et toi ? les Amériques t'ont donné un bel indien ?

-pas vraiment, j'ai passé deux années de pure galère, et elle lui raconta le jeu mis en place et la récompense et tout le reste.

Vers minuit, Russard arriva et les chassa du perron où elles s'étaient assise à coup de balai en les menaçant d'une colle. Hermione ne se laissa pas démontée lui montrant son badge de préfette disant qu'elle escortait Ginny malade.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous tombiez malade si vous traînez dehors a des heures pareilles !

Les filles se quittèrent en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain au petit déjeuné.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Ginny fut agrippée par le bras. Elle se débattit et vis que c'était Draco :

-idiot, tu m'as fais peur !

-qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais le professeur, t'en as passé du temps avec lui !

-rien, j'ai retrouvé Hermione directement après c'est tout.

-ah ! Je suis soulagé ; j'ai cru que t'avais encore fait une connerie !

-moi ? Non mais tu rigoles ?

-et la salle alors ? Me dit pas que c'est pas toi, je reconnais ton style !

-Ca te plait ?

-beaucoup, à tout le monde je crois, surtout aux septièmes année, ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler : ses gros oreillers par ci, sa cheminée charmeuse. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient bu.

Ginny qui avait vite compris ce à quoi faisait allusion les garçons, mais elle n'eu pas le courage d'en parler a Draco, si Hermione n'avait rien pu faire pour elle, alors Draco ne saurait pas non plus. A part risquer de se faire tabasser pour elle, il n'arriverai a rien.

Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle en prenant la direction du dortoir. « Ho ! J'ai oublié de te dire que Hermione aimerai volontiers apprendre à mieux te connaître. »

« Merci »

« Bonne nuit ».

Sa nuit fut très agitée. Le matin, dans la grande salle, elle rejoint Hermione chez les Gryfondors malgré les regards mécontents qu'on lui lançait, elle s'en fichait royalement, sauf d'un : le professeur Diego avait une petite mine, on aurait dit qu'il avait mal dormi, quelque chose le tracassait. Ginny se concentra un peu :

« Ça va professeur ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Bien sur quelle question ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai salle mine ! »

Hermione mit fin à leur échange :

-je pense qu'on peut trouver de quoi t'aider a la bibliothèque. Quels cours tu as ?

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa planchette :

-métamorphose et toi ?

-passe moi ton emploi du temps, on va faire une _doubline_.

Ginny la laissa faire, elle se retrouva avec son emploi du temps et celui de Hermione en transparence :

-cool ! On est ensemble dans presque tous les cours !

-allons-y on va être en retard.

Sur le chemin Hermione demanda à Ginny :

-pourquoi le professeur Diego te regarde comme ça ?

-je pense qu'il sait.

-comment ça ?

Il faudra que je te raconte plus en détail, mais, je suis arrivée plus tôt à Poudlard, et il m'a donné des cours de légilimencie, occlumencie etc...

-tu veux dire des cours de pensimie ?

-si tu le dis

-comme Rogue à Harry, mais ils ont arrêté, il est nul. Toi, tu vas continuer ?

-Dumbledor le souhaite.

-je t'envie presque, il est si charmant !

-je crois que tu as une fausse idée de lui, il est tout le contraire de charmant, il est intrusif, moqueur, blessant, et ça c'est que le début d'une longue liste.

-hé bien !

-En plus il déteste les serpentards !

-comme tout les gens normaux en somme !

Ginny sourit :

-bref, il lit sans cesse dans mes pensées, je suis trop nulle en occlumencie pour tout lui cacher, et là, je crois qu'il a deviner.

-Il va falloir que tu progresse et vite ! Sinon je ne te dirai plus rien, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il connaisse ma vie !

Ginny sourit.

Le cours de métamorphose passa relativement vite, McGonagall leur avait annoncé que la principale partie du programme était la transformation humaine. Ils s'étaient entraînés à faire apparaître une queue de cheval sur les fesses de leur voisin. En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu a Ginny pour bouger sa baguette, Hermione lui en avait déjà fait apparaître une, elle se vengea en lui en faisant apparaître une aussi mais verte. Elles rirent de bon cœur et McGonagall constatant leur avance leur demanda d'essayer le sortilège en entier. Pansy Parkinson s'exclama haut et fort :

-ça va pas être dur pour Lodeway, granger a déjà des dents de Cheval !


	9. Trouver de l'aide et vite!

Trouver de l'aide et vite!

Ni une ni deux, Ginny lança un sort a Parkinson qui se retrouva avec des oreilles d'âne, des dents d'âne, et quand celle-ci voulut protestée, un Hihan sonore sortit de sa bouche rendant la classe hilare et redonnant le sourire a Hermione :

-j'avais dit un cheval Lodeway sourit McGonagall.

-désolée, j'ai du être influencé par sa stupidité.

La classe s'esclaffa encore une fois et même Hermione s'y joignit.

-Nous avons assez ri : enlevez lui le sort Lodeway et 20 points de moins pour serpentard pour moquerie publique.

Ginny grimaça mais garda un sourire aux lèvres. Comme prévu, les deux jeunes amies se rendirent à la bibliothèque à la fin du cours :

-je regarde dans les potions et toi les sorts ok ?

-bien chef sourit Ginny

Pendant une heure et demie, elles mirent de coté les idées possibles. A table, elles se séparèrent pour manger chacune à leur table. Ginny ne fut pas bien accueillie :

-dégage salle traître, retourne chez Gryfondors. Ginny ignora les remarques royalement lançant au passage un _collebec_ à celui qui venait de l'injurier.

-hé Dray !

-t'étais obligé d'aller manger la bas ?

-Il a raison, tu nous déshonores.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses Malfoy ? Lui demanda t-elle ?

-absolument !

-moi je pense que c'est a vous que je fais trop d'honneur en mangeant a coté de personnes qui ne savent pas respecter leur prochain même ceux de leur propre maison ! Sur ce bon appétit ! Ceux que je dégoûte n'ont qu'a partir !

-bien parler annonça un septième année, même si les autres n'ont pas tout a fait tord.

Ginny le reconnu immédiatement :

-a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Joe Dorny pour vous servir, je peux ?

Il s'installa à la gauche de Ginny. Elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse. Elle regarda a la table des professeurs et vie Alexandro qui l'a regardait. Elle ferma son esprit du plus fort qu'elle pu, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il se mêle de cette affaire. Le septième année était tout mielleux avec elle, essayant de la faire rire. Ginny riait jaune, elle devait vraiment accélérer ses recherches. Elle mangea rapidement et se rendit de nouveau à la bibliothèque. Elle trouvait plein de sorts bien qui pourraient empêcher ces garçons de la violer, mais que pour un court instant, ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle repassa par les cachots pour prendre ses livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal, quand elle surpris encore une discussion des trois garçons :

-elle est prête, elle me mange dans la main je vous dit !

-oui, bien nous on préfère garder le meilleur pour la fin. On a appris qu'il y avait une nouvelle chez les serdaigles ; Une petite blonde en troisième année. Elle sera plus facile à avoir, et ça nous fera un entraînement pour Lodeway !

-je suis d'accord !

-si vous insistez, je ne vais pas me priver d'un petit cul tout frais !

Et ils se mirent à rire.

Ginny fit demi tour et se rendit aux cachots. Draco l'attendait et Pansy était un peu plus loin derrière : « j'ai cru que t'allais pas venir ! Tu as oublié notre accord ou quoi ! Allez, embrasse moi, elle nous regarde ! » Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Ginny n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que Draco lui avait dit ce midi, elle n'avait fait qu'acquiesser bêtement trop préoccupée par le septième année. Elle réagit seulement en entendant une toux. Draco l'a lâcha, Pansy partie en pleurant dans la classe. Elle se retrouva nez a nez avec son professeur :

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Je crois ce que je vois »

« Elle est bien bonne pour un sorcier ! »

-entrer, dépêchez vous !

Ils rentèrent sans dire mot. Ginny s'installa a coté de Draco, la place a coté d'Hermione étant prise par Harry ; elle lui fit signe qu'elle devait lui parler à tout prix et de lire dans ses pensées :

« Je peux pas, il lit en moi la maintenant tout de suite ! »

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite Lodeway ! »

« Bien monsieur »

-30 points de moins pour serpentard pour les trois retards. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer. Qui peux me dire quel type de créature est plus dangereuse ?

Neville leva la main :

-les dragons monsieur ?

-bien Neville, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-ben, ils sont vraiment affreux, ils font peur.

-bien Néville, dix points pour Gryffondor !

-maintenant, observer la par terre, certain ont peut être déjà remarquer cet adorable bébé.

Tout le monde se pencha pour l'apercevoir ; On entendit des filles dire :

-oh ! Il est trop chou !

-je vous en pris, venez vous en occuper.

« Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas venir ? Pas besoin de lire dans vos pensées pour savoir qu'il est méchant et plus dangereux qu'un dragon. »

« Vous n'aimez pas les bébés ? Les autres n'en n'ont pas peur, regardez comme il est gentil, venez le prendre. » Ginny était septique, toute la classe l'avait eu dans ses bras, il arriva inévitablement dans les siens, et a ce moment la, le bébé l'a mordit au bras très fort, il avait des dents très tranchantes et Ginny se mit a saigner. D'un cou de baguette elle le décapita et sa blessure disparut en même temps que la créature. Tout le monde émit un bruit de colère.

-comment peux-tu décapiter un bébé si mignon !

« Vous m'avez piégez ! »

« Vous n'aviez qu'a rester sur vos positions, vous auriez rattraper les poins que vous avez perdu ! »

-Calmez vous ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce n'était pas un vrai bébé, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué, pour vous donner une leçon, laquelle ?

Hermione leva instantanément la main :

-Granger ?

-qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, qu'une créature qui a l'air inoffensive peut être bien pire qu'une hideuse créature. On doit se méfier d'elle le plus possible ;

-dix points pour Gryffondor. Citez moi donc des noms de créature de ce type :

Hermione releva le doigt immédiatement

-qui d'autre ?

« Je sais que vous savez »

Ginny l'ignora :

-Granger ?

-les sirènes. Elles charment les hommes et les tues ensuite ;

-bien. D'autres ?

« Les épouvantards, quand ils tombent sur des détraqués du genre ceux qui ont été traumatisés par leur prof en cours et ont peur des bébé par exemple ! »

regardez dans votre livre page 27, il y en a toute une liste. Lisez Lodeway !

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je ne verrais pas que vous n'avez pas vos affaires ? »

« J'ai eu une urgence, j'ai pas pu les prendre, j'ai besoin de votre aide »

-alors ? J'attends Lodeway !

Ginny se concentra et lu dans la tête d'Hermione la liste des créatures dangereuses a apparence innocente.

-bien, pour Mercredi matin vous me ferez un devoir de quarante centimètres, vous choisirez une de ces créatures et vous l'a décrirez, sans oublier l'endroit où on l'a trouve, et comment on peut la vaincre, n'hésitez pas a me donner vos propres idées sur le sujet, les livres c'est bien, l'imagination, c'est mieux.

Tout le monde plia bagage et sortit. Draco lui dit :

-merci pour tout à l'heure, elle m'a fait passer un mot comme quoi elle comprenait mon choix, qu'elle était heureuse pour moi et qu'elle m'en voulait pas du tout !

-c'est normal, c'est a moi qu'elle en veut, ton plan a bien marcher, maintenant, tu me fais une scène de ménage et tu es libre !

-quand tu veux !

-Alors attend un peu, j'ai besoin de temps, et ça m'aide à en gagner.

-elle le sais Hermione?

-oui

-bon, alors je peux attendre.

-merci.

Elle prit ses affaires et allait le suivre quand elle fut retenue :

-Lodeway, restez là j'ai a vous parler !

-vas-y j'arrive !

Fermez la porte.

Elle s'exécuta :

-vous aviez besoin de mon aide ?

-ce n'est pas pour moi !

-je vous écoute.

Ginny se rapprocha du bureau et lui dit :

-j'ai surpris la conversation de serpentards de septième année, ils entreprennent d'user du droit de cuissage avec la nouvelle serdaigle en troisième année.

-ce n'est pas pour vous ?

-non, je ne suis pas nouvelle !

-j'ai cru… de toute façon, Draco pourrai vous protéger !

-c'est ça ! Occupez vous d'elle !

Ginny partit avec un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur son aide en ce qui l'a concernait.

Elle arriva en retard en cours de divination, mais le professeur Trelawney ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle leur parlait de la technique de la boule de cristal. Ginny s'assit sur un coussin et se laissa aller à la réflexion. Elle sortit ses notes de la bibliothèque pour les relire. Le professeur Trelawney distribua des boules de cristal et les élèves durent s'entraîner à l'aide de leur livre. Ginny continua à chercher quelque chose d'intéressant dans ses notes. Néville arriva près de Ginny avec une boule :

-on peut le faire ensemble ?

-si tu veux.

Le professeur Trelawney passait voir les élèves :

-vous y arrivez Néville ?

-ben

-il a prédit que Parkinson casserai sa boule de cristal le coupa Ginny.

-C'est bien Néville, concentrez vous sur votre voisine d'en face, ce sera plus facile.

Quand elle eu le dos tourné, Ginny bougea sa baguette en direction de parkinson qui avait les mains sur sa boule, et celle-ci se brisa en morceau dans l'instant.

Le professeur Trelawney, se alla réparer la boule :

-je suis désolée professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'était écrit, 50 points pour Gryfondor qui avait prédit cet accident.

-Merci Ginny ! Je peux te faire pareil si tu veux !

-ça ira merci ; continue à chercher, il faut que je relise mes notes.

-C'est sur quoi ?

-l'hypersexualité.

-c'est marrant, mon crapaudà ce problème!

Il le sortit de sa poche et Ginny pu voir qu'en effet, son crapaud était en érection constante. Ça lui donna une idée :

-Tu pourrais me prêter on crapaud ce soir ?

-ben.. . Si tu me promets de prendre soin de lui. C'est promis !

Il lui tendit et Ginny le glissa dans son sac.

Dès que le professeur annonça la fin du cours, Ginny fila en courant chez madame Pomfresh :

-que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-pas pour moi, mais mon crapaud a un problème d'érection, il est toujours comme ça, ça m'inquiet.

-Vous lui avez lancé un sort ?

-non !

-bon, je vais lui préparer une potion, mais je vous préviens, après, il ne pourra plus avoir d'érection, pas de descendants !

-c'est pas grave, il m'a déjà fait plein de petites grenouilles.

-crapaud !

-oui, crapaud !

-comment faites vous pour préparer cette potion ?

-ça vous intéresse ?

-oh oui, j'ai pour ambition d'êtremédicomage comme vous, dommage que la spécialité ne commence que l'année prochaine !

Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Ginny regarda bien l'infirmière :

-ça vous dérange si je prends des notes ?

-non bien sur, c'est tellement agréable de voir votre motivation !

-si on l'administre à l'humain ça fait quoi ?

-il ne faut pas, sinon, comme pour votre crapaud, la personne ne pourra plus avoir d'érection. Pour les humains, on utilise un sort.

-lequel ? Il permet quoi ?

C'est un sort plus agréable, beaucoup de jeunes filles le lançaient à leur amoureux, alors, il ne pouvaient avoir d'érection que si ils aimaient la fille. J'aime autant vous dire que ça a évité bon nombre de divorce, que c'est plus efficace que la pilule mais que malheureusement pour eux, bien des garçons sont resté puceau ! Quelle en est la formule ?

-je crois savoir que vous êtes amoureuse de monsieur Malfoy ?

Ginny mentit :

-oui

-J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue ! Le sort c'est : « _geslaliefde_ »

-oh ! Merci madame ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait en avait autre chose.. Se risqua Ginny.

-vous en avez entendu parler ?

-oui à Ste mangouste mentit-elle.

-c'est un sort cruel n'est-ce pas ?

-oui, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien…

-vous parlez bien de celui où les garçons ont une terrible érection constante, et c'est au moment de l'acte qu'elle disparaît ?

-c'est exactement ça ! C'est horrible !

-Et dire qu'il suffit pour ça de passer…

Ginny se dépêcha de lire dans ses pensée : une nuit avec un gland sous son oreiller !

-je ne préfère pas savoir madame, c'est trop horrible pour ces pauvres garçon, ça me fait penser à cette histoire dans la mythologie ou un homme passe sa vit a monter un rocher sur une montagne, l'éternel recommencement sans jamais arriver au but !

-vous ferrez une infirmière formidable !

-merci

Elle allait partir :

-votre crapaud !

-ou ai-je la tête ! C'est l'estomac qui parle !

-je comprends, allez y vite ou il n'y aura plus rien.

Dans la grande salle, Ginny rendit son crapaud à Néville lui expliquant qu'il était guérit mais qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de petits :

-j'en ai déjà plein, ma grand mère ne sais plus quoi en faire ! Merci

-Hermione, j'ai trouvé, je t'en parle tout à l'heure.

Elle alla s'asseoir a table, où elle eu la désagréable surprise de voir les trois septièmes années autour de Draco. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! »

« Maintenant c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi, ne poses pas de questions s'il te plait, demain je te lâche ! »

Au milieu du repas, Dumbledor demanda le silence :

-C'est exceptionnel ce que j'ai à dire ça annonça t-il ! J'ai appris par la rumeur que le droit de cuissage était redevenu populaire auprès de vous élèves ! J'ai honte pour vous ! Sachez cependant, pour ceux qui voudraient s'y risquer que tous les nouveaux élèves ont étés ensorcelés par mes soins et que ces violeurs pourraient y laisser des plumes ! Sur ce : bonsoir

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Ginny pensa en direction de son professeur : « merci pour elle »

-dis Ginny, tu es considéré comme une nouvelle ou pas ?

-Bien sur que non ! répondit Draco

« Quel idiot ! Je te hais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est eux ! Ce sont eux le droit de cuissage pauvre crétin »

« Comment je pouvais le deviner ! De toute façon t'es pas nouvelle ! »

« Laisse tomber »

-alors t'es une nouvelle pas nouvelle, une revenante quoi !

-on peut dire ça comme ça !

-Ca marche aussi ! affirma guilleret le second serpentard de septième année.

-de quoi ?

-je veux dire, une revenante, c'est pareil qu'une nouvelle pas nouvelle, le mot marche aussi.

-C'est ça !

Elle avait très bien compris. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait mettre son plan a exécution.

Elle se dépêcha de manger et sorti rapidement de table. Hermione lui couru après :

-attend moi ! Tu vas où ?

-Il faut que je trouve un gland !

-pour quoi faire ?

-viens, je vais t'expliquer !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite et pendant ce temps, elle lui raconta sa visite à madame Pomfresh.

-mais Dumbledor t'a ensorcelé !

-non, juste la serdaigle, et ces crétins l'ont bien compris ! A cause de Draco.

-lui jette pas la pierre, je suis sur qu'il a pas fait exprès ! T'es sûre que tu veux rentrer dans la forêt ? Il va bientôt faire nuit !

-je ne vois pas ou je pourrais en trouver ailleurs ! T'as qu'à rester là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-non, je viens.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite :

-là ! Lui dit Hermione !

Elles se dépêchèrent d'en prendre quelques uns et firent demi tour :

-cours pas Hermione, tu va nous faire repérer par les pitiponks !

-c'es pas grave, il suffit de pas suivre leur lumière.

-facile à dire !

Tout à coup, elle entendit Hermione crier.


	10. Plan en action

Plan en action

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour, elle couru la rejoindre.

Là, elle éclata de rire :

-ce n'est qu'un serpent Hermione !

-il est venimeux ! Tu, tu parles fourchelangue je crois ?

-pas du tout, mais je vais essayer autre chose.

Ginny se concentra et essaya de lire dans les pensées, du serpent. Rien.

-j'arrive pas !

-réessaye je t'en supplie demanda Hermione au bord de la crise de tétanie.

Ginny se concentra malgré la peur qui montait et ordonna au serpent de partir. Aucune réaction ! « il ne comprends pas, j'aurai due prendre des cours de fourchelangue ! » Mais elle ne dit rien à Hermione pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus. Ginny eu alors l'idée de faire passer une émotion qui effrayerai le serpent puisqu'il ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Elle se concentra du plus qu'elle pu. Rien, toujours rien, elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible ! Le serpent commençait à approcher. Ginny tenta une dernière fois. Le serpent s'enfui en moins de deux minutes.

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

Hermione lui sauta au cou .

-tu es géniale ! Ho ! Ginny j'ai eu si peur !

Elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Le professeur Diego était à la porte :

-Allez dans votre dortoir Granger !

Ginny allait s'éclipsée aussi, mais il l'a retint :

-je me fiche que vous alliez risquer votre vie, mais ne mettez pas celle de vos amis en danger !

Elle le regarda de haut :

-c'est tout ?

-50 points de moins pour serpentard

Ginny vit le sablier tourner

-il va falloir faire un effort en cours si vous voulez récupérer les points qu'on vous supprime !

Ginny parti sans dire mot. Elle n'asa même pas compter le nombre de points qu'elle avait perdu en une journée de cours, la première en plus, sans compter qu'elle n'en avait gagner aucun. En passant les mains dans ses poches, elle sentit les glands. Elle se dépêcha d'aller au dortoir, mais la salle commune était pleine, elle ne pouvait pas aller cacher le gland sous l'oreiller du septième année sans être vue. Elle pensa à la cape magique de Harry !

« Hermione ! Rejoint moi dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde s'il te plait ! Prends la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, supplie le qu'il te la prête, je t'en supplie !»

Ginny prit ses affaires de potions et ses notes.

--------------

-tu comptes vraiment mettre ton plan a exécution des ce soir ? demanda Hermione

-ils sont plus décidez que jamais ! Je viens encore de les entendre en parler.

-c'est que, on ne sais pas si c'est réversible, imagine, qu'ils restent comme ça a jamais !

-tu es avec moi ou contre moi Hermione, choisit maintenant.

La voyant douter, elle lui dit :

-est-ce que tu as la cape ?

Elle lui tendit :

-bien, je vais préparer la potion, mettre le gland sous l'oreiller et ensorceler le dernier. Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Rentre, je te rends la cape dès que je peux !

-c'est sur, tu n'en m'en veux pas ? Tu vas réussir à la préparer seule ?

-évidemment ! J'ai moins de talent que toi, mais elle est assez facile !

Hermione l'a laissa le cœur gros.

-----------------

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Ginny se rendit de nouveau dans la salle commune des serpentards. Comment allai-t-elle délivrer la potion ? Elle fit apparaître 5 chopes de bière au beurre. Elle versa la potion dans l'une d'elle et approcha de la table où était Draco avec les septièmes années. Elle prit un sourire de circonstance :

-regardez ce que je vous ramène des cuisines ! C'est pour me faire pardonner mon départ rapide !

Les autres la crurent tous, et s'en réjouirent. Elle fit attention à les distribuer aux bonnes personnes, que Draco n'ai pas l'empoisonnée. Ils trinquèrent aux serpentards. Ginny resta un moment avec eux, et quand ils eurent finis leurs bières et qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de quiditch ne faisant plus attention a elle, elle se cacha derrière un rideau sans que personne ne l'a voit et enfila la cape d'invisibilité. Elle se rendit dans le dortoir de garçons de septième année en évitant les gens. Quel était le lit du brun? Matt qu'il s'appelait. Elle fit le tour ne trouvant toujours rien. Elle s'assit sur l'un des lits et tout à coup, elle entendit :

-je te veux Matt, prends moi encore ! Prends moi encore !

Ginny sursauta, elle s'était assise sur une poupée gonflable, une invention moldue quelque peu trafiquée. Elle regarda dans les autres lits et vis que presque chaque garçon avait la sienne. Réjouie, elle sur quel était le lit du dénommé Matt et glissa un gland sous son oreiller. Elle sortit discrètement du dortoir, se recacha derrière le rideau et enleva la cape qu'elle alla ranger dans sa valise. Puis, mine de rien, elle rejoint les garçons à la table. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ensorceler le troisième. Elle attendit que ces idiots se mettent à rire et en profita pour jeter son sort à haute voix. Elle aurait préféré en magie muette, mais elle avait peur que ça ne marche pas, elle avait un peu de mal à la maîtriser ces temps ci car elle utilisait toute son énergie pour rester en occlumencie pour éviter d'être lu par son professeur. Cet idiot qui au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin, n'avait pas lu en elle pour savoir que oui, elle était concernée par le droit de cuissage et oui elle avait besoin de son aide, mais il l'avait renvoyer en lui disant que Draco pouvait la protéger. Quel idiot !

-t'as dit quoi Ginny ?

-j'ai dit ha ha ha une méduse !

-ses tentacules l'aideraient peut être a arrêter les buts !

Elle les supporta le reste de la soirée le cœur plus léger :

-et si on remettait ça demain ?

-bonne idée dit Draco

-et toi Ginny t'es d'accord ? On se fait ça dans le vestiaire de Quiditch, on sera plus tranquilles !

-oui dit Ginny, il faudrait qu'elle les affronte tôt ou tard, elle devait se débarrasser d'eux !

-----------------------

Le lendemain, Hermione suivit Ginny de près :

-tu es sure que tu veux y aller ce soir ?

-oui, il semble que tout ai fonctionné, t'a pas vue la tête du pantalon de Matt ? sourit-elle rien qu'en y pensant !

-Tu m'inquiètes Ginny !

-Faut pas Hermione, ça va aller ! Si ça dérape je t'appel !

Le reste de la journée passa vite, le professeur chourave lui permit même de rapporter 20 points pour les serpentards. Elle s'était aussi débrouillée pour rendre la cape a Hermione et pour éviter le professeur Diego en faisant de longs détours pour éviter les environs de sa classe. Comment pouvait-il être si méchant, si aigri a seulement 24 ans ? Son age avait vraiment surpris Ginny. Elle essayait souvent d'imaginer son vrai visage. Les filles le trouvaient déjà beau, qu'est-ce que ce serait avec quelques années de moins ?

Le soir arriva rapidement, Ginny rejoint les septièmes années non sans avoir d'abord rassurer encore et encore Hermione et écouter ses recommandations. Une vraie mère poule !

Elle fut agréablement acceuillie :

-Draco n'est pas la ?

-il est pas encore arrivé, mais commençons sans lui !

Ginny lut en eux et vit Draco enfermé dans un placard aux sous sol. « Délivre Draco, il est enfermé dans un placard aux cachots, merci Hermy ! »

Un des garçons profita de son moment d'absence pour la désarmée par un _expelliarmus_. Malgré qu'elle eu déjà imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, elle commença a avoir peur.

--------------------

_Sorka: la fin est écrite, j'avoue que j'hésite a faire une suite, une personne me l'a demandé, on verra. En attendant bonne lecture!_

_Gin'Lupin: j'ai vu que tu étais en alerte, n'hésite pas a me laisser une petite rewiew juste me dire si tu as aimé ou pas! En tout cas merci de me suivre ca me ravie!_


	11. Devoirs

Devoirs

Le second jeta un sort qui déchira son pull et son tee-shirt d'un coup, tombant sur le sol. Ginny se cacha les seins. Le premier approcha d'elle et voulu lui caresser la poitrine, mais elle le frappa d'un coup de point qui le fit reculer :

-alors les gars ! Ca vous fait pas bander ? demanda le brun.

Le deuxième _stupéfixa_ Ginny et vint à son tour la caresser :

-putain ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais j'arrive pas à bander !

-moi non plus, elle est ensorcelée je te dis !

-moi j'ai la goal, si vous permettez, moi je vais prendre mon pied ! _Déstupéfixe_, la, quand elle s'énerve, ça m'excite !

Ginny se remis debout aussitôt qu'elle fut _déstupéfixée_. Un des gars lui fit glisser son pantalon sur les jambes et le troisième l'approcha. Il l'a cala contre le mur l'empêchant de bouger, Ginny repensa à Malfoy, et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle était en train de subir ; tout à coup le garçon recula et dis :

-je comprends pas, je bande plus, j'y arrive plus, en s'éloignant de Ginny, ça réapparut, il retenta sa chance en posant ses lèvres sur ses seins, mais le même phénomène se répéta ; Ginny aurait voulu rire :

-salle petite garce ! Tu t'es bien gardée de nous le dire !

Toujours stupéfixée, elle ne pu leur répondre mais n'en pensa pas moins: "ça vous servira de leçon ! Dorénavant vous saurez a qui vous vous en prenez ! Vous me faites pitié !"

Le brun avança vers elle et lui foutu une raclée de rage.Elle en tomba a terre, l'autre la déstupéfixa alors qu'il allait partir.Ginny en profita pour récupérer sa baguette :

-maintenant, vous allez souffrir !

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit d'un coup :

-ne fais pas ça Ginny , ce coup-ci ça ne marchera pas ! cria Draco

-il a raison, _endoloris_ n'est pas digne de toi ! Tu les a assez punis en les rendant impuissants ! hurla Hemione comme si Ginny était sourde a ce qu'on lui disait.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient compris la leçon !

Un des septièmes années, celui qui allait partiractiva sa baguette et rhabilla Ginny :

-je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin. Je te demande pardon, il serait injuste qu'en plus tu sois puni à notre place. Je ne dis pas cela seulement parce que j'ai peur. J'ai honte, j'irai me dénoncer à Dumbledor.

-moi aussi ajouta le deuxième ; Je veux bien être puni, mais pas viré, c'est l'année des Aspics pour nous, je ne veux pas être un clochard toute ma vie.

-bande de chochottes annonça le troisième, on sera mangemort pas clochard, Aspic ou pas ! Elle nous mène en bateau, elle n'osera jamais ! Si tu t'en sors maintenant, tu t'en sortiras pas la prochaine fois ! Je n'ai aucun remords !

-Ginny garde ton sang froid ! intima une nouvelle personne

Elle se retourna et vit son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui fut bientôt rejoint par Dumbledor. Elle baissa sa baguette.

-Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenus messieurs, dit Dumbledor, mais vous n'avez pas pris mes menaces en compte, c'est bien dommage pour vous !

Ginny, rentrez avec vos amis et votre professeur, j'ai à m'entretenir avec ces jeunes gens.

« Merci Hermione »

« Je suis désolé dit Draco, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu n'ai jamais à revivre ce qui est arrivé avec mon père ! »

« N'y pense plus tu veux ? Je vais bien, je vais même mieux dormir maintenant »

-Monsieur, que va-t-il leur arrivé ? demanda Hermione

-je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'ils vont être renvoyés,

Il ne faut pas les renvoyé affirma Ginny.

Tout le monde fut surpris et la regarda :

-Si ils sont renvoyés, ils rallieront les forces du mal.

- ils le feront tout de même après ! s'exclama Draco, comme nous !

- tu te trompe Draco, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire. Je n'ai jamais été dans ce camp, toi non plus, tu hais tout ce qu'il représente. C'est dur de se l'avouer, on perd tous ses repères mais c'est comme ça !

Draco réagit a peine :

-je m'en doutais pour toi, pour ma part, ça fait déjà un moment et je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres. Ton père, il est …

-aussi du bon coté, il est agent double

-mon père s'en doute

-je sais…

-On a encore une année pour les faire changer d'avis, ne les renvoyés pas professeur !

Et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. En pensant « rouge rouge rouge ». Elle se rendit dans la cabane de Hagrid :

-ou la la ! Tu en as prit un sale coup ! Viens que je te donne de la glace. Tu vas avoir un sacré bleu ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

-T'inquiet pas, on s'en occupe déjà.

-Alexandro est vraiment un gentil professeur de te protéger comme ça ! Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

-C'est Dumbledor qui s'en occupe Hagrid, le professeur Diego ne s'occupe plus de moi depuis la rentrée.

-fini les leçons de pensimie ?

-Je crois oui, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

-c'est bien dommage, il m'a dit que tu étais douée. Il n'a certainement pas le temps, c'est la rentrée, ça ira mieux après.

-hum. Hagrid ? Je peux resté ici cette nuit ?

-ben.. ;

-s'il te plait ! En pour je continue la décoration de la cabane. Je dormirai sur le canapé !

-quel canapé ?

D'un coup de baguette Ginny fit apparaître un canapé marron à l'air confortable.

-tu as gagné ;

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter chiffon et décoration. Quand ils s'endormirent, la cabane ressemblait à une suite luxueuse d'un hôtel chic.

C'est la faim qui réveilla Ginny :

-ton estomac fait un sacré bruit !allons déjeuner.

-je peux pas, je dois faire un devoir, c'est pour ce matin.

Elle s'était souvenue du devoir de défense contre les forces du mal durant la nuit.

-je te rapporte un croissant alors !

-merci.

Ginny essaya de réfléchir au sujet de son devoir : une créature à l'air innocente qui ne l'est pas… quel sujet nul ! Quel prof nul ! Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire la veille, et ce matin, il réagirait comme si rien ne s'était passé la faisant passer aux yeux des autres pour une idiote profonde ! Elle était en rage. Elle eu une idée pour son devoir :

Le gentil professeur

Le gentil professeur est une créature à l'aspect inoffensif, on le trouve dans les écoles. Généralement, il fait craquer les filles, elles sont en admiration devant lui le trouvant si mignon ! Il est aussi aimé par les garçons, il les impressionne par sa stature et son savoir. Ils rêvent tous de devenir comme lui. Enfin, il est aussi grandement apprécié des autres professeurs pour son savoir, sa puissance et le petit goût de jeunesse qu'il leur apporte.

Cependant, il peut s'avéré très dangereux pour les élèves qui se méfient de lui, (bien qu'il leur apprenne justement en cours qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde) il les traitent plus bas que terre, les ridiculise devant les autres élèves et se débrouille pour en faire des têtes de turc afin que les idées de ces élèves ne puissent être entendues par les autres. Mais le pire, c'est que malgré tout, il réussit à faire en sorte que cet élève dépende de lui, et au moment ou celui-ci s'avoue vaincu et lui demande de l'aide, il le laisse tomber, le laisse se débrouiller seul.

Je conclurai en disant que cet être est encore plus dangereux quand il est maître en pensimie car l'élève ne peut pas lui échappé par la fuite, il le rattrape par la pensée le torturant encore plus. La seule solution pour s'en débarrasser est de faire subir une lobotomie à l'élève.

Hagrid revint dans la cabane :

-Ca y est ?tu as finit ? Je peux lire ?

Ginny lui prit le croissant des mains, lui fit une bise pour le remercier comme il s'était assis :

-Je peux pas, je suis déjà en retard !

Et elle partie.

Elle eu juste le temps de s'asseoir a coté de Néville avant que le prof arrive :

« En plein dans le mille » se dit Ginny, il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, il procédait comme si rien ne s'était passé. :

-je suppose que vous avez fait votre devoir ! Il bougea sa baguette et tous les devoirs arrivèrent à lui. Vingt points pour chaque personne qui vient parler de la créature qu'il a étudier !

Ginny regarda Hermione qui ne leva même pas le petit doigt, elle souriait béatement assise à coté de Draco qui lui aussi souriait. Néville, encouragé par la dernière fois leva la main. Ginny baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de son prof :

-venez Néville, on vous écoute

Il se leva, rejoint l'estrade et commença à parler :

-Le diablotin ressemble assez au lutin et à la fée. Il est de couleur brun foncé ou noir et mesure de quinze à vingt centimètres. Les diablotins vivent dans les terrains humides et les marécages et ont un sens de l'humour assez rudimentaire : ils s'amusent à pousser les promeneurs abusés par leur apparence de petit ange noir pour les faire tomber dans l'eau. Ils mangent de petits insectes…

Pendant que Néville parlait, le professeur parcourait les copies des élèves :

-bien, et que propose tu pour s'en débarrasser ? demanda-t-il d'un air de colère qu'il essayait de maîtriser.

A ce moment, Ginny su qu'il était tombé sur sa copie, elle allait avoir un zéro pointé, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Même en faisant correctement le devoir, elle aurait eu un mauvais résultat.

-ben, de pas se promener dans les marécages.

-Néville, il y a des créatures maléfiques partout, on resterait cloîtré chez soi si on suivait vos conseils, donnez moi une autre idée :

-écouter ce que le prof de défense contre les forces du mal dit pour les reconnaître et les éviter.

Toute la classe se mit à rire :

-c'est une excellente idée Néville ! Vingt points pour Gryfondor. A qui le tour ?

Tout le monde leva la main sauf Ginny évidement. Si Néville y était arrivé, tout le monde le pouvait. Après avoir écouté toutes les descriptions des créatures, le prof leur donna un nouveau devoir plutôt spécial :

-voila, j'ai parlé avec votre professeur de métamorphose à propos de ce devoir, elle devrait vous donner un coup de main à son prochain cours. Il s'agit pour vous de fabriquer quelque chose à l'air inoffensif et d'y inclure un compteur dedans : prenez par exemple une tasse. Votre objectif est de la rendre l'a plus attrayante possible pour qu'un maximum de personnes boivent dedans. Votre chose ne doit pas lancer de sort, ni porter atteinte à son utilisateur. Cette expérience nous permettra de voir si les gens sont assez prudents et de constater quel type d'objet est le plus maléfique.

La fin du cours s'annonça et tout le monde rangea ses affaires dans une incroyable cohue, le devoir intéressait beaucoup les élèves.

« restez, j'ai vous parler ».

Ginny fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Le remarquant, le prof la stupéfixa.


	12. Elle craque

Elle craque

Personne ne fit attention à elle, pas même Draco qui parlait avec animation à sa chère et tendre, à ce que Ginny avait pu constater. Ils s'étaient assis ensemble en cours et il avait rabaissé le caquet de tout le monde.

Elle attendit donc d'être _déstupéfixer :_

-venez me voir.

Au moment ou elle pu bouger, elle pris ses jambes a son cou, mais avant qu'elle n'ai réussi a sortir de la classe, elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs. Le prof la relâcha juste au dessus d'une chaise en face de son bureau et la _restupéfixa _:

-je voulais vous parler de votre devoir. Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai laissé tomber quand vous aviez besoin de moi ? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir écouté la dernière fois et fais ce que vous me demandiez. A moins que vous fassiez référence aux évènements d'avant la rentrée ?

« Non, je vous ai dit que je ne reviendrai jamais dessus ! »

« Quoi alors ? »

Ginny ferma son esprit du plus qu'elle pue en pensant « rouge rouge rouge rouge rouge », elle n'avait jamais été plus obsédée que ce jour. Son prof eu beaucoup de mal a réussir a lire en elle. Au bout de cinq minutes d'essais, il se vit lui parlant :

-j'ai surpris la conversation de serpentards de septième année, ils entreprennent d'user du droit de cuissage …

-…

-j'ai cru… de toute façon, Draco pourrai vous protéger !

Une seconde image lui fit face, il vit les trois serpentards :

-tu es une revenante !

-ça marche aussi !

Et enfin, les mêmes garçons la plotant et la frappant. Ginny voulais se cacher, elle mourait de honte. Son professeur aperçut alors le bleu sur son visage :

-pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez aussi concernée par le problème ?

« Depuis quand vous ne lisez plus en moi ? »

-pourquoi ne pas insister ?

« Draco pourra te protéger ! Draco pourra te protéger ! Draco pourra te protéger ! Lâchez moi maintenant ! »

Il s'exécuta ; Elle partie en pleurant touts les larmes de son corps. Elle se rendit dans les vestiaires de Quiditch des gryfondors et continua à pleurer tout son saoul, elle avait encaissé trop de choses, il fallait que ça sorte. Ça commençait par la mort de sa mère puis l'absence de son père, sa situation au sein de son ancienne école, de la nouvelle où elle était considérée comme un traître a son rang et à sa maison et une pariât par ceux auprès de qui elle aurait aimer vivre, l'affaire avec Lucius, son recommencement avec les septièmes années, sa mésaventure avec les êtres de l'eau et l'autre bonne femme, la fiancée de ce prof qui ne lui a apporté que des ennuis, qui l'a blesse tout le temps, qu'elle hait, Draco qui l'a laisse tomber, Hermione aussi… Elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle repensais tellement à sa mère. Elle aurait tellement aimé être comme elle, elle ne voulait pas être une affreuse serpentard, elle n'était pas comme ça !

Quand elle revint à la réalité, la nuit tombait, il commençait à faire froid. Elle se recroquevilla sur le banc. Plutôt mourir que de retourner dans cette affreuse salle. Comment avait-elle pu mettre autant d'amour pour la décorer ? Alors que tout le monde s'en fichait crevant les coussins, cassant les fenêtres, salissant les canapés. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour ce qui les entouraient. Elle pensa bien fort a chaque objet quelle avait mis et les supprima un à un. A la fin, il ne restait plus que la vielle salle miteuse. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle finit par s'endormir, là, dans ce vestiaire tout noir mais ou elle se sentait mieux qu'elle n'aurait été partout ailleurs malgré le froid et l'humidité.

Le lendemain, elle regarda le soleil de lever ; Elle se sentait plus légère, mais elle avait connu mieux. Elle resta la, encore un long moment, elle ne voulait toujours pas bouger, rien que le fait de devoir retourner au château l'effrayait. Mais elle devait faire bonne figure. En ce moment, toute l'école devait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec les septièmes années. Elle devait affronter les regards avec dignité. Peut être était-elle trop fière ? Mais que lui restait-il si elle n'avait plus sa fierté ? A contrecoeur, elle prit le chemin de son dortoir, prit une douche et se rendit en cours de métamorphose :

-ha ! Ginny tu es là ! s'écria Hermione, mais où étais-tu passé? On s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, on t'a cherche partout !

-je suis là maintenant lui sourit-elle calmement. Je me suis reposée, c'est tout.

-tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-ça va, ça va ;

Le professeur Diego va être content, il s'est fait vraiment beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet. Il a essayé de lire dans tes pensées pour voir où tu étais, mais il n'a pas réussi. Il nous a aidé à chercher, et comme on ne te trouvait pas, on a parlé à Dumbledor ; Il a dit que tu n'étais pas sortie de Poudlard, qu'il fallait te laisser seule, mais tu nous as fait si peur ! Draco s'en voulait même pour…

-ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente pour vous. Ai-je raté des choses intéressantes ?

-Toute la décoration de la salle des serpentards a disparut ! Ils sont dégoûtés, ils ont de nouveau la salle pourrie qu'ils avaient avant. Draco m'a laisser sous entendre que tu devais y être pour quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas bougé du vestiaire.

-On est allé voir ! On t'a pas trouvé !

-chez Gryfondor…

-ho !

-en fait, je te parlais des cours.

-non, tu pourras rattraper sur moi. Rogue t'excusera certainement, et je ne suis pas sure que le professeur Flitwick ai remarquer ton absence. Il nous a reparler du devoir de défense contre les forces du mal nous donnant des astuces pour déjouer les pièges.

-oh ! J'avais oublié ; tu as une idée ?

-oui, mais je préfère ne pas t'en parler, si j'arrive a te piéger, ce sera mieux que si j'arrive a piéger cents élèves !

-faut pas abuser quand même !

-je ne connaît personne d'aussi méfiante que toi !

-Et pour les… demanda doucement Ginny

Matt a été renvoyé et les autres sont ici a titre d'essais, ils te cherchaient pour te représenter leurs excuses ; je crois qu'ils sont sincères, tu leur a bien fait peur il faut dire. Madame Pomfresh a été déçue d'apprendre que tu l'avais dupée, mais je crois qu'elle a compris.

Ginny nota d'aller s'excuse auprès de l'infirmière.

Le cours de McGonagall ne fut pas très utile à Ginny sauf pour savoir comment implanter le compteur, elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Elle en profita donc pour rattraper les cours. A midi, elle allait se déffilé quand Hermione l'a rattrapa :

-hors de question que tu te défile, tu es maigrelette, tu as salle mine, un bon repas te fera du bien.

-Hermione, je n'ai pas très envie de rejoindre les serpentards.

-tu as raison, il en est hors de question, tu viens manger avec Draco et moi à la table de Gryfondor ;

-depuis quand tes amis acceptent –ils les serpentards ? Et Draco ?

-Tu te posais moins de questions avant, c'était plus drôle !

Ginny finit par céder et mangea à coté d'Hermione. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que plusieurs élèves ne mangeaient pas à la bonne table.

-un jour, plus personne ne se souviendra qu'avant on mangeai entre maison lui dit Hermione très optimiste.

-ça sera grâce a vous deux dit Draco. Il y a une photo de vous deux dans le couloir au troisième étage, quand Ginny venait manger avec toi Hermione. Vous étiez trop mignonne !

Ginny faisait beaucoup d'effort pour paraître bien, mais elle sentait tous ces regards sur elle. Ils lui faisaient mal. Avait-elle tant changé ? Avant, elle s'en serait complètement fichue.

-Ginny, oublie les !lui dit Hermione

-De qui tu parles ?

Les trois compères rirent de bon cœur.

Ron et Harry étaient un peu plus loin, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à Ginny ayant appris ce qui lui était arrivé, ils estimaient qu'il valait mieux laisser Hermione remettre les choses dans l'ordre avant d'intervenir. Ils se contentèrent donc de sourire amicalement à Ginny quand ils croisèrent son regard.

« Venez dans mon bureau après manger s'il vous plait »

Ginny ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle avait si mal au cœur quand elle pensait a lui !

« Je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir »

« Je veux qu'on mettent les choses au clair »

« Je suis désolée, je sais, ce n'est pas votre faute mais la mienne. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Cependant, je préfère ne pas vous voir a part pour les cours ».

« Vous allez vous défilez encore longtemps avant de jouer carte sur table avec moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

« C'est justement de ça que je veux qu'on parle ; Venez, j'ai dit s'il vous plait »

Ginny se résigna « ok »

Elle finit son repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent a la fin du repas et firent tout pour la distraire certainement à cause d'Hermione, mais elle trouva ça agréable.

Plus tard, elle les laissa et se rendit dans le bureau de son prof. Elle frappa à la porte.

« entrez ».

Il l'attendait assis à son bureau. Il était vraiment beau malgré ses cernes :

-asseyez-vous.

Ginny s'exécuta sans mot dire. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête a parler, il commença :

-Ginny, je tiens vraiment à mettre les choses au clair entre nous.

« On se croirait dans une sitcom débile ! » pensa Ginny.

Il ne se laissa pas déstabilisé :

-Je reconnais que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qui vous est arrivé. J'aurai du me douter que vous étiez concernée quand vous êtes venue me voir, mais je vous ai cru et j'ai respecté votre choix en ce qui concerne le fait de ne pas lire dans vos pensées. Je ne sais plus ce que vous voulez, je sais que vous me détestez mais paradoxalement, Hagrid m'a dit que les cours vous manquaient, vous ne voulez pas que je lise en vous et des fois si. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous voulez vraiment. Je crois que je ne peu pas être plus clair ?

Ginny hésita. « Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Etre une Gryfondor, gagner le tournoi de quiditch, avoir des bonnes notes, être appréciée de tous. Mais vis-à-vis de son prof, tout était flou. Elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'il savait déjà à son sujet, sinon peut être que tout aurait été plus clair.

Voyant son embarras il lui fit une proposition :

-peut être ferions nous mieux d'arrêter ces cours pendant un moment et de reprendre plus tard quand notre relation sera plus calme.


	13. L'arnaqueuse

L'arnaqueuse

- non! Ginny avait répondu sans réfléchir. Je, jepréfère continuer maintenant que je fais des progrès. Mais différemment, je ne veux plus que vous lisiez en moi intempestivement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez de moi, ça me dérange beaucoup d'autant que moi je ne sais rien de vous.

-Très bien, je ne lirai plus en toi, je te propose de te donner les cours pendant cette tranche horaire avant que tu n'ailles en botanique, il me semble que tu n'as pas cours.

-C'est vrai ? Vous ne lirez plus rien ?

-à condition que tu fasses de même.

-promis !

Elle retrouva instantanément le sourire. « Il peut être vraiment mignon quand il veut ! »

-sauf pendant nos heures de cours évidement. Mignon ou pas, il faut que je vous fasse travailler, sachez que j'irai vous chercher dans vos moindres retranchements, bien évidement, je vous invite a continuer a faire de même avec moi. Il ne tient qu'a vous qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité.

Ginny rougit comme une tomate, il était pas si mignon que ça tout compte fait !

Il lui sourit :

-dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

-oui. Merci pour tout dit-elle en baissant le regard.

-Je voulais savoir, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par : faire craquer les filles ?

Ginny rougit encore un peu plus.

-c'est une expression moldue je crois…

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire ? »

«Je fais craquer leurs os ? »

Ginny rit : « que vous les rendez nerveuses, qu'elles vous trouve bien, très bien, charmant, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? » Le cœur de Ginny commença à s'emballer.

-non rien ! Vous êtes prêtes ? Je vais essayer de trouver votre projet pour mon devoir.

-non ! C'est de la triche ! Je tiens à vous avoir !

-ça ne marchera pas, je suis très méfiant et craquant comme gars !

Ginny sourie :

-c'est moi qui vais deviner. Concentrez vous !

-bien professeur lui répondit-il.

Ginny essaya de se concentrer, mais elle avait du mal, elle aurait tant aimé continuer la causette avec son prof, cette soudaine bonne entente lui mettait du baume au cœur ; Elle se concentra de plus en plus fort et vis soudain l'image de la femme blonde. Encore ! Elle se rassura en se disant que c'était certainement l'ancien souvenir. Elle se concentra pour en être certaine. Non, elle avait bien la même robe, mais ça se passait à Poudlard. Elle fit un ultime effort pour entendre ce qu'elle disait : « marier ». Troublée, elle perdit de sa concentration et retomba dans un trou noir.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Ginny ne voulais pas qu'il sache :

« La couleur de votre caleçon »

« Vous plaisantez ! »

Ginny ferma son esprit du mieux qu'elle pu et essaya de faire un leur en imaginant les sous vêtements de son prof. Une image de lui en caleçon lui vint de son imagination et elle se concentra dessus.

« je suis flatté par la représentation que vous vous faites de moi ; mais malheureusement pour vous, je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça, sans compter qu'on ne voit même pas mon tatouage. A mon tour »

Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre, elle s'imagina en tee-shirt long, très long.

« Fait attention Alexandro, Tu joues sur un terrain glissant » se dit-il a lui-même bien qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de la revoir en petite tenue. Elle avait éveillée tous ses sens lorsqu'il l'avait vue en maillot de bain. Il fallait qu'il lutte contre ses pulsions, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était une peste, il la détestait même.

Ginny se déconcentra en voyant le front de son prof se plisser alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé :

« Ca va pas ? »

« Si, si »

Pas convaincu, elle se concentra pour lire en lui :

« Que vous veux Dumbledor ? »

-vous avez vu Dumbledor ?

-ben oui

-Ginny ! Vous y arrivez !

-a quoi ? Vous avez baissé votre garde.

-non, je commence à vous connaître et je ne baisse plus ma garde, j'étais au maximum. Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre ?

-c'est tout, je me fatigue beaucoup pour pas grand-chose. Que vous voulai Dumbledor ?

-c'est pas important. Vous voulez essayer de trouver autre chose ? Mon animal préféré ?

Ginny se concentra, elle s'en fichait totalement et savait qu'elle n'y arrivait que quand elle voulait vraiment avoir une information. Elle fit tout de même un effort. Elle vit l'image d'un petit garçon avec une vielle dame, il pleurait. En effort de plus et elle pu entendre : il est mort mamie, mon petit chat est mort. Puis, une autre image apparut : Le même petit garçon un peu plus grand sauvé des eaux par un chien.

-Le chien

-raté, retentez votre chance la prochaine fois !

Ginny le regarda, elle ne comprenait pas. Tout se passait si bien et il l'a chassait ?

-j'ai cours et vous aussi.

Elle regarda sa montre. Elle allait être en retard :

-merci professeur, et oubliez pas votre promesse !pas de lecture !

Il resta un instant a son bureau repensant qu'il avait faillit la voir en sous vêtements. Il l'imagina dans de la lingerie fine, noire qui mettrait sa peau blanche en valeur. Il commença à avoir une érection. Je suis fou ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Et qui plus est mon élève sans compter qu'on a un bien trop grand écart d'age.

La fin de la journée se passa bien, en botanique, elle demanda à Hermione de la pousser a dire des trucs méchants sur son prof, elle voulait voir si il tenait parole :

-laisse tomber Ginny ! Je crois qu'il a été très patient avec toi, ne recommence pas à le chercher ! Ce n'est pas avec une petite peste comme toi qu'il devrait passer son temps mais avec une jolie jeune femme qui le rendrai heureux.

-figure toi qu'il va se marier !

-tu en es sure ! s'exclama Hermione s'attirant tous les regards.

-Oui je suis sure qu'il faut couper ici Hermione répondit fort a son tour Ginny pour qu'ils détournent enfin le regard :

-on à du leur lancer un sort de _sourdoreille _dit un garçon

-t'as raison répondit son comparse.

-cris le sur tous les toits pendant que tu y est !

-t'en est sur ? Ça va faire des jalouses !

-je l'ai lu en lui.

-on dirai que tu progresses vite, je ne suis pas sur qu'il te donne encore beaucoup des leçons à ce rythme là.

--------------------

Le soir, elle se décida à réapparaître chez les serpentards. Elle était très anxieuse, comment allait-ils réagir par rapport a sa soi disant trahison, et aux septièmes années.

Elle avança lentement pensant « rouge rouge rouge », cette pensée l'a calmait bien :

-hé Ginny s'exclama Badock ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

Il lui fit une place à ses cotés :

-on disait justement que tu nous manquais. Il faut qu'on parle aussi de notre technique de Quiditch, tu es toujours décidée a faire partie de l'équipe n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne sue quoi répondre. Pritchard enchaîna :

-vu la leçon que tu as donné aux septième année, tout le monde va te craindre a mort sur le terrain !

Ginny ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pansy la regarda :

-c'est de ma faute, je suis désolée, mais au nom de toute les filles je te remercie et salut le courage que tu as eu. On a presque toute été harcelées par eux, tu t'es battu pour nous toutes, merci beaucoup.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

-pour Ginny hip hip hip

-hourra ! répondirent tous les serpentards ensemble.

Ginny était devenue cramoisie :

-merci beaucoup.

-on peut dire que t'as fait fort ! Ils faisaient moins les malins quand ils ont due raconter les effets des sorts que tu leur a jeté !

Tout le monde ri et Ginny su qu'elle avait retrouvé sa place.

Les joyeuses retrouvailles furent interrompues par l'arrivée des hiboux qui apportaient le courier. Deux hiboux se posèrent devant Ginny :

-Hé bien, tu es gâtée Ginny !

L'un des hiboux avait déposé un bouquet de fleurs sur la table avec une enveloppe :

-c'est ta fête ? Ton anniversaire, tu as un admirateur secret ?

Ginny se mit à penser que ça pouvait être Alexandro…elle ouvrit la lettre et l'a lu. C'était une lettre d'excuse des deux septièmes années. Elle les regarda et leur fit un signe qui voulait dire merci et oui je vous pardonne. Elle ouvrit la deuxième lettre, elle fut très émue en la lisant :

_Très chère Ginny,_

_Je tiens à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi à propos du droit de cuissage en prévenant ce gentil prof. Sans votre alerte, je crois que je serai dans un sale état en ce moment, voyez vous, je n'ai pas votre volonté ni votre force, j'aurai vite été terrassée. Vous êtes mon modèle. Encore merci._

_Julia Flobleu (serdaigle)_

-oh la la la !

-quoi ? dit Ginny qui fut immédiatement sortie de ses pensées

-vous savez, Arletta Mangeroux, la célèbre arnaqueuse, elle « vient de divorcer de Arthus Gringoire avec la bagatelle somme de sept millions : l'homme célèbre en était tombé amoureux fou à cause d'un filtre d'amour ; mais elle a apparemment volontairement arrêter de le lui administré. Je cite : « je suis profondément amoureuse d'un autre homme, voila tout, grâce a lui, je pourrais vivre heureuse et à l'abri du manque, il a de bons contacts». Elle ne nie donc pas l'arnaque cette fois ci. C'est un nouveau record pour elle, elle aura été mariée en tout et pour tout 2 jours ». Il y a une photo, qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche ! Comment peux-t-elle avoir un amoureux ?

-Elle lui a fait aussi boire un filtre d'amour !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et la photo fit le tour. Ginny cessa net de rire en reconnaissant la femme. Elle allait donc épouser Alexandro maintenant qu'elle était à l'abri du besoin. "Il faut que je fasse quelque chose et vite !"

Préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Elle sortit dehors et ramassa des fleurs des champs tout en pensant à son professeur. Je suis sûre qu'il va lui tomber dans les bras, après il quittera l'école et il ne lui donnerait plus de cours. Etait-ce vraiment les cours qui lui manqueraient ou bien le professeur lui –même ? Il fallait qu'elle lise dans les pensées de son prof, juste une dernière fois. Elle avait mauvaise conscience de le faire, ils avaient un marché, si elle le rompait, alors lui aussi, et elle ne désirait vraiment pas qu'il le fasse. Quand elle eu un bouquet assez conséquent, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner par madame Pomfresh. Elle allait frapper à la porte de son bureau mais elle arrêta son geste pour écouter ce qui se disait :

-un lit ici ? Vous auriez plus vite fait de la mettre dans le votre mignon comme vous êtes ! Pour une fois qu'on a un jeune professeur, tout le monde comprendra parfaitement.

-Elle arrivera tard dans la nuit, je ne désire pas que les élèves la voient.

-Comme vous voudrez. Je l'a réveillerai à 6 heures et lui servirait son petit déjeuné dans votre bureau c'est bien ça ?

-merci

Ginny eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière un rideau avant que son charmant professeur ne quitte le bureau de madame Pomfresh. C'était pour ce soir ! Ou plutôt demain, il fallait qu'elle intervienne, mais comment ?

Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle frappa au bureau :

-oui ! Entrer Alexandro, vous avez oubliez votre sacoche sur…

-c'est moi…

-Ginny…dit-elle d'un air vexé.

Elle lui tendit les fleurs :

-pour moi ?

-c'est pour me faire pardonner, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir du vous mentir la dernière fois, je, je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Voyant l'ai dépité de Ginny, elle sourit et dit :

-Je crois que j'aurai fait la même chose ! Gardons ça entre nous, mais je trouve que vous leur avez donner une bonne leçon !

-dois-je en conclure que je suis excusée ?

-absolument, tout excusée !

-Hum hum !

-oh Alexandro !

-ma sacoche…excusez moi.

Il partit en souriant. Mais pourquoi souriait-il comme un demeuré ? Ginny revint vite a sa méditation : il est heureux que son Arletta revienne. Grr !

-il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai encore des devoirs, merci !

Finalement, elle rejoint sa salle commune. Elle était presque déserte, les bruits venaient des dortoirs. Discrètement, elle remit en place quelques éléments décoratifs. Ils l'avaient bien mérité, elle se sentait mieux maintenant grâce à eux. Dans son dortoir, les discutions allaient bon train :

-moi je dis qu'elle va épouser le nouveau pour ses contacts pour avoir plus d'argent, ça me parait clair ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ginny ?

-vous parlez de l'arnaqueuse ?

-absolument.

-je ne sais pas.

-Tu vois, elle est d'accord avec moi !

Ginny s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ces deux la ne cessaient jamais de se disputer.

De quels contacts voulait-elle parler ? Un professeur n'a pas de contact avec les gens de la haute société, a moins que….Les élèves, elle parlait des élèves ! Une bonne partie d'entre eux faisaient partie de la noblesse anglaise dont elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa douche, il fallait à tout pris qu'elle en informe son professeur. Mais comment ? Il allait l'a traiter de menteuse à coup sur ! Il paraissait vraiment content tout à l'heure en pensant à elle. En sortant, elle se mêla à la conversation des filles :

-tout compte fait, je pense que tu as raison Pansy, les gens comme ça ne changent jamais.

Elle fut toute heureuse :

-On n'a qu'à relire l'article en détail. Ginny en profita pour copier l'article sur une feuille vierge, elle avait trouvé cette idée grâce aux moldus et leur « photocopieuse », l'image apparaissait sur la nouvelle feuille identique à l'orignale.

Une fois qu'elle en eu finit avec les filles, elle mis en relief quelques informations de l'article avant d'aller le passer sous la porte du bureau de son professeur :

Elle revint en courant dans son dortoir et se coucha. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. « Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si il l'a trouvait trop tard ? Ou même pas du tout ! » Elle finit par mettre son réveil a 6 heures pour avoir le temps de réfléchir le lendemain matin. Sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars, il y avait plein de petites Arletta dans l'école qui demandaient de l'argent encore et encore.

Le réveil sonna, elle l'éteint aussi vite. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, s'arrangea le visage, et enfila une nuisette un peu plus sexy que celle qu'elle portait actuellement. Elle prit sa cape, s'enveloppa dedans et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur. Elle ne devait plus penser à ce qu'elle allait faire sinon, elle ne le ferait pas. Une fois devant la porte, elle écouta la conversation :

-qu'est-ce qui te retient Alexandro ?

C'était le moment, elle posa sa cape un peu plus loin et ouvrit la porte après avoir brièvement frappé.


	14. Pas juste!

Pas juste!

Alexandro la regarda d'un air surpris mélangé de quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne se laissa pas distraire :

-bonjour mon cœur !

Elle alla s'installer sur ses genoux :

-bonjour madame, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? L'infirmerie est-elle assez confortable ? Y avez-vous bien dormi ?

-très bien merci

Ginny but du café dans la tasse d'Alexandro pour se donner consistance, lui ne disait toujours rien. Elle enchaîna :

-On dit que vous venez d'hériter en quelque sorte d'une énorme fortune est-ce vrai ?

-je… je viens de divorcer

-oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est si dur de se retrouver seule ! Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille me préparer, j'ai cours moi !

Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alexandro qui répondit à son baiser. Elle serait volontiers restée comme ça beaucoup plus longtemps, mais elle devait vraiment partir pour finir sa scène. Elle se leva et parti en faisant tout pour éviter le regard d'Alexandro. Dans le couloir, elle remis sa cape et s'enfuit a toute jambe retrouver son dortoir. Elle se recoucha. Elle repensa au baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec son professeur. Elle se toucha les lèvres, il l'a brûlait encore. Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Elle se posait encore la question quand Pansy lui demanda si elle était réveillée :

-oui, elle ouvrit le rideau, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-je voulais savoir si tu voulais un thé ?

-quoi ? oh ! non merci, ta tasse est jolie, mais je dois déjeuner avec Hermione, je prendrai mon petit dej là bas !

« quelle idiote, si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu venir, ça sens le piège a plein nez, et vive l'imagination ! »

Elle s'habilla et rejoint Hermione au petit dej, elle était soulagée, son prof avait déjà pris son petit déjeuné, il ne descendrai pas. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait même l'éviter toute la journée si elle prévoyait un sandwich pour ce midi. Elle hésita à raconter l'histoire a Hermione, et puis, elle ne le fit pas, elle était pas mal occupée avec Draco.

Ils lui avaient tous les deux caché leur devoir. Elle devait vraiment s'y mettre !

-------------------------

Le cours de potion permit de faire oublier l'espace de quelques instants le professeur à la jeune fille. Rogue leur demanda de faire une potion d'invisibilité très difficile à faire, qu'il fallait laisser reposer une semaine avant de la finir. Ça durerai donc le temps de deux cours.

« Pas mal Lodeway, il vous reste un espoir pour la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas la peau se serpent grillée. »

« Merci monsieur, pour ce qui est de la dernière fois… »

« J'ai été informé de ce qui vous est arrivé. Est-ce que vos cours avec le professeur Diego progressent ? »

Ginny sentit son regard inquisiteur et elle ferma sa pensée :

« Absolument ! »

« C'est ce que je constate, vous êtes bien meilleure que ce Potter ! »

« Merci »

Il continua sa ronde :

-il n l'a même pas engueulé pour son absence ! Maugréa Ron je suis sur qu'il en pince pour elle !

-On s'en fou ! Lui répondit Harry, occupe toi de ta potion, on va encore se faire engueuler !

Le cours de sortilège intéressa vivement Ginny, elle réussit même à gagner plus de points que Hermione, c'était vraiment une bonne journée !

A midi, comme prévu, elle se dirigea vers le lac pour pique-niquer. Elle se laissa aller à penser à son professeur, leur relation avait bien changé. La question du matin lui revint : pourquoi avait-il répondu à son baisé ? Elle se mit a espérer au fond d'elle même que peut être il éprouvait quelques sentiments à son égard. Impossible, vu tout ce qu'il avait du voir d'elle, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle se résolue à penser qu'il avait répondu à son baisé pour rentrer dans son jeu car il avait compris ce que Arletta voulait de lui, ainsi il s'en débarrassait plus facilement . Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand elle fut interrompue :

-Ginny ?

Elle sursauta. Ouf, ce n'était pas lui !

-oui ? C'était Zabini.

-je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi dit-il d'un bloc.

-heu, bien, c'est que…

Elle ne désirait absolument pas sortir avec lui ! Elle avait déjà penser a plusieurs garçons mais certainement pas lui !

-je n'y ai jamais songé, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir avec un garçon.

Pur mensonge, son corps ne réclamai que ça !

-tu veux dire que…c'est non ou que tu es lesbienne ?

-non, c'est non. Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie.

-je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir. ..

-non, c'est pas la peine, c'est non.

-peut être que demain tu changeras d'avis.

-non, je ne crois pas.

-moi si !

Sur ces mots il partit. « Il est sourd ou quoi ? ». Elle du a son tour partir pour se rendre en cours de divination. « Je changerai d'avis et quoi encore ! ».

----------------

Elle passa sa soirée à la bibliothèque en cherchant des idées pour le devoir d'Alexandro. Alexandro, elle l'appelait Alexandro, voila qui voulait tout dire. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ne valait pas mieux que toutes les autres ! Il faut dire, peu de garçon faisaient le poids a coté de lui, surtout pas Zabini ! Il n'était pas qu'un physique, il avait une personnalité pas si horrible qu'elle avait pu le penser, il pouvait même être drôle des fois, gentil, attentionné…

« Stop ! Tu redérives là ma pauvre fille ! Tu as oublié tout ce qui est arrivé par sa faute ! Il se fiche complètement de toi ! Quand tu avais besoin de lui, il t'a laissé tomber rappel toi, ça t'a pas servi de leçon ! Voila que tu te prépares à faire la même erreur ! ». Sa conscience « serpentard » la rattrapait. « Tu devrais lui montrer ce que tu as ressenti ! ». Ginny ne savait plus, peut être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée de lui montrer combien il avait pu la faire souffrir, il l'a comprendrait mieux et peu être lui pardonnerai sa mauvaise attitude ? Le chat, il faut que je fasse un petit chat pour son cours, un qui fait pitié, pas un joli chat, un petit chat maigrelet qu'on meurt d'envie d'aider ! Je le laisserai traîner dans l'école vers son bureau, il aura pitié et l'adoptera. On verra bien la tête qu'il tira quand je le retransformerai ! Pleurera-til comme quand il était petit ?

Elle s'activa toute la soirée pour trouver comment créer son faux chat. Lorsque la bibliothèque ferma, elle se cacha, elle n'avait pas encore trouver comment créer toutes les fonctions : léchouille, ronronnement et autres… Une fois la bibliothécaire partie, elle se remit au travail. Elle eu finit vers quatre heures du matin. Elle était vraiment satisfaite ! Elle alla le poser dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du prof et passa par les cuisines avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se leva à neuf heures et demie et se prépara pour les tests de Quiditch. Elle se rendit comme prévu sur le terrain à 10 heures. Hermione était dans les gradins avec Harry et Ron. Elle les salua d'un signe de la main.

Zabini rassembla tous les postulants :

-Beaucoup de postes sont déjà pourvus, il ne reste que trois place de poursuiveur. Je n'ai qu'une chose a vous dire : soyez le meilleur. Pour commencer, je voudrai que vous enfourchiez vos ballai et que vous vous baladiez sur le terrain doucement et de plus en plus vite a chaque coup de sifflet. Quand vous recevez une tache blanche sur votre cape, vous redescendez et vous quittez le terrain est-ce clair ?

-oui.

Rien que le fait d'enfourcher son ballai fut difficile pour plusieurs personnes que Zabini élimina immédiatement. Ginny s'amusait à zigzaguer entre les gens. Plusieurs taches furent lancées et un coup de sifflet retentit. Ginny accéléra. Elle continuait de zigzaguer, mais trois personnes à la fois maintenant. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux autres se contentant de voler de plus en plus vite au grès des sifflés. Enfin, Zabini leur demanda de redescendre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine :

-bien, maintenant vous allez vous faire des passes avec le souaffle, faites attention aux cognards. Il fit signe à Badock et Pritchard de rentrer en scène. Tout le monde remonta dans les airs. Ginny reçut parfaitement le souaffle plusieurs fois et le passa aussi correctement à tous ses coéquipiers. A un moment, on entendit un cri, l'un d'eux venait de se prendre un cognard et était en train de tomber de son balai. Elle fonça à sa rencontre pour le soutenir. Il reçut néanmoins une grosse tache blanche. Pour la dernière épreuve, il fallait simplement mettre un maximum de but à Zabini lui-même sur 5 essais. Ils étaient encore 5 en liste. Le premier, très sur de lui réussit à passer trois buts. Le second trois aussi. Ginny passa et, en lisant dans les pensées de Zabini, réussit a savoir de quel coté il allait plongé et mis les cinq buts applaudie par les élèves qui avaient rejoint les gradins. Le quatrième en mis quatre et le cinquième deux. Il y avait un dilemme. Tout le monde redescendit a terre. Pendant ce temps, Zabini demanda à Ginny :

-tu as changé d'avis pour hier ?

-non lui répondit franchement Ginny.

-très bien. Bon, je vous annonce que vous êtes sélectionnés tous les trois puisque vous avez mis le plus de but.

-Et moi alors !lui dit Ginny

Les autres, trop contents ne dirent rien :

-j'ai besoin d'une équipe qui gagne pas de personnes qui s'apitoient sur le sort des autres ! Pendant que tu t'occupes du blessé, les points ne rentrent pas !

-si tu t'occupes pas de tes joueurs, il n'y en a plus pour les marquer !

-Je te rappel que c'est moi le capitaine et donc JE décide.

Tout le monde le hua :

-c'est petit ce que tu fais, c'est comme ça que tu te venges parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Je préfère ne pas jouer que de sortir avec un mec aussi répugnant que toi !

Sur ces mots elle quitta le terrain rouge de colère. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il !

-L'histoire fit le tour de l'école. Les serpentards, tout aussi scandalisés que les autres maisons avaient fait une pétition pour Zabini ne soit plus le capitaine de l'équipe. Les professeurs ne firent rien, Ginny fut convoquée par leur conseil. Le soir venu, elle se présenta. Elle attendit un moment avant de voir sortir tous les préfets. Hermione lui dit :

-on a défendu du mieux qu'on pouvait ta cause. Tous, aucun n'a contredit les autres, les autres maisons pensent que si elles gagnent, ça ne vaudra rien. Mais les professeurs ont tenus à en parler entre eux sans notre présence.

-merci Hermione !

On l'a fit entrer dans la salle où siégeaient tous les professeurs,

-Ginny, nous avons longuement discuté avec vos préfets, amis, non amis, serpentards et non serpentard à propos de la sélection de l'équipe de Quiditch. On a bien compris que vous faites parti des meilleurs et que la décision de Zabini est injuste. Cependant, nous avons décidé de ne rien faire annonça McGonagall

-quoi ! J'ai été la meilleure, si je ne suis pas prise c'est parce que je ne marche pas dans son chantage !

-nous sommes au courant, cependant, nous savons aussi que vous avez de grandes capacités en pensimie et que ceci serait injuste pour les autres équipes que vous participiez au tournoi.

-mais je suis incapable de lire dans la pensée de tous ces gens à la fois !

Votre professeur de pensimie pense que c'est pour très bientôt, comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas accepter votre candidature qu'à un moment précis de l'année et vous renvoyer de votre poste plus tard, les autres ne comprendraient pas et je crois que vous ne tenez pas a ce que tout le monde connaisse votre capacité psychique ? D'autant que ce secret vous apporte une certaine sécurité.

Ginny était rageuse :

-je vais être punie pour beaucoup d'autres loisirs alors !

-en effet, le club de duel vous est aussi interdit, mais ne prenez pas ça comme une punition, c'est pour la justice.

Encore plus en colère :

-dans le tournoi des trois sorciers, chacun peut utiliser toutes ses capacités, c'est pareil dans les grand concours de duel et en championna de Quiditch. Pourquoi pas ici !

-gardez votre calme ! On viens de vous expliquer. Faite un effort de compréhention ! Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

« Ginny claqua la porte en sortant. Je les hais ! « Votre professeur de pensimie gna gna gna gna gna. Il a bien caché son jeu ce sale con ! »

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper ?

Hermione et Draco l'attendait plus loin dans le couloir :

-alors ?

-ils insinuent que je tricherai en utilisant la pensimie, ils ne font rien, j'ai ni le droit au quiditch ni aux duels !

-avoue qu'ils ont pas tout a fait tord dit Hermione

-puisqu'ils sont si malin, ils n'avaient qu'a me jeter un sort pour que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser sur le terrain, mais non !

-tu leurs as demandé ?

-tu rigoles ? Ils avaient déjà pris leur décision, ils ne m'ont même pas écouté. Tout ça à cause de cet abrutit de prof qui leur a mentit en disant que je pourrais bientôt lire dans les pensées de tout le monde en même temps !

-tu peux faire ça ! demanda Draco

-bien sur que non idiot !

-calme toi, c'est pas grave !

-si c'est grave, dans quoi veux tu que je me défoule ?

-tu veux peut être dire briller ?

-quoi ?

-ces loisirs te plaisent car tu es la meilleure.lui affirma Hermione

-et alors ?

-Tu perds deux occasions de briller, de te faire apprécier des gens. Tu es une serpentard, c'est normal !

-n'importe quoi !

Ginny partit laissant les deux en plan.

---------------------

Le soir, dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait appris que rien ne serai fait en faveur de Ginny, et tout le monde lui apporta son soutient . Ginny se sentit un peu apaisée.

Le soir, elle se coucha tout de même de mauvaise humeur, frustrée. Le dimanche lui parut long, si elle avait été dans l'équipe de Quiditch, elle aurait passé la journée à parler stratégie et entraînement, au lieu de cela, elle le passa a se morfondre. La compassion des gens était passée, et toutes les dernières équipes étaient en train de se former. Elle avait refusé d'accompagner Hermione et Draco voir les sélections. Pourquoi regarder qui jouait puisqu'elle n'aurait pas à les battre, ça n'aurait fait que lui enfoncer le couteau un peu plus profond.

Elleréattaqua la nouvelle semaine sans joie. McGonagall leur demanda des nouvelles de leur devoirs, si ils avaient tous été mis en route. Elle questionna aussi sur les premiers résultats obtenus. Ginny se rappela de son chat, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il était devenu, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle se fichait de tout. Elle pensa même qu'elle aurait du faire en sorte qu'il rende tout le monde malade. Peu être qu'à un moment, par désespoir, on lui aurait demandé de jouer au quiditch pour compléter l'équipe car tous les autres seraient malades.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle aimait ce professeur ? Elle le haïssait, c'était sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas jouer au Quiditch. Hermione l'y traîna de force :

-aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les épouvantards.

-monsieur, on l'a déjà fait ;

-je sais, mais j'aimerai que l'on voit si il y a des changements, peut être que certains d'entre vous ont peur de jolies et agréables créatures maintenant ? Avez-vous tous mis votre devoir en marche ? bien. Avant de commencer, j'aimerai savoir si vous pensez vous être fait prendre au piège ? Oui Néville ?

-J'ai but dans la tasse de Pansy.

-oh ! Il fallait pas le dire ! s'écria Pansy.

Tout le monde ri.

Chacun donna son avis et ses conseils pour éviter les pièges. Ginny n'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la salle dans tous les angles. « Elle pourrait être beaucoup mieux » mais elle s'en désintéressa rapidement. « Peux rien faire ! ».

« Tu peux te concentrer en cours et rapporter des points à ta maison, c'est ennivrant »

« Vous m'avez pris pour Hermione ! Vous avez rompus notre accord ! »

« On est en cours non ? »

« Je vous hais ! »

Elle se concentra pour fermer son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'on passe à la pratique avec les épouvantards.

Contrairement à l'année ou ils les avaient déjà étudiés, Ginny ne rit pas. Elle trouvait cet exercice pathétique et ridiculisante à souhait, chacun devait s'exposer à sa plus grande peur se pissant dessus pendant que les autres riaient, et quand enfin, il arrivait la transformer et à provoquer un nouvel éclat de rire, on passait au suivant : la morale est que dans ce cours on passait plus de temps a se foutre de la gueule de l'autre qu'autre chose :

-à ton tour Ginny !

Elle se concentra et l'épouvantard se transforma en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.


	15. Ennième confrontation

Ennieme confrontation

Les rires s'estompèrent laissant place à la surprise. Ginny continua l'exercice et le transforma en bouffon. Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle, et on passa au suivant. Le prof rangea l'épouvantard dans la malle :

-Lodeway, vous êtes collée samedi après midi !

Elle allait répliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle avait Quiditch, mais elle se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe.

-t'as fait fort la quand même ! s'exclama Hermione en sortant du cours.

-ouais, mais elle était bien bonne s'exclama Draco !

Ginny sourit.

-je ne doute plus du bon sens du Choixpeau quand il t'a mis chez serpentard ! ricana-t-il.

La nouvelle fit le tour du château. Les gens ne cessaient de lui demander comment elle avait fait, évidement, elle se faisait un plaisir de garder le mystère. Ça lui permit de moins penser au Quiditch et de passer plus rapidement la semaine de cours.

Le jeudi, elle ne fit aucun effort en pensimie, bien que le prof n'ai pas mentionné ce qui était arrivé le lundi précédent. Elle se contenta tout le long du cours de fermer sa pensée sans chercher à trouver la moindre information sur son prof. Elle ne lui répondit même pas quand il lui posa des questions.

Le samedi arriva. Alors que la plupart des élèves profitaient des derniers jours de beau temps pour discuter près du lac ou bien aller voir les entraînements de Quiditch, Ginny se rendit à sa colle. Comme d'habitude, elle était en retard et son prof l'attendait faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. L'époque de la bonne entente et du baisé était révolue :

-vous vous croyez seule au monde ?

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

-Suivez moi !

Toujours sans dire mot, elle suivit son prof en dehors du château jusque dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne broncha pas et le suivit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, il s'arrêta, ne l'ayant pas vu, elle lui fonça dedans. Elle ne s'excusa même pas. Il lui montra une clairière dans laquelle se trouvait plein de petits elfes :

-vous allez en prendre une vingtaine.

Ginny entra dans la clairière avec une cage. A cet instant précis ils lui sautèrent dessus la mordant, lui tirant les cheveux, l'a déshabillant presque. Elle cria de douleur. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à s'en débarrasser en partie et a prendre sa baguette. Elle les _stupéfixa_ tous. Le silence se fit peu a peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son prof qui se moquait d'elle. Elle ramassa une vingtaine d'elfes, les mis dans la cage. La voyant prête a rentrer, le professeur tourna les talons. Ginny attrapa un elfe dans sa main libre et partit à sa suite. Quand ils furent un peu plus loin, elle _déstupéfixa_ l'elfe qu'elle tenait dans sa main et le lança sur son prof. Il se mit à bouger dans tous les sens cherchant ce qui pouvait lui faire aussi mal, l'elfe ne cessait de le mordre. Il cru d'abord à une sangsue, la cherchant activement. L'elfe bougeait beaucoup, il était malin. Ginny avait aussi _déstupéfixé_ les autres qui riaient comme des forcenés dans leur cage. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard il réussit enfin à se débarrasser de l'elfe. Il regarda Ginny qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait bien eu ! Voila ce qui arrivait quand on voulait jouer avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée et Ginny alla manger. Il y avait de l'animation : les poufsouffles avaient trouvés un sort pour se rendre plus rapide au quiditch. Tout le monde donnait son avis :

-c'est de la triche !

-on va faire pareil !

-on va grossir les mains de notre goal !

Ginny essayait d'ignorer ce brouaha. Cette polémique ne la concernait plus. Elle se dépêcha de manger et alla se coucher. Elle repensa a son prof, a la relation tendue qu'ils entretenaient. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup. Au début, ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup, mais elle commençait à se lasser.

La semaine suivante, elle la passa dans le même état d'esprit, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle fournissait le travail minimum pour s'assurer la moyenne, pas plus. Hermione et Draco passaient le plus net de leur temps ensemble et Ginny supportait le temps qui passe difficilement. Le jeudi, à son cours particulier, elle réussit à se faire virer :

-je ne vais pas continuer à perdre mon temps avec vous, si vous ne voulez pas travailler tampis pour vous ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Elle s'était levée sans ciller et était partie. Le samedi, elle resta au lit le plus longtemps possible. Elle enfila simplement un jogging et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle chercha un moyen d'accélérer le temps. Rien, c'était impossible à moins d'avoir un retourne temps, mais il fallait une demande spéciale auprès du ministère. En regardant dans un livre de potion, elle tomba sur une qui se nommait _somniféra_. Elle permettait à la personne qui le buvait de dormir sans rêves et sans se réveiller. Une gorgée permettait de dormir environ 12 heures. Ginny copia la formule et alla chercher son chaudron. Elle s'installa dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ceux de Mimi Geignarde et fabriqua la potion. Elle était relativement simple, plus que celle de _stop érection_. Le soir arrivant, elle en but trois gorgées, une pour cette nuit, une pour dimanche et une pour la nuit de dimanche.

Deux semaines passèrent et pendant deux weekends entiers Ginny dormi d'un sommeil profond sans rêves.

Elle avait de moins en moins d'énergie, tant est si bien, que pour éviter de bouger, elle se concentrai sur l'objet qu'elle désirait et rien que par la pensée le faisait venir a elle. Même bouger sa baguette la fatiguait, alors, elle l'utilisait de moins en moins. Le lundi, elle n'avait pas très envie de se lever, elle traînait au lit jusqu'au dernier moment, puis se rendait aux cours que bien évidement elle n'écoutait pas perdue dans le vague. Cette fois ci, McGonagall la repris deux fois. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient pires. Lors des exercices, elle ne bougeait même pas de sa place et se contentait de regarder les autres esquivant les sorts qui sortaient dont ne sais où. La fois où ils avaient du faire face aux elfes, elle les avait tout de suite stupéfixer et s'était fait renvoyer du cours car elle avait, en faisant cela empêcher ses camarades de travailler. En sortilège, elle se contentait de retenir la formule et de faire bouclier pour que son voisin n'y arrive pas sur elle. En potion, elle se dépêchait pour pouvoir dormir pour le reste du cours. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil car elle ne se présentait plus dans la grande salle pour manger.

Halloween arrivai à grand pas. On lui avait plusieurs fois fait la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de costume si elle continuait comme ça, mais rien à faire, elle souffrait tant, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son père, sa mère lui manquait, ses amis, ses occupations aussi. La potion lui permettait d'avoir quelques moments de répit.

Dumbledor, alerté pas les professeurs l'a convoqua dans son bureau :


	16. Droguée

Droguée

-vous êtes en retard !

-c'est possible répondit-elle

Dumbledor l'inspecta de près. Elle avait le visage creusé, le regard morne, la peau très blanche et les lèvres séchées.

-j'ai appris que vous ne suiviez plus les cours de pensimie.

-j'ai été renvoyée.

-je sais, il parait que vous ne fournissiez plus aucun effort, aucune volonté.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Vous ne faites plus rien non plus dans les autres matières, sauf en potion.

-je fais mes devoirs.

-vous ne participez plus en classe et passez tout votre temps libre à dormir. Pensez-vous que c'est une vie ?

-je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-allez vous balader, discuter avec vos amis, allez voir les entraînements de quiditch, le club de duel, d'échec, de beauté ! Faites quelque chose. Et je vous impose de reprendre les cours de pensimie.

-je ne le souhaite pas.

-vous vous souvenez, je vous ai parlé d'une prédiction.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un éclair d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de Ginny.

-oui ?

-si elle se réalise comme nous le pensons, alors, il faut que vous soyez prête et pour cela, il faut que vous suiviez impérativement ces cours.

-que dit-elle ?

-faisons un marché Ginny, je vous en dit une partie et vous, vous reprenez les cours, ça vous va ?

-bien.

-alors marché conclut. La professie dit que seuls les éclairs pourront battre une partie de Voldemort. Il me semble que vous avez une cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme celle de Potter non ?

-oui, mais je l'ai eu bien après la prédiction.

-La prédiction est pour un autre temps, plus tard, nous savons donc qu'elle vous concerne.

-j'ai commencer les cours de pensimie avant d'avoir l'éclair, vous saviez déjà ? Comment ?

-je t'ai dit que je ne te dirai qu'une partie de la professie, tu l'as !

Ginny voulait savoir, elle commença à lire en Dumbledor :

-ne fait pas ça avec moi Ginny, je ne suis pas un fort occlumence comme ton professeur et tu risquerai d'apprendre des choses qui seraient trop lourdes à porter pou toi.

Ginny compris l'enjeu d'un tel acte arrêta de suite.

-bonsoir Ginny, j'espère avoir de meilleures nouvelles vous concernant. Et je vous en pris, mangez un peu, vous faites vraiment peur à voir !

En rentrant dans on dortoir le soir, elle ne trouva pas la bouteille. Mais où était-elle ? Elle remua tout le dortoir pour la trouver :

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Ginny se retourna d'un coup et appercevant la bouteille, elle fut soulagée.

-oui, merci.

Mais la personne ne lui donna pas. Elle fit l'effort de regarder qui la contrariait comme ça. C'était lui, bien entendu !

-rendez la moi !

-ou quoi ? Tu t'es vu ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

Il l'a traîna dans la salle de bain et la força à se regarder. Elle ne se reconnu pas, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était inspectée de la sorte, c'était au chemin de traverse, dans le bar avec Draco, mais elle avait vu une jolie jeune fille avec de jolies formes et pleine de vie. Maintenant elle ne voyait plus qu'un morceau de chair maigrichonne qui ne ressemblait a rien. Elle baissa le regard :

-rendez la moi, juste une dernière fois !

-tu te détruit à petit feu !

-rendez la moi redemanda t-elle.

-Mais jusqu'où veux-tu aller ? Tu veux te détruire c'est ça ? cria –t-il en fracassant la bouteille par terre. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça ! Bouge toi, met toi en colère, frappe moi !

Ginny le regarda et se mit à pleurer :

-laissez moi dit-elle tout bas.

Il partit en claquant la porte, la laissant seule comme une âme en peine.

Elle ne se coucha pas, elle enfila une cape bien chaude et sortit avec son balai sans que Russard ne puisse la voir. Elle l'enfourcha et fit le tour du château. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus monté dessus. Elle alla de plus en plus vite allant dans tous les sens, survolant la forêt interdite. Toujours plus vite et encore plus vite. Elle entendit un cri et s'arrêta. C'était un loup garou. Inconsciente du danger, elle s'avança vers le bruit. Elle s'arrêta dans un arbre et le regarda. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, aussi laide et un grand besoin de crier sa frustration. Elle se mit à crier. A crier très fort, presque aussi fort que le loup. Il l'a regarda interloqué. Elle continuait de crier, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, il avait disparut. Elle se concentra pour lire dans ses pensées. Elle se vit : « il est derrière moi ! ». Elle agrippa son balai et en une fraction de seconde se retrouva dans les airs. Elle l'entendit hurler de rage. Elle retourna vers le château. Elle descendit vers le chêne au bord du lac. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Elle resta comme ça un moment et rentra au château. Elle prit une douche chaude et se rendit aux cuisines. Elle s'installa sur la table en bois et mangea. Elle goûta tous les plats reprenant de ceux qu'elle aimait deux fois. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le banc.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les elfes non contents qu'on ait mangé dans leurs plats :

-je suis désolée dit elle ; D'un coup de baguette, elle redonna une tête potable aux plats qu'elle avait endommagée et sortit prendre son petit déjeuné. Dumbledor la salua. Elle regarda son professeur, il l'ignorait. Etait-elle devenue si insignifiante à ses yeux ? Elle eu un pincement au cœur. Elle avala son petit déjeuner, prit ses affaires aux cachots et se rendit à son cours :

-bon, aujourd'hui, comme prévu, nous allons faire les comptes, voir qui à gagner les deux cents points pour sa maison grâce à sa création inoffensive. Venez un par un nous raconter votre idée, et le nombre de personnes piégées.

« Vous n'avez pas votre devoir ? Moins cinquante points pour serpentard ! »

Ginny fit un accio chat, mais celui-ci n'arriva pas. Elle se mit dans la pseudo pensée du chat pour voir où il était. Elle ne reconnaissais pas, elle fit en sorte, en se concentrant sur la porte qui le bloquait, par le biais du chat, qu'elle s'ouvre, depuis qu'elle n'utilisait plus sa baguette, certaines choses étaient devenues possibles et d'autres plus rapides, elle s'en félicita. Quand elle ré émergea, elle vit la porte de la chambre du prof ouverte avec un petit chat qui attendait derrière :

-c'est Félix ! s'écria Néville

-non, c'est Nestor ! s'exclama une pouffsoufle

-je crois que vous vous trompez, c'est Raffy !

-Ca suffit ! cria le profeseur. A qui est ce chat ?

-Ginny lança un accio vers le chat.

-tu es sur qu'il est à toi ?

-ce n'est pas un chat ! Ginny lui rendit sa forme de base, c'est une pelote de laine.

-oh fit la classe déçue.

Ginny savourait bien sa vengeance.

-redonnez lui son apparence et venez nous en parler.

Ginny retransforma la pelote en chat.

-j'ai choisi un animal qui fait pitié pour que vous compatissiez et s'occupiez de lui. Je l'ai laissé dans les couloirs, je l'avait oublié. Je ne sais donc pas combien de gens s'en sont occupé.

Donnez le moi et allez vous asseoir. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre souhaite nous parler de sa création ? Vous voulez qu'on procède au dépouillage ?

-oui ! fit un cœur.

Il annonça :

-la tasse de Parkinson : 4

Les élèves s'exclafèrent.

-Les mouchoirs de Granger : 279

-houa !

-la bille de Weasley : 32

Ron afficha une grimace

-la baguette de Néville : 178

Il fut fortement applaudit, il avait raconté qu'il lui avait suffit de faire semblant qu'il allait jeté un sort pour qu'on lui enlève des mains. Ginny avait sourit à son explication, simple, comme lui, elle l'aimait bien. Le prof continua jusqu'à arriver au chat :

-le chat de Lodeway : 367

Tout le monde applaudit. Le prof ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il continua la liste, mais aucune des inventions n'avait eu le succès de celui de Ginny.

-bien, je crois que les 200 points reviennent aux serpentards. Dit-il sans joie.

Tous les serpentards sautèrent de joie.

-votre devoir pour la prochaine fois est de me relater le voyage de votre objet et votre position à son égard. Pour cela il vous faut dire la formule : _histoyage_

Ginny reprit son chat et sortit ;

« N'oubliez pas de venir demain ».

Elle ne répondit pas. Machinalement, elle caressa le chat et lui fit un câlin. Elle l'avait eu cet idiot de prof, et sa tête quand elle l'avait retransformé en pelote de laine ! Trop bon ! Ou pas… Il devait être blessé. Elle était pressée de voir comment il était rentré en sa possession, comment il l'avait câliné et aimé. C'était un peu d'elle mine de rien ce petit chat.

Elle se sentait mieux que ces dernières semaines. En potion, Hermione se mit à coté d'elle :

-félicitation, tu m'as battu !

-faut que j'en profite, c'est rare !

-qu'est ce que tu as fait ces dernières semaines, je ne te reconnais plus.

-j'ai dormi

-impossible de dormir autant, a moins que…

-que quoi ?

-tu ai utilisé une potion. La_ somnifera _…

-et alors ?

-tu es folle ! T'as pas vu qu'il y avait marqué qu'on risque une grosse dépendance et que les effets secondaires sont le manque d'énergie, le manque de volonté, la flemmardise et l'envie de rien ?

-je suis déjà comme ça, où est le problème ?

-t'as l'air d'une droguée !

Ginny se pris cette remarque comme une claque en pleine figure.

-sans compter que tu ne manges plus, tu ne travail plus ! Bouge toi !

-c'est ce que m'a dit Dumbledor.

-Ca fait déjà un moment que je voulais t'en parler. Les profs m'ont demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait. J'ai du leur dire ce a quoi je pensais.

-que je me droguais !

-oui

-je comprend pourquoi cet idiot de prof est venu me voler ma potion dans ma chambre !

-c'est pour ton bien, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi !

-Je crois que tu te trompes. A chaque fois que notre relation s'améliore, il gâche tout. Regarde, ce matin j'ai gagné, il n'a rien dit.

Hermione soupira :

-promet moi que tu ne recommenceras pas !

-Hermione, si je dors c'est que je m'ennui a mourir !

-Tu vas pas t'ennuyer longtemps, il faut que tu te fabrique un déguisement pour la soirée d'Halloween.

-je ne compte pas y aller.

-tu vas y aller, je t'y traînerai de grès ou de force !

Depuis se moment là ; Hermione ne lâcha plus Ginny d'une semelle, s'assurant qu'elle s'alimentait correctement, travaillait ses cours, et demandant aux autres filles de son dortoir de la surveiller de près pour qu'elle ne boive plus rien avant de dormir. Quand Hermione ne pouvait pas la prendre en charge, c'était Draco ou bien Ron ; voir Harry quand ils n'étaient pas occupés avec le Quiditch. Ginny se sentait de mieux en mieux, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans rendre de comptes a qui que ce soit.

Le weekend, l'activité principale de Ginny était d'apprendre le stylisme magique. Elle apprenait des formules magiques pour donner une forme aux tissus afin de se confectionner son costume. Hermione qui insistait pour rester auprès d'elle même pour ce moment, et avait jeté un sort sur les costumes pour que l'une ne puisse pas voir celui de l'autre afin, évidement de garder l'anonymat pour la soirée. Les garçons les rejoignaient après leurs entraînements de Quiditch. Hermione l'aida aussi à rattraper les cours qu'elle avait en retard. Ses amis faisaient tant pour elle si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus passer le temps.


	17. Aventures au bal

Aventures au bal

Elle rendit un devoir de cent cinquante deux centimètre en défense contre les forces du mal, à propos du parcours qu'avait effectuer son chat dans l'école et la manière dont il était passé de bras en bras, de maisons en maisons, abandonné plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor lui-même s'en occupe et qu'il le confie au professeur Flitwick lors de l'une de ses absences et qui lui même l'avait confié au professeur Diego car il en était allergique. Elle omis intentionnellement de raconter en détail la relation entre le chat et son professeur, elle gardait ça pour elle et ne cessait de répéter la formule pour voir et revoir les deux êtres s'amuser ensemble. Son professeur paraissait si différent que d'habitude, il était intentionné envers le chat, câlin aussi. Ginny se mit a rêver d'être ce chat et dormir dans le lit de son professeur à ses cotés.

Ses cours de pensimie continuaient, à présent, elle arrivait à lire et entendre parfaitement les souvenirs de son prof et à sauvegarder les siens. Elle n'apprenait rien de folichon, qu'il avait une grande sœur qui cultivait des plantes magiques, qu'il aimait la glace à la vanille, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir enlevé de sa mémoire plusieurs souvenirs. Peut-être avait-il des flacons dans sa chambre qui les contenaient, c'était ces souvenirs là qu'elle voulait connaître. Ses derniers cours s'étaient passés a distance, elle devait utiliser la légilimencie alors que le prof se trouvait dans son bureau et elle dehors. De son coté, elle continuait de faire voler les objets rien que par la pensée, et essayait de lire l'intérieur des livres sans les ouvrir. Hermione lui préparait des exercices en cachant des objets dans des boites qu'elle devait deviner.

Tout passait si vite depuis qu'on s'occupait d'elle. Elle se rétablissait à vue d'œil et paraissait complètement remise de ce passage à vide quand Halloween arriva.

Le soir, elle s maquilla et enfila son costume. Il se composait d'une jolie robe rouge a bretelle fines qui passaient dans le dos en forme de croisillons. Simple mais classe accompagnée d'une longue cape à capuche rouge elle aussi, et noir a l'intérieur. Pour chaussure, elle avait des sandales rouges. Elle se masqua le visage avec un bandeau rouge auquel elle avait simplement fait deux trous pour les yeux. Avant de se rendre à la soirée, elle se mit une dernière touche de rouge à lèvre, rouge aussi et se regarda dans la glace. Elle sourit, satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

Quand elle arriva, la salle était déjà ouverte, magnifiquement décorée. Elle passa un moment à observer cette splendeur et à prendre des notes mentalement quand quelqu'un lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. C'était un vampire pas très grand. Ils dansèrent face l'un à l'autre. Finalement, elle s'amusait bien !

La musique s'arrêta et elle rejoint le buffet, elle mourrait de faim. Elle reconnue Ron en train de s'empiffrer. Quand il l'a vu il lui dit la bouche pleine :

-tu devrait essayer ces gâteaux, ils sont trop bons ! Elle pouffa de rire, son costume de pirate était tout taché de crème. Elle regarda les gens qui dansaient vers elle. Où était Hermione ? Tout à coup elle aperçut une fille avec des étoiles dans les cheveux, on aurait dit des vraies. Seule Hermione pouvait faire un tel truc. Elle se mit derrière elle et lui dit :

-ravissant mademoiselle, j'aurai du y penser !

Un autre Vampire se tourna sur elle :

-tu dragues ma copine la ?

Puis s'apercevant qu'il était face à une fille s'excusa.

-Ginny ?

-je crois que je t'ai reconnu avant Hermione !

-tu es magnifique ! Le petit chaperon rouge ! Je n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il deviendrai une si jolie femme ri-t-elle ! Fait attention aux loups !

-Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez déjà retrouvé ?

-il m'a surprise en train de m'habiller dans la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione rougit.

Ginny sourit et dit :

-vous vous dévergondez ma chère !

-On ne me résiste pas sourit Draco.

Ils la laissèrent pour aller danser. Ginny continua d'inspecter les gens. Où pouvait bien être son professeur ? En quoi était-il déguisé ? Il lui sembla qu'il n'y avait pas que des élèves de Poudlard, mais que quelques adultes s'étaient mêlés à eux. Qui sont-ils donc. Son sixième sens de méfiance se mettait en marche. Elle repéra Hagrid et alla lui demander :

-Je ne t'aurai jamais reconnu en rouge s'exclama celui-ci ! Tu es ravissante, ça te va bien mieux que le vert ou le violet !

-merci Hagrid. Qui sont ces adultes ?

-des gens du ministère je crois. Dumbledor les a invité, ils ont une réunion demain dans l'école.

-à quel sujet ?

-ben de l'école je crois.

-Il y a un problème ?

-de budget je crois, mais ne t'inquiet pas, Dumbledor veille.

-Tu sais par hasard en quoi est déguisé le professeur Diego ?

Hagrid sourit :

-non, pourquoi, tu le cherches ?

-non, non, c'était juste comme ça !

-bon, va t'amuser !

Ginny retourna danser. Elle s'imissa dans un petit groupe de serpentard à ce qu'elle pensait. Pritchard dansait vraiment très bien, il était la principale attraction. Toutes les filles se pâmaient devant lui, puis, soudain, un slow arriva. Ginny fut attrapée par derrière, elle s'attendait a ce que ce soit encore le petit vampire, mais non, c'était un mort, il avait une combinaison noire sur laquelle était dessiné un squelette. Ginny dansa avec lui, mais elle était très mal à l'aise, il se collait à elle si bien qu'elle sentait son sexe se durcir, ses mains commençaient à la plotter. S'en était trop, elle lui ficha une claque et partie dans le jardin. Elle vit deux filles, une déguisée en fée et une autre en citrouille. L'une pleurait :

-il ne fera jamais attention a moi !

Son amie essayait de la réconforter :

-t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il ta remarqué. Ginny passa devant elle pour rejoindre le lac, mais cette nuit était vraiment glaciale, elle décida de rentrer de nouveau. Elle repassa devant ces filles :

-comment tu peux être aussi stupide pour t'énamouracher d'un prof ? Il t'as dit qu'il ne sortirai jamais avec une élève, c'est tout, attends la fin de l'année !

Ginny eu un coup au cœur. Combien étaient-elles dans ce cas ? Les avait-il ensorcelé ? Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Hermione lui sauta dessus :

-Ginny, fait gaffe, j'ai entendu Zabini qui se ventait qu'il allait te mettre dans son lit ; Il est habillé en mort vivant.

-Il a déjà essayé, c'est un idiot.

-Fait attention à toi quand la lumière s'éteindra !

-promis ! Toi profites en bien avec Draco !

Elle se rendit de nouveau au buffet d'où Ron n'avait apparemment pas bouger :

-je t'avais pas reconnu Ginny ! On dirait une vraie femme, une du ministère. Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Ginny sortit sa baguette et nettoya la crème et la sauce tomate qui le tachait :

-maintenant oui !

Il n'était pas si maladroit que ça, manifestement, il n'osait pas mettre sa main sur sa taille, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas tenu ainsi. Après, évidement, ils rejoignirent le buffet :

-tu as rempli la feuille du concours ?

-quel concours ?

-il faut deviner comment sont déguisé les profs. Il m'en manque trois !

-tu sais pour le professeur Diego ?

-ben non, je comptait un peu sur toi avec ta pensée magique dit-il la bouche pleine.

-je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser en dehors des cours.

Il grimaça :

-dommage !

-il te manque quoi d'autre ?

-McGonagall.

-si mes souvenirs sont bon elle est en déguisement moldu qu'on voit a Venise. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-c'est elle ! Je l'aurait jamais reconnue ! oh non, pas maintenant ! comment je vais pouvoir écrire dans ce noir ?

La lumière venait de s'éteindre, il faisait noir comme dans un four. Ça annonçait que dans un quart d'heure ce serait la levée des masques. Ginny se sentit tout à coup aspirer.

-Ah ! « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je suis aspirée ! »

Elle essayait de se retenir aux gens, mais ils rouspétaient la poussant dans la direction. Puis tout à coup, elle fut aspirée dans une autre. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle respirait vite, elle avait eu si peur, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter Voldemort. Elle reconnu une odeur familière. Passa ses bras autour du cou et chuchota à l'oreille de son sauveur :

-merci !

Ils se mirent à danser lentement toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Les chansons passaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Auprès de qui pouvait-elle se sentir autant en sécurité qu'auprès de lui, son professeur tant aimé ? Ses mains sur ses hanches la faisaient frémir. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou. Elle le désirait plus que tout, corps et âme. Si seulement il pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie de ce que elle ressentait pour lui, elle serait au Paradis. Il l'a serrai fort car à chaque instant il sentait qu'elle était aspirée hors de ses bras. Essayait-elle de se dégager ? Il doutait. Comment cette petite peste pouvait-elle le mettre dans un tel état ? Il était si dur avec elle, elle le haïssait ; mais malgré tout, elle continuait à faire appel à lui lorsqu'elle était en danger. Pourquoi ?

La lumière se ralluma, il l'a lâcha et elle fut immédiatement happée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un mort. Tout le monde les regardait. Une fois à destination, elle se dégagea et lui flanqua une gifle. Tout le monde ri, et Zabini qui avait perdu son masque du coup fut humilié. Ginny rejoint Hermione :

-t'as eu de la chance, ça devait se passer dans le noir, mais apparemment, il n'a pas réussit.

-c'est le professeur Diego qui m'a aidé.

-Tu vois qu'il t'aime bien ! Sinon il t'aurai laissé dans les bras de cet idiot.

-il croyait que c'était Voldemort.

-Ca m'étonnerai, il a du tout de suite comprendre que c'était un _accio_, sinon il n'aurait pas pu le contré.

Ginny avait le sourire. Elle comptait un peu pour lui alors ?

McGonagall annonça le nom du gagnant :

-Weasley Ron

Ron était ébahi :

-vous êtes sur ?

-oui, le billet était raturé et plein de crème, mais vous êtes le seul à m'avoir reconnu : je cite : un déguisement moldu de Venise.

Tout le monde ri.

Ginny cherchait son professeur mais ne le trouvait pas. McGonagall annonça quel professeur était déguisé en quoi, au fur et à mesure, les professeur se démasquaient. Quand elle vit son professeur, son cœur se mi a rebattre très fort. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu en Frankeinstein ?

« Alors, surprise ? »

« Agréablement ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus en petit chaperon rouge. » Ginny enleva son bandeau et le regarda.

« Vous aviez deviner ? »

« Des que je vous ai vu entrer, vous étiez… ».

Il fut interrompu et Ginny n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase. Tout le monde se démasqua, et on eu des surprises : le petit vampire qui l'avait faite danser au début était un serdaigle de première année très apprécié des filles apparemment. Il vint la voir :

-merci d'avoir danser avec moi, j'ai gagner un super pari !

Ginny était furieuse qu'il n'ait dansé que pour un pari :

-je suis contente pour toi !

-C'était dur, comment savoir que la plus jolie fille de la soirée accepterait de danser avec moi ?

Elle rosit légèrement :

-merci.

Il retourna voir ses amis. En le suivant des yeux, Ginny vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure qui pleurait, la fée. C'était une septième année. Elle était en train de parler à Alexandro. Une pointe de jalousie se fit sentir. Elle passa devant eux en les ignorant. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Elle se coucha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

--------------

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde. Ginny alla déjeuner le cœur léger. Elle participa même à la conversation sur le quiditch :

-moi je pense qu'on est pas obligé d'utiliser les sortilèges pour être plus rapide.

-tu proposes quoi ?

-Certain s'achètent le dernier balai

-on n'a pas les moyens !

On peut améliorer les nôtres nous même ! Les moldus appellent ça de la mécanique.

-tu serai y faire ?

-faut voir, J'essayerai sur celui de Draco.

Moi je suis sûr qu'elle va y arriver dit Draco, vous vous souvenez quand elle a passé une partie de son été en première année avec Krum ? Il lui avait apprit pleins de trucs. Après elle était la meilleur poursuiveuse.

-ouai !dirent-ils tous joyeux.

---------------

Les cours eux, furent moins joyeux, le cours de pensimie continuait a se passer dehors pour elle alors que son professeur était loin. Elle aurait tant aimer qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras, comme le petit chat. Elle eu alors une idée. Elle commença à passer son temps libre dans la salle de bain. Elle se concentrait fort. Elle voulait devenir un petit chat. Elle savait qu'être animagus n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais elle espérait quand même. On ne savait jamais ! Tellement décidée, elle posa des questions à McGonagall :

-comment vous êtes vous aperçut que vous étiez un animagus ? Comment avez-vous fait la première fois ?

-au début, elle la soupçonna de cacher quelque chose, mais finalement, elle lui raconta en détail comment s'était produit sa première transformation. Ginny était déçue, tant d'histoires pour un pur hasard.

En cours, elle s'amusait à lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le cahier des profs fermés sur leur bureau. Impressionnant ce que l'on pouvait y apprendre.

--------------------

_Lessa: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En fait c'est la remise a jour d'une autre. Bonne fin de lecture!_


	18. Abus sexuels ?

Abus sexuels?

Alors comme ça, ils se refusaient tous à la noter car ils pensaient qu'elle lisait en eux ? Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais quand même ! Comment faisait-elle pour les devoirs le soir ? ah oui, la aussi ça lui arrivait de lire en eux. Elle sourit. Finalement, la pensimie était une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à s'ennuyer dans ce cours. Elle arrivait maintenant à lire facilement à distance, et ce qu'elle n'apprenait n'avait toujours pas grand intérêt. Ils avaient éviter de parler de la soirée, les cours à distance les avaient aider. Ginny s'était même dit qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas la rencontrer en tête a tête.

Cette fois ci fut donc comme les dernières autres fois, elle était dehors dans le froid de novembre quand elle vit une image, une invitation à un mariage. Elle se concentra un peu plus et lu les noms : Arletta Mangeroux et Cornélius Lodeway. Elle vérifia deux fois pour être sûre. Une colère profonde l'envahit. Elle se mit à courir en direction du bureau de son prof :

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? hurla t-elle comme une enragée.

-Je ne savait pas comment vous le dire.

-je veux voir cette invitation ! essaya t-elle de se maîtriser.

Il le lui donna. Elle lut : Arletta Mangeroux et Cornélius Lodeway sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage le samedi 17 novembre a 11 heures dans la chapelle st auguste bla bla bla bla bla. Ginny tremblait.

-elle lui a fait boire un filtre…

Elle sortit du bureau en courant et se rendit près du lac où elle plongea immédiatement la tête : « dans la tête de mon père, dans la tête de mon père ! ». Elle sentit quelqu'un lui sortir la tête de l'eau :

-qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda son prof

-j'essaye de communiquer avec mon père, à distance. Mais j'y arrive pas ; D'habitude, dans l'eau c'est plus facile, ça a marché pour vous !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui sécha le visage :

-Tu ne peux pas y arriver, il a été ensorcelé pour qu'on ne puisse pas le joindre de la sorte. Calme toi.

-Comment savez vous ?

Elle ne pouvait apprécier le contact tellement elle était concentrée sur son père.

-C'est Dumbledor qui l'a fait. Votre père doit bénéficier de toutes les sécurités possibles, personne ne doit pouvoir le joindre sauf les membres de l'ordre.

Tout était confus dans sa tête.

-c'est pour ça que vous ne recevez pas de lettres de lui.

-mais elle, elle a fait comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle se dégagea de ses bras pour replonger la tête dans l'eau : « dans la tête de Arletta Mangeroux » après quelques instants, elle vit une robe de mariée. Elle chercha son père dans les souvenirs de la femme. C'était bien le hasard qui leur avait permit de se rencontrer, mais elle vit une nouvelle image. Elle lui versait le filtre. Elle allait en savoir plus, mais elle fut encore contrainte de sortir de l'eau :

-quoi ?

-vous allez vous noyer, ne restez pas si longtemps.

-elle lui a fait boire un filtre, il faut que je sache lequel !

Elle replongea aussitôt. Elle se concentra pour arriver à la confection du filtre. Elle ne voyait pas bien, ne connaissais pas la plupart des ingrédients, mais, elle fut sur d'un : des oeufs gelés d'Ashwinder. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau. Son professeur était toujours là. Il l'interrogea du regard. Elle se sécha la tête dans sa cape tout en lui racontant :

-celui avec les oeufs gelés d'Ashwinder.

-qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-trouver l'antidote pour commencer, après je demanderai à m'absenter de Poudlard.

-Dumbledor ne te laissera pas.

Il lut dans l'esprit de Ginny que si elle n'avait pas l'accord, elle partirait tout de même.

-elle ne vaut pas le dixième de ma mère, je ne vais certainement pas rester à rien faire, mon père est en danger avec cette folle !

Sur ces mots elle se rendit tout droit à la bibliothèque. Elle fonça directement vers les livres de potions. Il y en avait trop, elle mettrait des années à trouver l'antidote :

-excusez moi madame.

-oui ?

-Il y a-t-il un moyen rapide de trouver des livres qui traitent du sujet qui nous intéresse ?

-cherchez dans le rayon potion si c'est une potion, sorts si c'est un sort ect..

-je voulais dire vraiment rapide, c'est pour une urgence.

-vous prononcez la formule : _troulivra_ suivit de votre sujet de recherche.

-merci

_-Troulivra_ oeufs gelés d'Ashwinder.

Une dizaine de livre vinrent immédiatement se poser sur sa table, ouverts à la bonne page. On entendit un « Chring »

-bien évidement, les livres du coté des livres interdits ne sont pas à votre disposition !

Elle allait remettre le livre qui était tombé par terre en place, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit :

-donnez lui, j'en prend la responsabilité.

-bien professeur.

Ginny se tourna et vit Alexandro. Il lui sourit :

-j'ai du temps avant mon prochain cours, allez au votre je vais chercher pour vous.

-vous êtes sur ?

-absolument, dépêchez vous vous allez encore être en retard.

Ginny se rendit en botanique. Elle s'était rattrapée de justesse de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Au bout de dix minutes :

« Vous avez trouvez ? »

« Pas encore, concentrez vous sur votre cours ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle lui reposa la question. Et la réponse fut la même.

« Et là ? »

« Je crois bien oui, maintenant je dois aller en cours. Concentrez vous, on en reparle plus tard. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard Ginny ne tenait plus :

« Combien de temps pour préparer l'antidote ? »

« Je suis en cours, j'ai dit plus tard ! », cependant, il était très amusé, il surveillait un devoir sur table des troisièmes années, en fait, il avait tout son temps, mais elle, elle devait travailler.

« C'est déjà plus tard, s'il vous plait ! »

« Après, plus de question ! »

« Promis ! »

« Trente six heures »

-quoi s'exclama Ginny ?

Toute sa classe l'a regarda.

-vraiment sourde celle la commenta un garçon.

Elle aurait juste le temps si elle commençait le soir même.

Dans la grande salle, elle se positionna de manière à voir son prof :

« Quels ingrédients faut-il ? »

« Je les ai déjà rassemblés, mangez tranquillement, on se voit tout à l'heure dans mon bureau. »

Ginny mangea rapidement. « Comment pouvait-elle se calmer alors que son père était dans les griffes de cette horrible sorcière ? ». Elle fit les cent pas devant le bureau de son professeur en attendant son arrivée.

-qu'est-ce que vous faites là Lodeway lui demanda Rogue qui essaya immédiatement de lire en elle.

-j'attends le professeur Diego.

-Vous paraissez bien nerveuse, il ne vous fait pas de mal au moins ?

-qu'est-ce-que vous allez penser là ?

-rien rien

Ginny lut en lui. Ce fut si simple de traverser sa barrière, le faisait-il exprès ?

-Le professeur Diego abuserai d'élèves ?qui vous a dit ça ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Elle recommença, ce fut plus dur mais elle y arriva :

-elle ment !

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

-quand l'aurait-il fait ?

-Je vois que rien ne sert de vous cacher des choses, avant Halloween.

-impossible, je l'ai vue dehors le soir de la fête et elle pleurait car il ne voulait pas d'elle.

-si vous le dite.

Et il repartit. Ginny hésita à continuer d'attendre son prof ou d'aller voir la fille en question. Il faisait tant pour elle, elle pouvait bien lui faire ça. En se concentrant un peu, elle vit qu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Elle s'y rendit. Comment l'approcher ? Comment la convaincre de dire la vérité ? Mais qu'était la vérité, si il avaient coucher ensemble et qu'après il l'avait jeter ? Non, elle ne devait pas douter de lui. En voyant Hermione elle eu une idée :

« Rentre dans mon jeu s'il te plait, je t'expliquerait plus tard »

-Salut Hermione

-salut Ginny !

-je viens d'en apprendre une bonne !

-ah oui quoi ?

Ginny parla un peu plus fort pour que les septièmes années l'entendent :

-Le professeur Diego est gay.

-quoi ! T'en est sûre ?

Hermione jouait très bien la comédie :

-absolument, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'accepte aucune proposition de filles ! Et moi qui me lamentait parce qu'il m'avait jeté !

-apparemment, il y a plus de filles que tu ne crois à qui c'est arriver.

La septième année se rapprocha d'elle :

-vous parlez du professeur Diego ?

-ben oui, qui d'autre ? demanda Ginny.

-il est gay ?

-faut croire, vu le nombre de filles qu'il a rembarré ;

-Tant que ça ?

-plus celles qu'on sait pas ajouta Hermione.

-il parait que certaine pour se venger l'ont accuser d'abus sexuels. Mais Dumbledor a dit qu'il interrogerai lui-même ces filles et que si elle avaient mentit, la punition serait sévère, elle compromettent la réputation de l'école en faisant ça expliqua Ginny.

La septième année ne dit plus rien ; Elle était sous le choc comme si elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant de la gravité de son geste :

-elles n'ont aucun moyen d'y réchapper ?

-des excuses publiques je crois, et encore, c'est pas sûr !

-Excusez moi.

Elle partie toute retournée.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'explique ?

-ce soir, avant de s'endormir, je dois y aller, là, je suis pressée !

Elle retourna dans le bureau où ce coup ci son professeur l'attendait. Il faisait une drôle de tête :

-Ca va pas professeur ?

-si, si. On commence ?

Après avoir minutieusement lu la recette de la potion, ils commencèrent. Le nombre de tours de cuillère était très important, alors, ils utilisèrent un tourneur.

Au moins on sera sûr de ne pas se tromper, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Ginny, quelqu'un sait que tu es là avec moi ?

-ben non, oh, le professeur Rogue, il m'a vu attendre devant votre bureau tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

-On sait jamais, quelque chose peut nous arriver.

Ginny savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler :

-je sais qu'elle ment, je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-vous êtes au courant ? Je viens juste de l'apprendre.

Ginny lui releva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien :

-Si je sais, c'est que j'ai lut en Rogue, c'est tout. Tout le monde sera bientôt que c'est faux et tous les gens qui vous connaissent le savent déjà.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras, lui si fort d'habitude l'attendrissait fortement. Pour lutter contre son envie elle se concentra sur Rouge rouge rouge. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était redevenu lui-même et était en train d'ajouter des ingrédients dans la potion. Il faisait comme si rien n'était. Il avait eu une soudaine envie de l'a prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. Son avis lui importait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser, et elle avait même tenter de le consoler, malgré tous leurs conflits. Elle était si changeante, si mystérieuse aussi. Il en avait appris beaucoup sur elle, des aventures atroces qu'elle avait subies, elle était si fragile et forte à la fois…

Ils finirent vers neuf heures.

-Il faut venir remettre du bois assez souvent, le mélangeur touillera quand il faudra. Bien. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, je suis convoqué chez Dumbledor, ça va bientôt faire un quart d'heure qu'il m'attend.

-vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-non, merci.

Il partit. Ginny s'installa dans le fauteuil de son prof et regarda la potion bouillir. Il était si gentil, il l'avait aidé sans qu'elle ne lui demande, certes, il se sentait coupable, mais il n'était pas obligé. Cet homme était si…si…

Elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à se retenir de lui sauter dessus, mais ça viendrai inévitablement et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ferai face à un refus à ce moment là. Il n'allait pas gâcher sa réputation pour une élève stupide. Il avait eu l'air si offensé et blessé et même triste quand il avait appris l'affaire. Elle savait qu'a présent, il prendrait ses distances avec tous les élèves. Elle ne l'aurait peu être même plus une heure la semaine rien que pour elle, sinon elle resterait dehors et lui loin d'elle. Elle espérait aussi que cette idiote avouerai son mensonge et que Rogue s'excuserai d'avoir douté de lui, mais ça, elle pouvait toujours rêvé, il était trop fier.

Elle avait tant envie de voir ce qui se passait dans ce grand bureau. Mais elle ne devait pas user de la pensée, il lui raconterai si il en avait envie et lui faisait suffisamment confiance. Elle fit voler une grosse bûche de bois sous la marmite. Faire voler des objets par la pensée lui était devenue si facile. Elle voulait attendre son professeur, mais pensa que si on les prenait tous les deux ensemble, ça ne ferai qu'amplifier la rumeur.

Elle rentra donc dans son dortoir, en racontant à Hermione qui se couchait aussi l'histoire de la rumeur.

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt, elle se prépara vite et fila dans le bureau du prof. Il était là, endormi dans son fauteuil. Elle le regarda, s'approcha de lui, sentit son parfum. Elle le voulait, rien qu'une fois, il peuplait ses rêves les plus fous. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. ..

bib bip bip.

Elle sursauta et recula du prof. Il avait une alarme qui le prévenait quand on l'approchait de trop près ?

Elle mit une bûche dans le feu. Il ouvrit les yeux :

-vous êtes la ?

-le feu, je suis la pour le feu.

-j'ai mi un réveil pour me réveiller pour en mettre. Vous êtes bien matinale.

-j'avais très envie de vous, je veux dire, vouar, voir la potion !

Il sourit. Elle était si confuse, de plus en plus quand elle se trouvait à proximité de lui.

-bon, j'y vais.

-attendez !

Ginny hésita. Elle sentait le compte a re-bourg en elle avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus :

-oui ?

-j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous pouvez aller au mariage de votre père, Dumbledor m'en a donné l'autorisation.

-super ! Merci !

elle allait partir :

-a une condition.

-quoi ? dit elle apeurée.

-il insiste pour que j'y aille avec vous.

-ah ça non !

Ginny savait qu'en dehors de l'école, il lui serait impossible de tenir le coup.

-je peux me débrouiller seule !

-il insiste, à cause de la prédiction.

-a mon avis, c'est pour vous changer les idées à vous après ce qui s'est passé et prouver à tout le monde que vous êtes quelqu'un de droit et serviable en qui il a confiance. En vous demandant de m'accompagner, c'est ce qu'il veut prouver.

Elle avait parlé trop vite sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle se mit une main devant la bouche :

-je, je ne voulait pas dire ça ..

-moi je crois que si et vous avez raison, vous êtes en quelque sorte ma planche de salut. C'est un peu direct mais juste.

Ginny sourit gênée, quand elle ne devenait pas folle, elle était gênée, arriverait-elle a être normale devant son prof un jour ?

-bon, j'accepte.

Et elle sortit. Dans la grande salle, elle mangea avec Hermione lui racontant ce weekend, enfin, le samedi qui allait venir :

-Ca va être dur de résister a lui sauter dessus non ?

-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione?

-tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, je l'ai tout de suite remarquée.

-pas du tout ! …………….Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-tu te souviens, en première année, tu aimais beaucoup Ron, et comme tu voulais que personne ne le sache, tu as tout fait pour qu'il te déteste, en plus tu affirmait que toi aussi tu le détestait. Là tu fais pareil avec le professeur Diego.

Ginny étai rouge comme une tomate.

-T'inquiet, je dirai rien ! Sinon, j'ai des nouvelles a propos de ce que tu m'as dit hier, il semble que jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, la fille soit restée dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Elle lui a expliqué son comportement et à présenter des excuses à tous les professeurs, surtout le professeur Diego, qui a été surpris d'entendre qu'il était homosexuel.

Ginny rigola :

-je suis contente que tout soit réglé !

-tu veux mon avis ?

-sur quoi ?

-fait attention a ce que tu fais avec lui, tu es sa planche de salut mais aussi la personne qui risque de confirmer les dires de cette fille.

-je ne comprends pas bien la, elle a dit qu'elle a mentit non ?

-Si il se passe quelque chose entre vous ce weekend, ne serait-ce qu'un baisé et même si tu te fais jeter ce dont je ne doute pas, et qu'elle vienne a l'apprendre, elle pourra revenir sur ce qu'elle a dit et dire qu'elle y avait été contrainte. Je ne rigole pas Ginny, ça s'est vu dans pas mal de jugements !

-tu seras vraiment une super avocate Hermione, je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien.


	19. Jalousie

Jalousie

Le samedi matin arriva très vite. Ginny avait enfiler un tailleur jaune pale sous une épaisse cape de la même couleur. Elle retrouva son prof dans son bureau. En entrant elle fut surprise :

-mais vous n'êtes pas prêts ?

-c'est mieux qu'on croit que je ne fait que vous accompagner.

-vous avez raison, vous vous changerez à l'hotel ?

-bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-la potion ?

-ça sera prêt dans cinq minutes. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-oui, j'ai pris quelques fioles dans mon sac pour les remplir de potions.

-Une seule suffit !

-on ne sais jamais, qu'il ne l'a boive pas, qu'elle se casse, je veux tellement que ça marche !

Bip bip bip.

-c'est prêt

Ginny prit une louche et rempli une, deux trois quatre fiole.

-quoi ?

-encore une, on ne sait jamais ! Il éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait joyeux ; cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir vexée.

-Bon allons-y.

Ils traversèrent le château. Les commentaires des élèves qu'ils croisaient ne faisaient que les rassurer :

-c'était sur qu'il n'avait rien fait, sinon il n'accompagnerait pas Lodeway. Elle est si jolie.

-si c'était un pervers, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus !

Ginny était rayonnante, plus qu'un problème familiale à régler et elle serait tranquille, mais le problème était de taille. Comment convaincre son père de boire, lui qui était si obstiné, elle savait que quand il savait qu'on voulait quelque chose de lui, il prenait plaisir a faire son contraire.

Ils se rendirent au Préaulard pour transplanner :

-je vous dit que je peux le faire toute seule !

-c'est interdit dans ce pays pour les mineurs !

-mais j'ai mon permis !

-vous voulez vraiment que le ministère nous retarde pour voir votre permit ?

Elle consentit donc à s'agripper a son professeur pour transplanner. Ce n'était pas agréable en temps normal, mais là dans les bras de son prof, la tête contre sa poitrine, elle se sentait si bien !

-on est arrivé Ginny !

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Rougie embarrassée et fit mine de rien.

-bon, allons a l'hôtel pour que vous puissiez vous changer !

À l'accueil :

-vous êtes invités par ?

La mariée répondit le professeur.

-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est mon père qui…

-non Ginny, c'est elle.

« Elle l'a fait exprès pour se venger ! »

« Je le pense aussi, mais grâce à sa stupidité, on est là ! »

-chambre 219… oui Mademoiselle ?

-et ma chambre ?

-vous êtes avec monsieur.

-J'exige une autre chambre !

-L'hôtel est complet désolé.

-Ginny était rouge de colère !

-je vous attend ici !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, il reste une heure avant la cérémonie.

Elle le suivit contrainte.

-et un lit double en plus !

Il sourit et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

« Comment veulent-ils que je lui résiste alors qu'on fait tout pour que je me retrouve dans son lit ! J'en meurs d'envie ! » elle s'imagina qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le lit, qu'il lui caressai la poitrine, l'embrassait passionnément, passait ses mains tout le long de son corps la faisant frémir, elle embrassait sa peau dorée, ses pectoraux osant caresser ses paries les plus intimes. Lui descendait le long de son corps la gratifiant de milliers de petits baisés jusqu'à arriver à son bas ventre où il lui procurait d'incroyables plaisirs. Enfin, il l'a prenait et ondulait en elle lui permettant d'arriver à l'extase...

-Ginny ?

Elle sursauta, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas lu en elle, elle leva le regard sur son visage et vit que non, il aurait certainement fait une autre tête. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Elle fut ébahie. Il était si beau dans son costume noir. « Ho Hermione, juste un petit baisé ! »

-Ca va être l'heure, on devrait y aller pour procéder avant…

-oui

En arrivant à l'église, Ginny demanda au prêtre où étaient les mariés. Il lui indiqua deux portes :

-le mari à gauche, la mariée à droite.

Ginny prit son prof par la manche et le traîna à gauche. Elle frappa et entra :

-je ne suis pas prêt !

-bonjour papa !

Il se retourna :

-ho, Ginny ! Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Arletta nous a invité Alexandro et moi.

-N'est-elle pas adorable ?

-si si . tu ne voudrais pas qu'on boit un verre ?

-non

-Ca te permettrai de déstresser.

-je ne suis pas du tout stressé Ginny, je suis bien.

Ginny devint anxieuse :

-j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Alexandro et moi on va se marier.

Alexandro manqua de s'étouffer mais joua le jeux après que Ginny lui ait donné un coup de pied.

-alors pour ça, il faut trinquer ! Venez que je vous embrasse ! Ginny s'occupa de servir le champagne qu'elle fit apparaître par magie et versa la potion dans le verre de son père. Ils trinquèrent tous. Mais en reposant son verre, elle vit que la potion était restée au fond du verre de son père. « Il ne l'a pas bu ! »

-mon cher papa, je crois bien qu'on va devoir re-trinquer pour une autre bonne nouvelle.

-quoi de plus merveilleux que ce mariage ?

-Un bébé.

Le père de Ginny regarda Alexandro pour s'assurer le la véracité des fait, il lui sourit dramatique en hochant la tête pour confirmer.

-alors re-trinquons, mais pas toi ma fille, une coupe te suffit si tu veux avoir un petit gaillard en pleine forme !

Ginny resservit les coupes en faisant attention à bien mélanger ce coup ci « heureusement que j'en ai plusieurs ! »

-a votre santé les amoureux !

« En combien de temps elle fait effet ? »

« Cinq minutes je crois »

« Je vais voir le prêtre, vous, occupez vous de la ralentir »

-on va prendre place papa, bon courage !

Ginny discuta avec le prêtre le convainquant de faire durer le plus possible la cérémonie, puis on entendit le son de l'orgue et la cérémonie commença. Ginny serrai très fort la main de son professeur. Elle avait si peur que ça rate :

« Et si on avait oublier un ingrédient ? »

« Pas possible, on a tout vérifier »

« Le tourneur est peu être tombé en panne ? »

« Non »

« Le feu s'est arrêté »

« Non, patience ! »

Les cinq minutes étaient largement passées, on était presque à un quart d'heure et Ginny ne voyait toujours pas de différence sur son père. Le prêtre commença à lire les vœux. Puis vint la question fatidique.

-Cornélius Lodeway, voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Arletta Mangeroux pour épouse, l'aimer et la chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Ginny ne voulait pas entendre :

-non

-il il a bien dit non ?

-je ne vous aimes pas, vous avez abusez de ma confiance. Mes amis, si vous le voulez bien, passons directement aux festivités, le mariage n'aura pas lieu.

-Ginny poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de son professeur.

-merci merci merci !

Puis elle se leva et sauta dans les bras de son père. Elle était si soulagée que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Merci ma chérie, tu savais bien toi que je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme j'ai pu aimer ta mère !

Elle sécha ses yeux :

-C'est grâce a Alexandro, c'est lui qui m'a aider.

-rassure moi, tu n'attends pas vraiment un bébé ?

-non, on n'est pas fiancé non plus, c'est mon prof.

-Bonjour Alexandro.

-Bonjour Cornélius, ravie de vous voir.

-vous vous connaissez ?

Les deux hommes se turent :

-vous faites partit de l'ordre ?

Le professeur sourit.

-la confiance règne ! s'exclama t-elle.

-ma chérie, tu veux bien nous laisser, nous devons parler.

-oui papa ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et Arletta l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin.

-très bien, je m'avoue vaincue. Dorénavant, je vous laisse tranquille, mais n'envisagez plus de venir piétiner mes plates bandes !

-bien

Elle partit.

-bon debarras !

-Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toute la famille a été prévenue sauf moi !

-bonjour ma petite cousine préférée. Comment ça va ?

-bien et toi ? Comment tu es arrivée là ?

-Je fait parti de l'ordre maintenant. Mais parlons un peu de toi, qui est ce bel homme qui est avec toi ?

-mon prof dit elle le cœur serré, mais tu ne le connais pas ? Il fait aussi parti de l'ordre.

-non, mais c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'on va forcément se revoir ! Il est si beau ! Si charmant ! En plus il a un beau petit cul, ce qui ne gâche rien !

Une pointe de jalousie se fit sentir en elle. Sa cousine la laissa en plan se dirigeant vers les deux hommes, s'incrustant dans la discussion et se présentant à son professeur. Ginny resta la bêtement à les regarder. Son professeur avait l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de sa cousine, quand son père les laissa, ils sortirent de l'église ensemble se tenant par le bras. Ginny fulminait, elle était si en colère ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

-salut Ginny !

-salut Max

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller

-si, si

Il était le petit frère de Caroline.

-comment c'est Poudlard ? On m'a raconté plein de choses.

-tu verras bien l'année prochaine !

-oh la la si t'es enervée faut pas me parler !

-je suis désolée. Tu connais les 4 maisons de Poudlard ?

-Ouais, je pari que t'es chez Gryfondor ! Tous les gens comme toi y sont !

-je suis chez serpentard.

-Il ouvrit de grands yeux, je te crois pas !

Ils étaient sortis :

-T'as qu'a aller demander au monsieur là bas dit-elle en lui montrant Alexandro, c'est mon professeur.

Son cousin y alla sur le champ. Ginny était ravi qu'il aille déranger sa sœur qui faisait les yeux doux à son prof.

-Il a raison, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez serpentard ?

-Malraux ! Comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous là ?

-on était en vacance chez Caroline, alors on a su.

-Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-J'élève des hypogryffes que je revend à une compagnie qui propose des voyages a dos d'hypogyffe.

-C'est original !

-C'est qui le mec là bas avec Caroline ?

-Un de mes profs.

-Elle a l'air vachement accro !

-Où est ta mère que j'aille la voir ?

-là bas, viens on va la voir sinon, elle va pas arrêter de m'engueuler comme quoi j'aurai pu lui dire que t'étais là.

-elle te traite toujours comme un petit garçon !

-qu'est-ce-que tu veux, c'est ma mère !

Ginny passa un horrible après midi, certes elle était heureuse de voir sa famille, mais elle ne supportait plus de voir sa cousine avec son prof. Sa famille enfonça le couteau :

-regardez les danser ces deux la, ils vont si bien ensemble !

Ginny serrait les dents et prenait beaucoup sur elle.

-Ginny, tu danse avec moi ?demanda Max

-elle s'exécuta de mauvais cœur.

-tu sais quoi ? Ton professeur il m'a dit que tu étais très douée, que tu était sa meilleure élève.

-ah oui ? Et de quoi il parle avec Caroline ?

-du boulot je crois, je ne sais pas trop, elle me dit tout le temps d'aller ailleurs.

-je vois.

-Ginny ?

-quoi ?

-t'as l'air pas bien.

-il commence à être tard, je vais rentrer.

-on se revoit quand ?

-t'as qu'a m'écrire à l'école, je te promet de te répondre.

-tu vas transplanner pour rentrer ?

-oui, mais le dit a personne, c'est un secret.

-d'accord. Salut Ginny !

-salut, soit sage !

-------------------

_Petite rewiew?_


	20. Acharnement

Acharnement

Elle s'avança dans la nuit qui tombait et transplanna jusqu'au Préaulard ; Elle rentra à Poudlard sans dire mot et se coucha. Elle ne dormi pas tout de suite, elle s'imagina Alexandro et Carolina en train de parler, de danser, dans l'hôtel, dans leur chambre. Il lui faisait la même chose qu'a elle tout a l'heure quand elle s'était imaginer avec son prof dans le lit, exactement pareil mais ce n'était plus elle dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Ses entrailles lui faisaient si mal ! Cette journée aurait due être une des plus belle de sa vie. Elle repensa un instant à préparer une nouvelle potion de _somnifera_ mais elle entendit la voix d'Hermione : "on tient à toi, mourir comme une droguée c'est pas digne de toi !"

Il fallait qu'elle affronte ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle ne devait plus fuir. Le lendemain, malgré le peu d'heures qu'elle ait dormit, elle se rendit dur le terrain de Quiditch regarder le match Serpentard Poufsouffle. Elle se laissa porter par les cris de la foule et les commentaires d'un serdaigle. Elle finit par se prendre au jeu en criant et encourageant à son tour les serpentards :

-A droite ! Le souaffle à droite !sur le gardien Baddock !ouais ! Vas-y continue, non pas par là !

Les serpentards perdaient lamentablement. Elle vit le vif d'or :

« Draco, juste derrière les oreilles de Zabinni, profite en pour lui donner un grand coup de ma part à cet idiot ! »

Draco attrapa le vif d'or de justesse avant que l'avantage total aille forcément aux Poufsouffles.

A table, la conversation était animée.

-et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ginny ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !

-Hé bien tu t'es trompé, je vous ai trouvé, super, mais alors super.. NUL !

Tout le monde ri :

-qui vous a dit de faire la technique de la Feinte de Porskoff au moment où les autres sont loin de vous ?

-Zabini !

-qui vous a appris à faire des passes arrières aussi nulles ?

-Zabini !

-C'est vraiment un pauvre nul !

-A ce propos, on voulais savoir si tu voulais pas être notre entraîneur, on sais que tu peux pas jouer, mais tu peux peu être nous entraîner. On veut plus de Zabini !

-ouais ! Plus de Zabini

Tout le monde se mit a scander ce slogan : "plus de Zabini"

Quand le calme revint grâce au professeur McGonagall, Ginny leur dit :

-si on a l'accord des professeurs et à une autre condition.

-tout ce que tu voudras ?

-Je décide des heures d'entraînement, tout le monde doit être la qu'il pleuve qu'il vent ou qu'il neige.

-alors te voici notre nouvel entraîneur, je m'occupe de Rogue dit Baddock.

Ginny était très contente, elle ne jouait pas, mais elle allait pouvoir retourner dans le monde du Quiditch.

L'après midi, Hermione et Ginny se baladèrent dans l'enceinte du château :

-Raconte moi le mariage ! demanda Hermione

-nul

-t'as pas fait la fête ?

-si, si, on a réussit avant le début de la cérémonie à faire boire l'antidote a mon père, du coup il s'est pas marié. J'ai vu quelques uns de mes cousins et voila.

-Arletta est partie ?

-oui, oui

-et le prof, vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

-Ne me parle plus de lui, il a passer l'après midi avec ma cousine et on certainement fini ensemble dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-oh, je suis vraiment désolée pour toi !

-je m'en fiche !

Puis elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son amie.

Elles finirent de passer leur après midi chez Hagrid à boire du thé et à manger des gâteaux en forme de rocher.

Ginny travaillait à trouver une tactique de jeux pour l'équipe de quiditch au lieu d'écouter les cours, de toute manière, elle lisait dans la tête des profs quand elle était interrogée. Hermione l'engueulait :

-si tu n'apprends pas ces formules, le jour où t'en aura besoin tu ne pourras pas les lire dans l'esprit des autres !

Elle faisait alors un effort pour lui faire plaisir. En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle s'appliquait à fermer correctement son cerveau et à lever au moins une fois la main en cours. Cette année, le _patronus_ était au programme, Harry avait déjà appris à quelques uns des élèves à le faire. Ils firent une démonstration. Ginny, elle ne savait pas. On n'apprenait pas ça en Amérique, il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs.

Harry qui avait remplacé le prof pour ce cours leur dit que tout ce passait dans la tête et avec le cœur. Il fallait se servir de sa rage. Tout le monde essayait. Ginny, la première fois fit apparaître un petit lion. Son prof lui donna un conseil pour qu'il soit mieux. Elle sentit une rage profonde monter en elle repensant au jour où il l'avait laissé tomber pour sa cousine, elle ne supportait plus ni de le voir, ni de l'entendre. Elle recommença et un énorme lion rugissant sortit effrayant tout la classe.

-je cois qu'on peut dire qu'il est parfait annonça Harry.

Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi son _patronus_ était un lion, Hermione lui avait dit que le _patronus_ était quelque chose qui nous représentait, qui nous tenait a cœur. Parce qu'elle aimait un Gryfondor ? Impossible, maintenant elle le haïssait. Hermione l'aida :

-je crois que c'est ta mère. Elle était une Gryfondor, je pense que toi aussi d'ailleurs, dans la tête, c'est ce qui compte !

Ginny la serra dans ses bras. Que ferait-elle sans elle ?

La journée la plus difficile fut le jeudi. Elle apréhendait de se retrouver face à son prof d'autant qu'il lui avait demandé de le retrouver dans son bureau. Son bureau, là ou elle avait cru que tout était possible entre eux. Elle s'y rendit de mauvaise grâce. Elle frappa, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Rogue assis à coté de son professeur. Elle les salua et s'installa devant eux.

-le professeur Rogue est là pour m'aider, à présent, tu vas essayer de lire ce que l'on pense chacun simultanément. Sans occlumencie de notre part bien

sûr !

« bien sur »

Elle se concentra. Elle lut d'abord chez rogue et ensuite chez Diego une couleur et leur annonça :

-tu lis vite mais pas en simultané, recommence !

Elle recommença encore et encore sans jamais n'y parvenir.

-hé bien lui dit Rogue, heureusement que tu progresses vite car on est pas sorti de l'auberge, qu'en pensez vous Diego ?

-je pense que la simultanéité est difficile, il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Bon, c'est finit, je peux partir ?

-oui, a la semaine prochaine.

Impossible, jamais elle n'arriverai a se concentrer en présence de cet , cet…elle ne trouvait plus de mot pour le qualifier, à chaque fois qu'elle devait lire en lui, elle voyait Caroline, Caroline et encore Caroline. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'arrêter ces séances le plus vite possible. Et Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé à cet autre là, de la traiter comme ça ? Elle n'était pas une de ces Gryfondor à qui il pouvait facilement faire peur ou se moquer impunément ! Elle lui montrerai qu'il se plante royalement ! Pourtant, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ses leçons. Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal en se comprimant dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait que Hermione avait raison et que le temps aténuerai la douleur.

Trois semaines passèrent et toujours aucun changement, elle se sentait même de plus en plus mal lorsqu'elle était en contact avec le prof, rien qu'un regard sur lui la faisait horriblement souffrir lui rappelant ce fameux jour où il l'avait remplacé par sa cousine, courtisant celle-ci sous ses yeux, et l'amenant dans son lit.

Du coté de la légilimencie en simultané, ça n'avançait pas non plus. Rogue ne cessait de la traiter plus bat que terre en la traitant de bonne à rien disant qu'il perdait son temps. Il fallait que ça s'arrête :

-très bien, on arrête le cours. On l'annule. Comme ça aucun de vous ne perdra plus de temps avec moi. Vous avez gagné, je suis trop nulle, je ne mérite pas l'attention que vous me portez. Je me débrouillerai seule. Merci.

Sur ses mots elle les planta là. Rogue avait l'air satisfait, Diego déçu :

-j'aurai pensé qu'elle persisterai plus, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de lui mettre autant la pression ?

-je la connais bien, elle va tout faire pour me prouver que j'ai tord. Il lui fallait un stimulus pour la motiver plus. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais elle manque totalement de motivation dans ce cours.

Sur ces mots, il partit.

Ginny était en rage. Elle raconta tout à Hermione en botanique :

-C'est malin ! Comment tu vas faire maintenant pour progresser ?

-c'est une leçon dont j'ai besoin mais de soutient ! Je vais essayer sur les autres.

-t'y arrive pas pour deux couleurs alors comment tu veux y arriver sans savoir ce que tu cherches ?

-Je vais y arriver !

-je préfère te voir comme ça qu'en pleine déprime! Sinon, T'as fini le balai de Draco ?

-Encore un petit réglage à faire et ça ira. Je compte le tester samedi matin pendant l'entraînement.

-----------------------

Elle passa sa soirée sur le ballai, et le lendemain soir aussi. Les serpentard attendaient beaucoup de ce nouvel engin.

Le jour du test arriva. Elle se rendit comme prévu sur le terrain de Quiditch, rêvant déjà a la sensation de liberté et de vitesse qu'elle allait ressentir lors de l'essais :

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

Le professeur Diego était là :

-On m'a chargé de venir voir comment se passait l'entraînement.

-On va très bien merci, maintenant vous pouvez partir.

-Je veux voir ce balai.

-il en est hors de question.

-Je veux savoir si il est ensorcelé.

-Il l'est pas, une autre question ?

-ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je dois m'assurer qu'il ne présente aucun danger pour vous ou les autres, je dois vérifier que l'équité avec les autres équipes soit respectée.

-Considérez ce balai comme un balai neuf, le dernier qui vient de sortir. Quand on a pas les moyens, on fait sans, pas vrai les gars ?

-ouai !

-si vous considérez que ce balai va vous donner la victoire, vous vous trompez.

-Pas la victoire, la vitesse, ça aide !

-très bien, je pari ce que vous voulez qu'avait un simple _brosse dur_ je vous bat.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

-ce que vous voulez.

-500 points pour ma maison.

-Vous êtes trop gourmande Lodeway.

-Vous avez peur de perdre ?

-pas du tout, si je gagne, je remporte le balai.

-Très bien, tout de suite, une course jusqu'au dôme doré et retour ici. Le premier qui passe dans un des buts a gagné.

Ginny enfourcha le balai sous les encouragements de ses amis. « trois deux un partez ! » Ginny prit immédiatement la tête, elle était devant jusqu'à mi parcours où il l'a doubla. Puis plus rien. Elle se senti se vider de sa bonne humeur, un million de mauvais souvenir affluèrent a son esprit. Elle n'avançait plus. Elle se vidait de tout sentit positif. Quelqu'un se nourrissait d'elle. Elle ne tenait plus son balai, il ne l'a soutenait plus, elle avait envie de mourir. Elle tomba. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle approchait du sol, elle retrouvait espoir, envie de vivre et même son sentiment de compétition qu'elle avait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se concentra pour ne pas faire place à la panique: « rouge rouge rouge, Je peux voler, je peux voler ». Et tout à coup elle se sentit remonter dans les airs. « J'y arrive ! ». Mais elle sentait quelque chose de dur entre ses jambes. Un balai ! Elle volait grâce a un ballai ! Rien de glorifiant la dedans.

-restez tranquille !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Redescendez-moi tout de suite !

Il ne s'exécuta que quand ils furent revenus dans le terrain de Quiditch. Elle lui jeta un regard noir :

« Vous aviez tout prévu, hein ! Depuis l'idée du pari jusqu'au fait que je tombe ! »

« Je gagnais »

« Parce que j'avais pas encore actionner la commande 3 ! Vous n'aurez pas ce balai ! »

« Vous non plus, en ce moment, les goules doivent être en train de le mettre en Charpie »

« Me ridiculiser en petit comité ne vous suffit pas ! Il faut aussi que vous le fassiez devant mes amis ! Je vous hais comme j'ai jamais haï personne ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ni vous entendre, c'est clair ? »

« Les cours sont obligatoires »

« Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que les professeurs pensent de moi ? Ils pensent comme vous que je n'apprends rien, que leurs cours ne me servent à rien car je lit en eux pour répondre, pour faire les devoirs et tout le reste, alors croyez moi, personne ne dira rien si je ne viens plus en cours, ils seront soulagés. »


	21. Mauvaise surprise

Mauvaise surprise

Sur ces mots elle parti a la rencontre de ses amis :

-Je suis désolée, Draco, j'ai perdu ton balai, je t'en offrirai un autre demain, quand on ira au Préaulard.

-on s'en fiche du balai, toi ça va ? T'as l'air toute bizarre.

-je sais pas comment il a fait, mais à un moment je me suis retrouvée à ne plus avancer et à me vider, je ressentait plus rien de bon, j'avais même envie de mourir, et alors c'est là que j'ai lâché le balai et que je suis tombée.

-Tu dis que tu n'éprouvais plus rien, plus de joie, envie de mourir ?

-c'est ça, tu sais quel sort il m'a jeté ?

Il a rien fait Ginny, c'était un détraqueur.

-quoi ?

-c'est une chance qu'il t'ai récupérer pendant ta chute, sinon tu mourrait écrasée contre le sol et déchiquetée par les goules.

-Quelle fin heureuse ! Enfin, il a quand même eu ce qu'il voulait, plus de balai ! Heureusement qu'on va au Préaulard demain !

-je ne pense pas qu'on ira, ils vont certainement annuler.

-Comment on va faire sans ballai pour le match ?

-il n'y aura pas de match non plus, si les détraqueurs sont à la porte de Poudlard, c'est que Voldemort n'est pas loin.

« Je ne suis pas prête ! »

Ils rentrèrent au château. La rumeur du retour de Voldemort circulait dans les couloirs semant la psychose chez les élèves. La confirmation de la présence des détraqueurs arriva le soir. Dumbledor fit un long discours sur l'importance de ne pas laisser place à la psychose leur expliquant qu'ils étaient à l'abris à Poudlard etc…

Ginny n'avait pas peur, si elle paraissait si ennuyée, c'était qu'elle avait accuser à tord son professeur. Tant pis se dit-elle, au moins je ne le verrai plus, c'est une bonne chose.

Jusqu'à Noël, elle passa ses heures de liberté dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner. Elle s'était donnée pour but d'arriver à lire simultanément deux livres fermés. Hermione continuait de lui préparer des boites, à présent, elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il y avait dans deux boites en simultané. Quand elle en avait le temps, elle se prêtait aussi au jeu avec Draco. Ginny devait réussir par tous les moyens, non pas pour prouver à Rogue qu'elle n'était pas une bonne à rien mais pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort le moment venue. Elle se demandait si Harry, lui, était prêt. Certainement, il l'avait déjà affronté plusieurs fois. Elle se sentait coupable, comme si c'était par sa faute que les détraqueurs étaient venus. Si elle avait réussi à les chasser grâce à son _patronus_, tout le monde serait en paix, ils seraient partis, vaincus. Elle ne fit part à personne de son tourment, mais Hermione l'a tannait pour savoir ce qui lui causait autant de soucis. Peu avant Noël, elle se confia à son amie :

-mais Ginny, tu n'y es pour rien ! Ils se sont pas dit, tien, si on allait voir Ginny Lodeway ?

Elle eu le mérite de lui arracher un demi sourire :

-de toutes manières, même si tu avait réussi le plus puissant des _patronus_ du monde, ils ne seraient pas partis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom les utilise. Changeons de conversation, mes parents t'invitent à passer Noël sur les pistes avec nous.

-oh ! J'aurai trop aimer venir ! Mais ma famille ma convié au leur. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'y aller, mais j'ai promis à mon petit cousin.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Sache que si tu changes d'avis, on est là ! Au fond, je pense que c'est mieux que tu sois avec ta famille en ce jour.

-Merci Hermione ! J'aurai des dettes vis-à-vis de toi toute ma vie !

-rassure toi, je prends pas beaucoup de commission !

---------------------

Ginny partit donc chez sa tante. A peine arriva t-elle qu'elle regretta déjà d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette maison. Caroline lui sauta dessus pour lui demander des nouvelles de son professeur. Elle l'ignora royalement. L'ambiance était électrique, chacun mettait tout en œuvre pour découvrir quel serait son cadeau surprise en posant des pièges a droite a gauche. Ginny détestait ces cadeaux, sa tante avait instauré cette tradition. En plus des cadeaux normaux, elle préparait des cadeaux surprises qui arrivaient dans la période avant Noël. Ils pouvaient prendre toutes les formes : un jour, Ginny avait eu une boite de sardine. Ça, c'était un des meilleurs cadeaux. Une autre fois, c'était un bain moussant, mais au moment où elle était entrée dans le bain, il s'était transformé en encre de chine. Elle était restée noire pendant deux semaines malgré ses trois douches quotidiennes. Une autre fois, sa tante avait piéger ses fils en prenant une voie de sirène leur faisant faire plein de corvée, une autre fois, elle avait offert à son oncle une potion pour se refaire pousser les cheveux soit disant, son rêve, au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé chauve et avait du porter la perruque que sa femme voulait, elle avait décidé de le voir avec une coupe au bol et sa nature de cheveux ne le lui permettait pas, alors elle avait régler le problème.

Ginny avait peur pour cette année, ça faisait deux noëls qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec eux et savait que la surprise serait de taille. Elle devait aussi acheter des cadeaux pour sa famille. Avec quatre enfants, un mari et le reste de la famille, la tante de Ginny était débordée, elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras lui demandant de le faire manger, de faire attention car il était insupportable.

Elle se cala dans un rocking-chair dans un coin de la cuisine et fit venir le biberon jusqu'à elle :

-c'est bon bébé, boit.

Il obéit. Elle commençait à rêvasser quand son petit cousin qui revenait des bois avec son père et son autre cousin lui sauta au cou :

-Doucement Max, le bébé va avoir mal !

-Je suis trop content de te voir ! Tu sais quoi, je voulais que tu saches que je 'ai rien dit a personne pour le mariage , mais ton professeur, il s'est beaucoup inquiéter, je n'ai quand même rien dit, mais je crois qu'il a tout deviner. Caroline m'a dit qu'il lisait dans les pensées. C'est pas juste hein ! J'ai rien dit moi !

-Je te crois, c'est bien Max. Je sais qu'il lit dans la pensée, mais grâce à toi il ne m'a pas rattrapé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Il n'a même pas chercher à le faire, quand il a su, il était triste, il m'a parler de toi et m'a demander mon avis.

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Que t'étais plus gentille que ma sœur.

-tu es adorable !

Ginny voulait changer de conversation, Caroline lui rappelait déjà assez son prof comme ça, lui enfonçant le couteau plus profond, si son cousin s'y mettait aussi, ça n'irai vraiment plus.

-Ou tu étais passé ?

-On a été dans la forêt avec papa et Malraux couper un sapin, il est gigantesque ! On va mettre des heures à le décorer ! Quoi que avec toi, ça ira vite ! Est-ce que tu vas encore décorer le salon ?

-je ne sais pas, on verra, ça ne presse pas !

-salut Ginny !

-salut Malraux, tu n'es pas resté avec tes hypogryffes ?

-ben non, ils hibernent.

-oh ! C'est vrai qu'il s'est mit à faire froid très rapidement !

-ils annoncent de la neige pour demain.

-super ! On va se faire une super bataille de boule de neige !

-un peu oui ! Tous contre Caroline !

-quelle cible de choix mon cher !

Malgré la présence détestable de sa cousine, Ginny passa quelques journées bien sympas. Son cadeau surprise n'ayant toujours pas apparu dans les parages, tout allait pour le mieux. Le soir, elle faisait un effort pour écrire à ses amis et recevait souvent de leurs nouvelles aussi. Un matin, elle se leva de bonne heure, et en descendant prendre son petit déjeuné dans la cuisine, elle surpris une conversation entre Caroline et sa tante :

-Il arrive une journée plus tôt que prévu, ce n'est pas grave. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme la dernière fois, je te rappel que c'est pour faire plaisir a Ginny qu'il vient.

-Ca, c'est parce que tu lui a demandé comme ça ! Je suis sûre qu'en fait, Alexandro ne vient que pour moi !

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-ils osé ! C'était cette peste qui avait du souffler l'idée a sa mère. « Mais ça ne me fait absolument pas plaisir qu'il vienne ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! »

Elle remonta discrètement dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à le voir se bécoter avec sa cousine, s'en était trop pour elle, elle supportait déjà mal le fait de les imaginer tous les deux, mais là s'en était trop, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup, elle le savait.

« Hermione ! Hermione tu m'entends ? »

' Oui attends deux secondes, je t'écoute '

« est-ce que je peux venir finalement ? »

'Tu as changer d'avis ? '

« J'ai une excellente raison, je peux pas trop te raconter maintenant »

'Faut que je prévienne mes parents, on est au ski'

« Merci Hermy, tiens moi vite au courant »

Elle redescendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Personne ne parla de l'arrivée du prof. Ginny fit semblant de ne pas être au courant. En fin de matinée Hermione lui donna son accord pour le lendemain matin.

'excuse moi d'avoir été longue, mais il a fallu négocier avec les hôteliers. Tu dormiras avec moi voila tout !'

« Ca ne dérange pas trop tes parents ? »

'Au contraire, ils rêve de te rencontrer enfin ! Depuis le temps que je leur parle de toi ! '

« Tu leur as dit pour Draco ? »

'Oui, ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je l'ai pas invité aussi'

« Il est avec sa mère, depuis qu'elle s'est séparée de Lucius ça va pas trop »

'Je sais, il m'a raconté '

« Je me sens si coupable ! »

'Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco m'a dit qu'elle voulait divorcer depuis longtemps'

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain ! J'y serai à la première heure ! »

'On t'attends impatiemment'

Ginny profita d'être à table le midi avec tout le monde pour dire innocemment :

-J'ai oublié de vous dire que je ne reste pas.

-quoi ? s'écria sa tante.

-Je suis invitée chez mon amie Hermione, ça fait longtemps que c'est prévu. J'ai juste oublié de vous en parler.

-Ca ne se fait pas dit Caroline, mais bon, on espère que tu t'amuseras bien !

Ginny lut en elle : « j'aurai Alexandro rien que pour moi ! »

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous décevoir, mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pars pas avec vos cadeaux de Noël !

Son oncle et sa tante allèrent parler dans la cuisine, évidement Ginny lut en eux a distance :

-écoute chéri, si ça lui fait plaisir !

-elle aurait pu nous le dire avant ! Moi qui ai invité son professeur, si elle n'est pas là on aura l'air fin !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle l'a apprit et que c'est justement ça qui la fait fuir ?

-comment l'aurait-elle sue ?

Rappel toi son professeur a dit qu'elle avait énormément progressé en pensimie.

-je pensais que ça lui ferai plaisir, il nous a parler que d'elle pendant tout l'après midi, je pensais qu'ils s'aimaient bien.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour nous blesser.

-je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir, elle parait si triste depuis que Olivia est morte.

-Dis toi que ,en acceptant qu'elle parte de bon cœur, tu lui fait plus que plaisir.

-tu es super mon amour ! Ca fait déjà 27 ans qu'on s'aime et je t'aime toujours de plus en plus !

Ginny fut soulagée. Elle allait pouvoir partir tranquillement. Ils en étaient au café quand on frappa la porte. Caroline se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir :

-bonjour Alexandro !

Elle lui sauta au cou. Ginny se leva immédiatement, prit le bébé des bras de Malraux :

-je vais lui donner son biberon dans la cuisine.

Elle fulminait de rage. « Courage, courage, tu pars demain ! ». Caroline l'appela :

-Ginny, Ginny! cria t-elle. Ton cadeau surprise vient d'arriver !

Elle joua la sourde oreille. Le bébé buvait avidement son biberon « si seulement je pouvait être comme toi, si insouciante du monde extérieur, juste manger et dormir ! Ce serait le pied ! »

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées :

-Ginny, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appel, tiens, regarde qui je t'amène. Ginny leva les yeux pour les formes mais ne dit rien.

-Bon, je vous laisse, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire ! Rejoint moi vite Alexandro, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter moi aussi !

Le silence s'installa entre eux :

-Ta tante m'a dit que rien ne pourrait te faire plus plaisir que de m'avoir à tes cotés pour Noël, je savais qu'elle exagérait, mais je pensais avoir un accueil plus chaleureux de ta part.

-Votre place n'est pas ici mais auprès de votre sœur ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité vous voir, si j'avais su, j'aurai tout fait pour vous empêcher de venir !

Son corps la brûlait, elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter au cou de lui avouer son amour, de lui donner des millions de baisés. Mais la présence Caroline lui indiquait clairement qu'elle se ferait jeter rapidement. Ces images d'elle et lui enlacés lui revenaient sans cesse en tête la rendant jalouse et la faisant souffrir encore et encore plus intensément.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le bébé lui indiquant que la conversation était terminée. Il retourna dans la salle où elle en était sûre, il avait rejoint les bras de Caroline.

L'après midi, elle l'évita aussi restant avec Malraux et Max quand ils visitaient le marché de noël :

-Ton cadeau surprise ne te réjouie pas on dirait.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Il nous avait laissé entendre que vous vous entendiez bien, notre tante a cru te faire plaisir en l'invitant.

-Je sais, c'est pas grave.

-Comment vos relations ont pu autant changer ?

-Arrête de me poser des questions stupides.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui.

-je ne suis pas Caroline c'est clair ?

-Alors c'est ça. Tu l'aimes.

-Arrête ! s'écria t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-je suis désolée.

-on n'en parles plus ok ?

-bien. Quand est-ce que tu nous donnes nos cadeaux si tu pars demain.

-Je les laisserait au pied du sapin.

-Tu vas faire la déco ?

-je ne crois pas, notre tante ne m'a rien demandé cette année.

Ginny survolait les étalages du regard quand elle vit quelque chose qui l'intéressa : Le manuel de décoration des sorcières. Elle en rêvait, mais que dirait-on d'elle si on la surprenait avec ? Elle le remis à sa place et rejoignit la petite famille.

Le soir, pour échapper à son prof, elle s'occupa de tous les enfants :

-Ca y est, tu as fini, tu vas trouver quoi comme excuse pour l'éviter maintenant ?

-Tu es très gentil de te préoccuper de moi, mais je dois me coucher tôt, je pars tôt demain.

-A ce propos, maman insiste pour que je t'accompagne.

-Tu vas perdre ton temps, mais si ça t'amuse !

-Je t'accompagne, mais pour ce qui est de ce soir, tu vas pas te coucher maintenant il est neuf heures et quart.

Il l'a traîna dans le salon :

-Ginny, tu ne voudrais pas faire la décoration du salon ?

Puis en s'adressant à son prof :

-vous savez, elle fait des miracles !

Ginny prit sa baguette et fit s'estomper les mur en faisant apparaître une nuit étoilée. Elle transforma le parquet en neige mais elle n'était pas froide du tout, c'était très confortable ! Elle alluma le sapin dans le coin du salon et recouvrit la table, les chaises et les fauteuils de peaux de bêtes. D'un autre coup de baguette elle fit tomber de la fausse neige qui embaumait la salle d'une odeur de sapin. C'était magnifique. Caroline se leva, secoua sa baguette et fit apparaître un énorme faut père noël qui gâchait totalement le reste. Elle la regardait triomphale :

-J'ai aussi quelques petits tours dans mon sac !

Malraux grimaça à Ginny et pour se moquer de sa cousine il fit apparaître deux petits lutins verts :

-moi aussi rétorqua t-il a sa cousine.

Certains commencèrent une partie de carte :

-tu joue Ginny ?

-bien sûr !

-oh non, elle gagne toujours ! s'exclama Caroline. Je me mets avec Alexandro alors !

-Vous jouez Alexandro ?

-Volontiers.

Ginny ne se gêna pas pour lire le jeu de tous ses adversaires, sauf celui d'Alexandro, elle ne voulait plus lire en lui, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir qui la blesserai encore plus. Elle en profita pour s'exercer à la légilimencie simultanée. A force d'avoir essayé elle réussi, c'était comme si son cerveau s'était divisé en 6 parties pour pouvoir lire dans chaque personnes à la fois. En constatant cela avec plaisir, elle émit un cri de joie. Bientôt un mois et demi qu'elle essayait. Elle avait surpris tout le monde :

-t'as encore gagné ? Souffla Caroline

-pas possible dit Malraux, quand elle gagne elle fait mine de rien comme si c'était normal.

Ginny posa ses cartes.

-et si !

-on en refait un ?

-sans moi, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Elle alla s'installer dans les canapés après avoir poser deux livres devant elle. Elle se concentra et à nouveau son cerveau se sépara en deux pour pouvoir lire en simultané dans les deux livres. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son prof était venu s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

--------------------

_Lessa: Lors du mariage le professeur est toujours "vieux" il ne peut pas enlevé le sort tout seul et ca fait plus sérieux pour un professeur. N'oublions pas qu'il garde tout son charme plus vieux!_


	22. Nouvel espoir

Nouvel espoir

« Tu viens d'y arriver n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut être bien »

« Je suis si heureux pour toi. Tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir plus beau cadeau. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait si envie de se blottir contre lui ! Elle se leva pour ranger les livres, elle allait se ré-assoir au même endroit, proche de son prof et entamer une discussion, le pardonner, se faire pardonner, après tout, c'était bientôt Noël. Elle commença sa phrase alors qu'elle se retournait « vous n'étiez.. .» elle s'arrêta net, Caroline venait de prendre sa place. Ginny explosa de rage. S'en était trop ! Elle allait faire un effort mais lui, rien ! Elle vit Caroline lui caresser la joue. Elle partit immédiatement dans sa chambre préparer sa valise. La nuit fut longue, elle pleurait en silence. Elle se leva au petit matin, posa les cadeaux au pied du sapin, réveilla Malraux pour qu'il l'accompagne. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec son oncle et sa tante leur promettant de leur envoyer des nouvelles. Elle sortit dans le jardin avec Malraux pour partir, elle avait éviter tous les au revoir délicas :

-Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent. Son prof lui fit face habillé d'un un peignoir. Il lui tendit une boite décorée de papier cadeau, il la regarda et lui dit :

-joyeux noël.

Les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, elle le toisa de haut :

-offrez le à Caroline !

Puis se tournant:

-Allons y Malraux.

Ils s'évaporèrent dans l'espace le laissant seul dans la neige en peignoir et en chaussons.

Une fois arrivés à destination :

-T'as fait fort là ! T'aurai au moins pu accepter son cadeau !

-il aurai pu au moins me répondre quand je lui ai parlé au lieu de s'occuper de cette bécasse !

-Je lui dirai que tu regrettes et accepterai le cadeau pour toi.

-Fait ce que tu veux je m'en contrefiche !

-j'aurai au moins cru que tu te battrais un peu pour l'avoir !

Elle haussa les épaules et Malraux partit, furieux contre elle.

Ginny fut très bien accueillie par les parents d'Hermione. Elle passa de très bons moments à apprendre à skier. Le soir, elle apprenait à tricoter. Elle faisait une écharpe. Hermione réussit à la convaincre de l'envoyer à son prof comme cadeau de Noël :

-il va se moquer ! Il va l'a jeter. Je le comprendrai après ce que je lui ai fait !

-non, il prendra ça comme une demande de pardon !

Ginny accepta finalement, au fond d'elle elle espérait tellement que son cadeau plaise, qu'il lui pardonne son comportement qu'il l'aime et qu'il quitte Caroline. Mais à moins d'ensorceler cette écharpe, c'était impossible ! Elle ajouta des petites étoiles avant de l'envoyer poussée par Hermione.

Pour Noël, elle mangea très bien et la fête dans l'hôtel fut très sympa, finalement, les moldus, c'était cool. Ces vacances passèrent vite.

Les deux amies rentrèrent à l'école le samedi avant la reprise des cours, Hermione voulait prendre le temps de réviser. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Ginny fit de même, mais le dimanche elle en avait déjà marre. Elle sortit se promener vers le lac et fini par se poser au pied du chêne. Il ne faisait pas si froid, c'était agréable. Elle commença a rêvasser quand un bruit de pas la sortit de ses songes. La personne s'arrêta face à elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le blanc de la neige l'aveuglait, mais elle aperçue une tache bleu foncée parsemée de petites étoiles. Elle sourit. Le professeur se baissa lui tendant le même paquet qu'il lui avait déjà présenté. Elle l'accepta et l'ouvrit : _Le manuel de décoration des sorcières_. Elle lui sauta au cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Quand ils se décollèrent, Alexandro enleva ses gants et essuya les larmes de Ginny. Il l'attira a elle et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient tièdes et douces avec un petit goût de miel. Ginny répondit avidement à son baisé. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle le regardait incrédule incapable de parler. Il l'a planta là, sans explications et retourna vers le château. Ginny resta la dans la neige, le cerveau ne fonctionnant plus comme engourdi par le froid. Elle retouchait sans cesse ses lèvres. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle finit par rentrer au château. Ils étaient encore peu d'élèves au château, le reste ariverai le lendemain directement pour les cours. Ils n'utilisaient qu'une table et mangeaient avec les professeurs. Alexandro s'assit à coté de Ginny, elle fit mine de rien, mais elle était si heureuse ! Hermione la voyait rayonner de bonheur :

« Tu n'aurai pas oublier de me dire des trucs ? »

« Je te raconte tout a l'heure ! »

Elle essaya de se mêler à la conversation, mais impossible. Elle se résigna à manger en silence. De son coté, Alexandro menait une discussion passionnante à propos d'un nouveau jeu sortit pour l'occasion de Noël. Il paraissait si serein.

Les cours reprirent presque normalement. Ginny participait plus en cours et était toujours de bonne humeur. Malgré l'impossibilité de s'exercer au Quiditch, elle tenait des réunions tactiques toutes les semaines. Elle passait aussi tout son temps a bricolé, mais refusait de dire ce qu'elle préparait ; Pour ça, elle se rendait souvent a la bibliothèque.

Les cours de pensimie touchaient à leur fin. Rogue était revenue la tester avec Alexandro et ils avaient pu passé tous les trois à la dernière partie du cours qui était la légilimencie simultanée face à des occlumences et l'occlumencie séparée avec différentes fausses pistes selon qui lisait en elle. En cinq séances, elle fut prête et les cours cessèrent donc. Rogue la félicita et se fit pardonner à sa manière :

-je savais bien qu'il fallait te pousser plus pour que tu donnes plus !

-vous m'avez rendu chèvre !

-pour ton bien Lodeway !

Rien de nouveau ne s'était passé avec Alexandro, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il faille rester discret, elle devait patienter jusqu'aux vacances, mais cette chaleur agréable dans son cœur lui permettrait d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Avec tout ce temps libre, Ginny s'activa sérieusement sur son projet, elle le finit et le présenta à son équipe de Quiditch :

-voilà avec quoi on va s'entraîner !

-qu'est-ce- que c'est ? On croyait que tu faisais un autre balai magique !

-C'est un petit terrain de quiditch.

-on avait bien remarquer, mais à quoi ça sert ?

-Il y a deux équipes. Une que je contrôlerai moi, et vous, vous prendrez votre propre place.

-Ca marche comment ?

-par la pensée. Il vous suffit de penser à ce que doit faire le bonhomme et il le fait, comme si c'était vous sur le terrain. Je vous montre. Je suis le poursuiveur rouge la, je vais penser à le faire zigzaguer entre les trois bleus.

Elle le fit et le joueur avança tout seul et marqua un but.

-c'est Génial ! Mais comment tu vas faire pour diriger toute une équipe ?

-Ca c'est mon problème, et puis au cas ou vous voudriez vous entraîner sans moi, il suffit de dire la formule : o_tgami_. L'équipe adverse sera gérée toute seule.

-c'est tout ?

-non, vous pouvez jouer en regardant les joueurs pour être en même temps spectateur comme là, mais aussi en vous concentrant, vous ne verrez que ce que peut voir votre joueur, j'avoue que j'aimerai que vous maîtrisiez au plus vite cette deuxième technique.

-Exactement comme si on jouait ! Tu es géniale Ginny !

Draco la prit dans ses bras :

-arrête Hermione va être jalouse !

Le jeu eu un énorme succès, les équipiers passaient leur temps dessus dès qu'ils avaient cinq minutes. La nouvelle fit le tour de l'école, mais il ne fut pas interdit car ce n'était pas de la triche. Ginny organisa un tournoi au sein des serpentards, elle voulait tester son équipe. Plusieurs équipes de joueurs s'étaient formées et Ginny leur donnait des conseils.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne si tu aides les autres ?

-pour que vous ayez de bons adversaires, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse Zabini !

-tu as vraiment penser à tout lui dit Hermione

-je crois oui

Les autres maisons sont verts de jalousie. Harry a décidé qu'il allait entraîner son équipe dans la salle sur demande.

-j'y ai pensé aussi mais je ne sais pas si les détraqueurs peuvent aussi y aller ?

-je ne crois pas. Mais bon, vous faites certainement tout ça pour rien ! Le tournoi ne reprendra peu être pas !

Dans les quelques jours suivants, Ginny reçut un courrier des jumeaux Weasley qui lui proposaient d'investir dans son projet de jeux de Quiditch portable et de le commercialiser. Contente de la proposition, elle leur fixa un rendez vous d'affaire a Poudlard. Ils furent durs en négociation, mais elle réussit à garder l'avantage grâce a la lecture simultanée. L'affaire était réglée, le jeu sortirai avant la saison de Quiditch prochaine.

Elle était vraiment sur un petit nuage, tout fonctionnait a merveille ! Si seulement le tournoi de quiditch pouvait reprendre !

Le temps passa et on n'eu plus aucune nouvelles de Voldemort ou des détraqueurs. Ginny espérait de plus en plus fort l'annonce de la reprise du tournoi, mais rien, pas même une rumeur. Elle recommençait à s'ennuyer. Pour passer le temps, elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Alexandro. Elle espérait qu'il l'a prendrait dans ses bras et l'embrasserai de nouveau. Juste un petit écart, un seul tout petit ! Elle frappa. Rien. Elle cogna plus fort. Toujours rien. Elle poussa la porte, elle était ouverte. Peu être l'attendait-il ? Il avait dû lire en elle et il était en train de se préparer ! Elle l'imagina en train de se recoiffer et peu être même de reprendre son vrai visage pour lui faire plaisir. Elle le trouvait déjà si beau, il devait l'être encore plus en jeune ! Elle pénétra dans le bureau, un plateau avec deux verres et une bouteille attendaient d'être utilisé, décidément, il pensait à tout ! Elle appela :

-Alexandro !

Pas de réponse, elle recommença :

-Alexandro !

Elle allait se décider à lire dans ses pensées quand il sortit de sa chambre en jean et torse nu. Ginny était surprise. Elle avait très envie de lui, mais tout allait si vite ! Elle rosit légèrement :

-je te dérange ?

-absolument pas dit-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui : On prends un verre ? Lui demanda –t-il ?

-volontiers !

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et il prit place près d'elle. Elle le trouvait bizarre, un peu changé, mais elle n'aurait su dire d'où ça venait :

-Tu as changé de parfum ?

-non… ah, si, si.

-je préférais l'ancien.

Il l'a troublait tellement, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle but pour se donner une contenance :

-tu voulais me voir ?

-oui, on ne se parle plus maintenant, ça me manque.

-bien sur, à moi aussi ! Tu ne m'as pas donné de réponses pour ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Il me reste encore une année, je voulais être diplômée avant de rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Mais on pourrait être tout le temps ensemble, c'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Je vais y repenser alors, je ne pensais pas que ça te tenait tant a cœur.

-Ben si, Ginny. Je suis désolé de te chasser comme ça, mais j'ai rendez-vous.

-ah oui, avec qui ? Pour qui tu t'es fait si beau ?

-tu me trouves beau ? Tu dérailles là ! C'est avec Dumbledor que j'ai rendez-vous.

-ah ! Bon alors je vais te laisser, il faut pas que tu le fasses attendre.

Elle était si déçue ! Il le vit, et l'embrassa pour la réconforter :

-Ginny, prévient moi avant de venir.

-je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Ca me fait super plaisir mon lapin mais c'est pour tout mettre en place pour pas qu'on te vois arriver !

Elle se pencha sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuya sur le torse brûlant de son prof et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres :

-a bientôt !

-a bientôt

Et c'était repartit pour des semaines de fantasmes. Elle s'imaginait nue dans son lit frémissant sous ses caresses expertes. Il parcourait son corps de baisés osant aller partout lui procurant un plaisir intense et enfin, il l'a faisait sienne la torturant agréablement et lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il ondulait en elle d'une manière si experte qu'il lui arrachait une explosion de sensations.

--------------------------------

Un soir de Printemps, Dumbledor fit une annonce. Immédiatement, Ginny pensa au quiditch :

-Mes très chers élèves. La menace d'une attaque imminente de Voldemort semblant s'être estompée, j'ai décidé que nous pourrions reprendre nos activités dans l'enceinte du château.

L'annonce fut accueillie à grand bruit. Les serpentards hurlaient de joie mais ceux des autres maisons rouspétaient :

-Cependant, le tournoi de quiditch est annulé.

La tendance s'inversa.

Il sera remplacé par un grand jeux d'équipe : _l'oie folle_. Ce jeux nous vient tout droit des Balkans, c'est une sorte de grand jeux de l'oie où vous devez, par équipe faire face a des situations très diverses.

L'annonce fut acclamée. Ginny était verte de rage. Encore une activité où elle ne pourrait pas participer !

Tous les élèves peuvent participer. Les équipes devront être formées d'au minimum six joueurs et 12 au maximum. La liste des joueurs d'une équipe ainsi que le nom de cette équipe devra être remise au plus tard mercredi prochain à vos responsables de maison.

Tout le monde parla du jeu pendant toute la semaine. Ginny perdit de sa bonne humeur. Impossible de trouver une parade ce coup ci ! Pas d'entraînement, aucune préparation, rien !

Elle fut convoquée le mercredi dans le bureau de Dumbledor :


	23. Le jeu

Le jeu

-Bonjour Ginny

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Je crois savoir que tu as fini ta formation en pensimie.

-c'est exacte.

-C'est très bien, se dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Ton professeur m'a dit que tu réfléchissais au fait d'intégrer l'ordre dès cet été.

-j'y ai songé. Mais je pense qu'avoir mes diplômes est une chose importante, quand l'ordre n'aura plus d'utilité quand Voldemort ne sera plus, sans diplômes je serais au chômage.

-Vous n'avez pas tord, mais vu vos capacités, il est sûrement possible de vous les faire passer cette année, vos professeurs sont très embêtés par rapport a votre notation, ils pensent que vous n'apprenez plus rien.

-Mais c'est faux ! J'ai encore énormément de choses à apprendre ! Hermione Granger est encore plus forte que moi n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça si c'est pas une preuve !

-hum, hum, il faudra qu'on en rediscute. Sinon, je n'ai pas vu votre nom sur les listes.

-je ne peux pas participer.

-et pourquoi pas ?

-vous rigolez là ?

-absolument pas, j'ai dit que tous les élèves pourraient y participer.

-il doit être trop tard maintenant.

-Dois-je comprendre que je vous inscrit dans l'équipe des _Foudroyants_ ?

-Pardon ?

-Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Finnigan, Lomdubat, Thomas, Weasley, Patil et Corner.

-si il reste de la place!

Ginny était trop heureuse, elle alla frapper chez les Gryffondors pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hermione. Evidement, elle ne fut pas très bien accueillie, mais ses coéquipiers tachèrent de le lui faire oublier :

-Avec toi, on est sur de gagner ! annonça Dean Thomas.

-Faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours, j'espère seulement qu'on va bien s'amuser ! répondit Ginny.

-l'important est de former une équipe soudée dit Hermione.

Ron et Harry furent aussi ravis :

-au moins, si il arrive encore un truc de bizarre cet année, on sera plusieurs a y faire face ! s'exclama Harry.

-il faut que je te parle Harry.

Il 'éloignèrent des oreilles curieuses sous le regard courroucé de Ron :

-comment tu te sens par rapport à la prophétie ? demanda Ginny

-oh ! tu es au courant ?

-oui, j'ai aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, je pense qu'on est tous les deux concernés.

-Quand l'as-tu eu ?

-En début d'année, tu sais si d'autres personnes en ont une ?

-non, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, on ne serait pas que deux.

-c'est aussi ce que je pense, il va falloir faire en sorte qu'on ne se regroupe pas avant d'être près, ça reculera le moment fatidique

-je continu de chercher les élèves qui ont un rapport avec un éclair

-moi aussi

-en fait, tu es prête ?

-j'ai finit mes cours de Pensimie, l'élève a dépassé le maître, j'espère que ça suffira !

-En attendant, profitons de ce weekend. A plusieurs, la tache risque d'être marrante et plus facile que celles du tournoi des trois sorciers !

---------------

La journée tant attendue arriva très vite. Samedi avait été choisi en raison du beau temps et de la date qui tombait d'après le professeur Trelawney quand mars et Jupiter seraient en phase distale équatoriale avec Vénus. Bref, un bon jour.

A neuf heures, tous les élèves se présentèrent dans les tribunes du terrain de Quiditch. Un énorme jeu de loi avait été disposé sur sa surface.

Ginny était regroupée avec les autres de son équipe, ils portaient tous une cape noire avec un éclair foudroyant dans le dos. Tout le monde était surexcité, douze équipes s'étaient présentées, chacune d'entre elle avait un signe distinctif, les Bretzels avaient un collier de bretzel, les chevaliers étaient habillés en couleur ferraille etc...

Dumbledor répéta les règles du jeu en y apportant quelques précisions. Après s'être assuré qu'elles avaient été bien comprises, il donna le coup d'envoi. Les équipes passeraient dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Ils tiraient au dé magique, avançaient sur les cases et lorsqu'ils arrivaient sur la bonne, elle grandissait et les enveloppaient les conduisant dans un nouveau lieu pour passer l'épreuve. De l'intérieur on ne pouvait rien voir de l'extérieur, mais de l'extérieur, on pouvait voir les candidats passer l'épreuve. Mais pour une question d'équité, les candidats ne pouvaient pas voir les autres équipes lors de leur épreuve, elle devait avoir le même effet de surprise pour tous.

Il y avait cinq équipes avant les foudroyants. Il leur sembla à la vue des autres équipes que ça n'était pas une partie de plaisir comme ils s'y attendaient. Deux sur les cinq équipes n'avaient pas réussit l'épreuve, elles devront donc passer leur tour au prochain coup. C'est à Néville que revint l'honneur de jeter le dé : un. Tout le monde se garda de faire une réflexion, bien qu'ils entendaient facilement le rire des spectateurs. Il fallait rester souder. Ensemble, ils avancèrent sur la première case. En quelques minutes, ils furent transportés sur la berge d'une rivière. Ils virent le point d'arrivé de l'autre coté, il n'y avait qu'a traverser en sautant sur les pierres, rien de plus facile, normale pour la première case. Ron sauta sur la première et se rendit au milieu de la rivière :

-venez, c'est facile !

A peine eu t-il finit sa phrase que la pierre sur laquelle il se trouvait se mit a bouger le faisant tomber a l'eau. Hermione et Ginny, d'une même voix stupéfixèrent les pierres et allèrent porter secours à Ron. Elle le remirent debout, le séchèrent et tout le monde traversa la rivière non sans rire car Ginny et Hermione désactivait de temps à autre leurs _stupéfix_ pour rendre la tache plus difficile laissant à tous l'occasion de se mouiller les pieds. Ils sortirent évidement vainqueurs de l'épreuve. Les autres équipes n'avaient pas toutes réussie leur épreuve ce qui leur laissait une plus grande chance de progression au prochain tour. Cependant, ceci les inquiétait aussi assez, si des septièmes années n'avaient pas réussi une épreuve, eux, avec leur équipe qui contient deux deuxièmes année, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ?

Au prochain coup, la sœur de Ron , Ginny (Weasley) avait réussit à avoir un 6. De quoi rattraper au moins quelques équipes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Seule une écriture dorée était lisible. Elle disait : « seul le sage permet de trouver la lumière ».

-J'y comprend rien dit Ron !

Ils étaient tous un peu effrayés. Ils se donnèrent les mains pour se sentir rassuré. Ginny essaya de visualiser la sortie, mais rien a faire, elle ne voyait que du noir même en pensée.

-Hermione, je ne peux rien faire de mon coté et toi ?

-Moi non plus ! Attendez, quand je parle je vois bien clair ! La porte de sortie n'est pas loin !

-continue de parler !

-Vous vous tenez tous par les mains ?

-ah ! Cria un deuxième année

-Quoi ?

-il y a quelque chose sur mon épaule, certainement une araignée !

Ron resserra immédiatement sa main dans celle de Ginny. Il en avait une peur bleue.

-Mais non idiot, c'est ma main ! Lui répondit Néville, je cherchais la tienne.

-Hermione, on peut commencer à avancer alors

-Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire pendant tout ce trajet !

-T'as qu'a chanter !

-J'oserai jamais !

-t'es considérée comme étant sage alors au boulôt !

-Vous voulez pas chanter avec moi ?

Et c'était partit, toute la petite tribu se mit à entonner une chanson paillarde. En sortant, ils furent surpris de constater que le publique chantait en même temps. Encore une de réussie, on a encore nos chances !

Les autres équipes n'étaient plus aussi joyeuses qu'au départ, plus de la moitié maintenant avait raté au moins une épreuve, le tour des foudroyants arriva donc plus rapidement. Trois. Pas terrible, mais c'est toujours mieux que un. Ils furent transportés à la lisière d'une forêt noire et profonde qui effrayait beaucoup plus que celle _interdite_ du château. Ils décidèrent de la contourner. Mais, le chemin passait juste entre la foret et une gigantesque étendue d'eau. Au bout d'environ cinq cents mètres, ils commencèrent à entendre le chant d'une sirène. Ron et Harry qui avaient pris la tête du cortège se dirigèrent instantanément vers l'eau suivit de Ginny, l'autre Ginny, Hermione et un deuxième année. Néville qui avait étudié les sirènes s'était immédiatement jeter un sort de _sourd'oreille_ et l'avait aussi lancé aux quatre équipiers qui l'entouraient. Tous criaient aux autres de revenir, mais rien a faire, Néville du faire un réel effort pour réussir a bien viser ses camarades leur administrant le _sourd'oreille_ et pas un autre sort de _soudoré_ qui leur aurait simplement donné une apparence couleur or, mais qui aurait été bien embêtant. A leur sortie, Néville fut traité comme un roi ! Il les avait tous sauvé. Le publique l'acclama : « Néville est désarmant il a sauvé les foudroyants ! »

Le tour de dé finit, Dumbledor imposa une pause pique-nique. Tout le monde passa et vint féliciter Néville. La sœur de Ron l'avait même embrassé pour le récompenser, ça l'avait rendu tout chose. Ginny regardait son professeur qui pique-niquait avec les autres professeurs.

« Je t'ai pas trop déçue ? » lui demanda Ginny

« Un peu si, heureusement que Néville a bien suivit les cours lui ! »

« Je pense qu'un peu d'encouragement de ta part comme un baisé par exemple me motiverai plus. »

« Tu ne perds pas le nord hein ! »

Il lui envoya une image de lui lui faisant un baisé :

« Voilà qui est fait ! »

« J'espère que la récompense sera moins abstraite ! »

Néanmoins, Cette image resta gravée dans la tête de Ginny lui redonnant la pêche pour redémarrer l'après midi. Qu'allait être la prochaine épreuve ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir. Ils arrivèrent à prendre la tête, tous joyeux, mais la bonne humeur ne dura pas. L'épreuve consistai en une course de ballai, le meilleur de l'équipe contre un robot. Le choix mit la discorde dans le groupe. Harry ou Draco ? Draco, Harry ? Il fallait choisir vite, le temps était compté. Ils finirent par le jouer à pile ou face. Harry remporta. La course pu commencer. Le robot alla nettement plus vite. Un deuxième année prit sa baguette et envoya un sort au robot pour le ralentir. Ça marcha super bien, tout le monde fit de même. Malheureusement, l'idée venait trop tard, et quand le temps impartit fut écoulé, le robot était encore devant Harry. Draco se félicita d'avoir perdu au tir au sort, on ne pourrait pas l'accuser de fautif. Mais personne ne rabaissa Harry comme il s'attendit, au contraire, il l'encouragèrent lui redonnant espoir pour la suite :

-de toute façon, on n'a pas prit le temps de digérer et ça c'est pas bien fit remarquer Ron.

Tout le monde ris :

-tu vois, Harry, on sait tous que c'était pour que Ron ait le temps de digérer ! se moqua Ginny.

Le moral de la troupe remonta donc un peu.

Le tour suivant passa et trois équipes leur repassèrent devant. Ils étaient bien, là, tous ensemble au soleil. Ron avait commencé à s'endormir la tête posée sur les genoux de Ginny, Néville essayait d'entendre de quoi parlait les autres équipes pour avoir une idée des prochaines épreuves, Harry et Draco discutaient Quiditch.

La case suivante leur prépara une énorme surprise ! C'était une épreuve moldue. Ils avaient un écran face à eux qui leur montrai des gens en train de faire une danse de trente secondes. Ils avaient un quart d'heure pour l'apprendre et la faire correctement tous ensemble. Ils essayèrent d'abord chacun de leur coté puis Ginny, la sœur de Ron prit les choses en main leur ordonnant ce qu'il fallait faire, donnant des conseils. Les quinze minutes seraient bientôt écoulées, il fallait faire la danse et partir. Ginny s'imaginait les autres en train de rire au larme en les voyant. Néville, Harry et Draco faisaient vraiment peur à voir. Ron ne se débrouillait pas si mal, même bien. Ils firent la danse et essayèrent de sortir, rien. Ils se dépêchèrent de la refaire, il leur restait moins d'une minute. Une fois terminée, ils foncèrent tous vers la sortie qui s'était ouverte. Le publique riait encore. Certain avait même pleurer de rire et une fille avait fait pipi dans sa culotte. De les voir, ça leur rendit le sourire et ils leur refirent une démonstration qui fut énormément applaudie.

Le tour prochainarriva vite, beaucoup d'équipe n'était pas arrivée a passer leur épreuve. Ron fit un six. Fantastique ! Ils reprenaient la tête. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle entourée de miroir. Aucun d'eux ne prit le temps de chercher la sortie, ils furent attirés par les miroirs. Ils reflétaient pour chaque personne la chose à laquelle ils tenaient le plus. Harry vit sa famille, Hermione Vit Draco et inversement. Les secondes années virent des bonnes notes, Néville ses parents et sa grand-mère, Dean de l'argent…Ginny elle vit Alexandro. Ces choses semblaient prendre forme au fur et à mesure essayant de les attirer de l'autre coté du miroir. Ginny ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de venir lui faire l'amour comme ça devant tout le monde ! Elle se concentra sur « rouge rouge rouge » et commença à chercher la sortie. Elle trouva quel miroir la cachait. Elle fit léviter chacun de ses amis un part un et les emmena à la sortie en commençant par celui qui était le plus proche du miroir. Aucun ne devait le traverser ! Elle réussit de justesse sortant en dernier avec Néville. Personne ne parla de ce qu'il avait vu, c'était bien trop personnel :

-c'était marrant ce petit chat dans la salle ! dit Néville, il ressemblait à celui que Ginny avait fait pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

-ah ! Tu l'as vu aussi ?

Tout le monde l'avait vu, était-ce un piège de plus ? Alors il n'avait pas marché.

Eprouvés par cette expérience, ils auraient aimé avoir un peut plus de temps pour récupérer avant d'affronter la prochaine qu'ils appréhendaient. Ce coup ci, encore un six, que de chance, ça leur permit de confirmer leur place de premier. Mais ça les angoissa un peu, où étaient les petits chiffres qui donnaient des épreuves faciles et drôles ? Ils se retrouvèrent cloisonnés dans une salle blanche avec des cercles dessinés par terre. Chacun prit place dans l'un d'eux. Au moment où le dernier joueur avait posé son pieds dans son cercle, une horrible araignée géante apparue face à Ron, un détraqueur face à Harry et un face à Ginny, une chauve sourie face à Hermione, et Ginny n'eu pas le temps de voir pour les autres, elle entendit vaguement crier, ce sont des épouvantards et elle se sentie aspirée de l'intérieur, les images heureuses l'a quittaient. Elle entendit un chuchotement qui en fait était le cri de Harry qui lançais un _patronus_, elle fit un ultime effort et en lança un à son tour avant de tomber par terre. Ron l'aida à se relever et ils partirent tous vers la porte de sortie.

Ginny était lamentable, elle n'apportait rien à cette équipe, elle était loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle ne l'avait penser. Pourquoi ses professeurs la voulaient dans l'ordre alors qu'elle était si faible ? Même les deuxièmes année avaient réussis à se débarrasser de leur épouvantard.

-he Ginny ! c'était pas mal pour une deuxième rencontre avec un détraqueur ! Lui dit Harry. Moi, j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que toi avant de leur sortir un si beau _patronus_.

-c'est vrai ?

-absolument intervient Hermione, et puis, c'est la première fois que ton épouvantard se transforme en détraqueur, nous, on savait à quoi s'attendre !

Ron qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main depuis qu'il l'avait relevé confirma.

Ginny retrouva un peu le moral. Elle fit tout pour éviter le regard d'Alexandro, elle se sentait si honteuse.

« Je me rattraperai dans la prochaine salle » se dit-elle de nouveau.

Ils eurent un peu plus de temps pour récupérer car il semblait que les autres équipes avaient elles réussit leurs épreuves précédentes.

Ce coup ci, encore un gros score : cinq, ils arrivèrent à l'avant dernière case. Ils furent enveloppés dans une salle noire ou rien n'apparaissait. Immédiatement Hermione se mit à chantonner, mais aucune lumière ne lui apparut. Ils commençaient à avoir peur. Ginny se concentra fort pour trouver ce qui se passait. Après cinq bonnes minutes, elle vit le groupe et elle-même :

-Tu en a mis du temps à trouver petite idiote !


	24. Contre Voldemort

Contre Voldemort

-qui êtes vous demanda Ginny ?

-C'est Voldemort dit Harry qui aurait reconnu sa voix au milieu de millions d'autres.

Ginny eu peur et ferma immédiatement son esprit.

-bonjour maître

-bien essayer Ginny, mais je crois savoir que tu as changé de camp ;

-en êtes vous sur ?

"arrête Ginny, tu va l'énervé" pensa Hermione.

-Rien que ton entourage me le confirme ! petite insolente.

-Vous vous trompez donc mon maître, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez dit à mon père que la meilleure manière de combattre l'ennemi est de l'infiltré de l'intérieur ?

-Vos amis semblent penser que vous jouez la comédie.

Ginny lança un endoloris à Harry en pensant au fond d'elle à un autre sort tout en disant à Harry de faire semblant de se tordre de douleur.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

-pas mal, j'avoue que vous me surprenez, mais pourquoi me fermez vous votre esprit ?

-Une simple habitude mon maître, plusieurs des professeurs pratiquent la légilimencie, j'ai réussit à faire en sorte qu'il me perfectionne dans ce domaine. De plus, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous.

-qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de détruire cette bande de gamin stupides et leur professeurs ?

-mais détruire l'ordre bien sûr !

-que proposes tu ?

-avant toute chose, je désirerai savoir si mon maître m'accorde toute sa confiance.

-Annonce moi ton plan et je te dirai.

-Dumbledor m'a expressément demandé de rejoindre l'ordre. Il pense que mes capacités psychiques ainsi développées pourraient leur être utile à votre destruction. Je pense accepter, cependant, pas pour ces raisons, mais toujours pour suivre votre conseil. Avec mon père nous ne serons pas trop de deux qu'en pensez vous ?

Ginny faisait tout pour gagner un maximum de temps, ainsi, une fois le temps écoulé, tout le monde pourrait sortir de la pièce.

-Vous êtes très forte, j'ai faillit y croire. Malheureusement voyez vous, une certaine Arletta Mangeroux m'a fait transmettre le message que votre père était un agent double certes, mais pas à mon avantage ! Finit-il sa phrase en hurlant. De plus, Lucius Malfoy m'a confirmé que son fils était passé de l'autre coté et qu'il ose se souiller avec une sang de bourbe !

Ginny se mit à rire, elle surprit tout le monde.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire a ce point ? Vous me manquez de respect ! Il lui lança un sort qu'elle évita et continua de rire. Plus que quelques minutes. Heureusement que le sort de fou rire lui était revenu en tête. Pendant qu'elle riait, elle se concentrait le plus fort possible sur l'esprit de Voldemort pour y trouver des informations.

-pardonnez moi dit-elle, mais vous osez me parler de cet être ignoble ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Vous devez bien être au courant ?

Un chat, le petit chat, il était sortit avec eux. Pourquoi pensait-il au petit chat ? Un _oxcruxe_ ? C'est quoi ? Plus elle avançait dans ses pensées, plus elle se sentait faible, il s'était ensorcelé pour qu'on ne puisse pas lire en lui. Elle s'écroula à terre perdant de plus en plus ses forces en continuant à lire en lui.

Voldemort se mit en colère, il n'appréciait plus sa domination face aux élèves, et cette ordure qui lui tenait tête.

-vous avez assez ri !

Il tendit sa baguette sur Ginny :

-tu vas payer ta trahison. Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, les autres y passeront !

Harry tenta de s'interposer, mais à ce moment précis, ils sortirent de la case. Tous les professeurs se dirigèrent vers le groupe. Ginny était à terre à moitié inconsciente :

-il faut détruire le petit chat.

Un élève l'avait prit dans ses bras et le caressait. Elle articula du mieux qu'elle put :

-chat _oxcruxe_.

Harry lui apporta le chat. Dumbledor pensa à la prophétie : seuls les éclairs peuvent détruire une partie de Voldemort, ces éclairs étaient l'équipe des foudroyants toute entière !

Ginny prit sa baguette et dans un ultime effort elle lui lança un _Avada Kedavra_ . Harry se joint à elle ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils finirent par enfoncer leur baguette dans le chat qui disparut en fumée. On entendit un cri puissant sortir de l'avant dernière case du jeux, puis plus rien.

McGonagall envoya tous les élèves dans le château avec l'ordre de ne pas bouger de leur salle commune. La cohue s'installa.

-Ginny ! Réveille toi hurlait Hermione en la secouant comme un prunier. Elle était étendue là, dans l'herbe inconsciente, presque sans vie.

Le professeur Diego la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena directement à Ste Mangouste. L'heure était grave.

Hermione avait demandé à accompagner Ginny, Ron aussi et Draco, mais Dumbledor avait refusé :

-vous ne pouvez plus rien pour elle. On vous tiendra au courant de son état. Venez dans mon bureau, il faut absolument que nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione était en pleur dans les bras de Draco :

-elle a fait en sorte de gagner du temps en lui parlant, pour nous sauver, elle a d'abord pensé à nous. Et nous on a rien fait ! On l'a laissé seule contre lui, on n'a pensé qu'à sauver notre peau ! Et maintenant elle est en train de mourir par notre faute !

-qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Harry raconta en détail ce qui s'était passer, tout d'abord la tentative de le convaincre qu'elle agissait pour lui au détriment de l'école et de l'ordre, sa simulation _d'endoloris_, la crise de rire :

-on ne sait pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état expliqua Ron

-comment a-t-elle sue pour l'_oxcruxe_ ?

-je suis sûre qu'elle a lut en lui dit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

-elle a donc réussit… C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a due se faire piéger. Voldemort a du s'ensorceler pour que ceux qui liront en lui en meurt.

-et le chat demanda Harry, c'est quoi un _oxcruxe_ ?

-une partie du cerveau de Voldemort, si il avait pu entrer dans l'école, alors, Voldemort aurait pu savoir tout ce qu'il s'y passait, comment détruire les barrières de sécurité, des secrets de l'ordre, beaucoup de détails importants qui lui auraient permis de détruire le monde et de l'assujettir.

-comment est-il entré dans le jeu ?

-certainement lors de son transfert des Balkans a ici. Maintenant, merci, regagner vos chambre communes et tachez de réconforter les autres. On va s'occuper de Ginny.

Une semaine passa dans la psychose la plus totale. Plusieurs parents d'élèves avaient enlevé leurs enfants de Poudlard. Le passage des Buses et des Aspics avait été remis à plus tard. Madame Pomfresh avait jeté un sort d'oublie partiel aux plus jeunes de l'équipe qui avaient été traumatisés. Hermione, elle ne se remettait toujours pas, elle s'en voulait d'avoir laisser Ginny seule. Ron harcelait les professeurs pour qu'ils puissent aller voir Ginny à l'hôpital. Harry se sentait vide, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas seul pour affronter Voldemort, il n'avait rien fait, il s'était décidé trop tard. Il n'aurai pas du écouter Ginny lui disant de ne rien faire.

Un mois passa, plus personne n'avait d'espoir de revoir Ginny vivante. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Poudlard avait été de nouveaux ensorcelé par des nouveaux sorts sécuritifs venant de tous les coins de la planète. Hermione ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus beaucoup non plus. Elle avait été transférée à l'infirmerie ou madame Pomfresh lui avait administré une potion pour dormir.

Un matin, alors que les amis déjeunaient à la table des gryfondors, Alexandro vint les chercher pour aller voir Ginny a Ste Mangouste. Ils y allèrent en carriole, le temps pour lui de leur expliquer que Ginny n'avait presque plus aucun souvenirs, c'est pour cela qu'elle était dans cet état.

La force de vivre vient des souvenirs, elle a besoin que vous partagiez les vôtres, ceux où elle est dedans évidemment. Son père l'a déjà fait, mais ça ne suffit pas. Sa mère étant morte, ça va être difficile de lui donner suffisamment de souvenirs. On doit récolter tous les souvenirs possibles, elle sera guérie quand elle en aura suffisamment.

-vous l'avez fait vous ? demanda Hermione qui savait que Ginny aimait son prof.

-oui, ce n'est pas douloureux, ça ne dure pas très longtemps, en fait, ça dépend du nombre de souvenirs.

Dès leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Hermione se porta volontaire pour partager ses souvenirs, ça dura longtemps, presque 4 heures :

-dites moi professeur, ça ne correspond pas au temps des souvenirs cumulés hein ?

-non, rassure toi, son père n'est resté que 27 heures.

Ron insista pour passer ensuite. Il sortit au bout d'une heure trois quart. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir plus de souvenirs à partager. Harry donna des souvenirs pendant une heure. Pourquoi y avait-il une si grande différence entre les garçons ?

Quand le petit groupe eu finit, Ginny ne se réveilla toujours pas. Hermione se remit à pleurer de nouveau. « Si j'avais passé moins de temps avec Draco et plus avec elle cette année, j'aurai eu plus de souvenirs à partager ! » se disait-elle.

Elle s'activa pendant les jours suivants contactant les anciens camarades de Ginny aux USA pour qu'ils viennent partager leurs souvenirs. Une dizaine d'entre eux se déplacèrent. Dumbledor s'était déjà occupé de ses voisins aux USA et des anciens en Angleterre. Tous avaient répondu présent. Draco avait fait venir sa mère qui était restée pas mal de temps au chevet de Ginny. Draco aussi avait passer un peu plus de temps que Hermione pour partager ses souvenirs, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Evidement, il n'avait rien demandé à Lucius, bien que son aide eu été indispensable. Il l'a connaissait bien lui aussi. Les professeurs américains et les actuels étaient aussi venus. Cependant, ça ne suffisait toujours pas. Hermione cherchait toutes les personnes susceptibles de donner ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de souvenirs, mais la liste des possibilités était réduite. Elle était si personnelle,si secrète, souvent seule. En insistant bien auprès des êtres de l'eau, elle les convainquit de partager leurs souvenirs, Ginny fut donc transférée à Poudlard. Les souvenirs des êtres de l'eau ne furent pas non plus suffisants :

-Monsieur, n'est-il pas possible de lui fabriquer de faux souvenirs ?

-non Hermione lui répondit Dumbledor. Ça risquerait d'endommager son cerveau.

Alors, elle chercha encore et encore, sa famille était déjà passée, ses amis, ses prof, il ne restait plus que ses ennemis. Mais pourquoi Lucius lui offrirait cette chance ? Avait-elle d'autres ennemis ? Arletta Mangeroux ! Elle en parla au professeur Diego qui fit la grimace mais finalement annonça à Hermione qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Hermione ne su jamais ce qu'il fit mais il réussit à ramener dans sa propre mémoire les souvenirs de cette femme concernant Ginny. Ginny n'avait plus d'espoir de revivre après ça. Les médecins étaient certains que le quota minimum avait été atteint, il fallait attendre dorénavant.

L'école ferma ses portes pour les vacances d'été. Les Aspics avaient été passés dans une autre école ainsi que les Buses. Chacun était rentré chez soi, et Harry au terrier avec Ron. Ils avaient décidé de venir voir Ginny tous les jours avec Hermione.


	25. Révélations

Révélations

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny se retrouva seule dans un lit d'hôpital. Certainement Ste mangouste. Des voix lui parvinrent du couloir. Elle reconnue facilement celle de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais l'autre, elle ne savait qui ça pouvait bien être. Elle tendit l'oreille, Caroline! Que faisait-elle là ?

-Je sais, arrête de me sermonner ! disait son professeur. Oui, j'avais réussit à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi comme on m'a demandé, mais maintenant, ses souvenirs sont effacés !

-et les tiens ! Ceux que tu lui a donné doivent le lui rappeler. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences à la séduire, j'en peux plus !

-tu me fait une scène de jalousie comme quoi je dois faire semblant de l'aimer ? Caroline écoute moi, je vais devoir recommencer car les souvenirs que je lui ai donnés n'ont aucunes émotions puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime pas.

-pourquoi veux-tu rompre alors ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-on a vraiment besoin d'elle ?

-personne n'est arrivé à lire en Voldemort avant elle. On a besoin d'elle. L'ordre a plus que besoin d'elle !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ginny pour tout comprendre. Alors comme ça elle était amoureuse de cet idiot ? Elle eu beau fouiller sa mémoire rien ne le lui confirma. Elle l'avait certes embrassé plusieurs fois, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle se sentait étrange, un peu changée.

Il lui sembla qu'une question importante à régler était d'abord de savoir si elle désirait entrer dans l'ordre. Apparemment non puisqu'il cherchaient à la faire changer d'avis. Elle s'y résoudrait.

Elle se concentra esprit d'Hermione pour essayer de lire en elle. Elle vit Draco à moitié nu dans ses bras. Il valait mieux changer de Cobaye. Elle se concentra sur Harry, il faisait une partie de Quiditch avec Ron. Elle sourit en le voyant. Il était vraiment mignon, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarquer plus tôt ?

Tout confus dans sa tête, elle s'endormie rapidement fatiguée de ses efforts, mais soulagée de constater qu'elle y arrivait encore, elle arrivait encore à lire dans les gens comme sa mère. Le visage de celle-ci ne lui était pas apparut, mais son cœur se rappelait, c'était déjà bien.

De son coté, Alexandro continuait de faire la garde auprès de Ginny. Il était satisfait de sa décision. Il avait rendus ses souvenirs à Ginny en effaçant ses sentiments pour elle. Comme ça, personne ne pourrait connaître les sentiments qu'il lui porte. Et elle, si elle venait à découvrir le stratagème employé pour la convaincre de rejoindre l'ordre, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir car elle ne l'aimait pas ou plus en fait, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Elle n'avait plus de souvenirs liés avec des émotions, alors quand elle se réveillerai, elle ne l'aimerai plus et le choix de rejoindre l'ordre ou non lui serait propre, non influencé de la part de Quiconque. Evidement, il avait du mentir à Caroline en lui disant qu'il avait l'ordre de continuer à faire en sorte que Ginny l'aime et qu'elle le gênait. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il ne l'a supportait plus. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle faisait pale figure aux cotés de sa cousine. S'il était sortit avec elle, s'était avant tout pour se persuader qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Ginny et pour satisfaire ses besoins d'homme. Il avait eu si peur quand il avait vu que la dernière case du jeu était noire, qu'on ne pouvait rien voir, il avait tout de suite pensé à Voldemort. Mais elle n'était pas morte, c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard quand Ron, Hermione et Harry était à son chevet :

-hé salut Ginny ! dit doucement Hermione

-Bonjour sourit Ginny.

-comment tu vas ?

-je me sens bizarre, je me fatigue vite quand je pense, mais ça va.

-t'as qu'a faire comme Ron, tu ne penses pas et ça ira s'exclama Harry qui eu le droit a un bon coup de coude.

-Je suis contente de te voir guérie lui dit Ron. Tu nous as fait peur.

Ginny lui sourit, elle avait très envie qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras.

-quand est-ce que tu sors ?

-je ne sais pas, de toute manière, où est-ce que j'irai après ?

Il parait que tu vas rejoindre l'ordre lui dit Harry.

-qu'en pensez vous ?

Il en est hors de question lui dit Hermione, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, notamment pour te protéger, je ne tiens pas à te retrouver dans le même état dans quelques temps. Rassembler assez de souvenirs a été laborieux, je ne tiens pas à recommencer.

-Harry ?

-je crois qu'ils ont très besoin de toi, mais, il faut qu'on te dise, n'y va pas pour Alexandro, il a une copine depuis longtemps.

-je sais, ça me gêne qu'ils m'aient manipulé de la sorte rien que pour que je les rejoigne. Mais comment j'ai pu éprouver un sentiment quelconque pour ce type ?

-Je me suis poser exactement la même question ajouta Ron.

Tout le monde ri.

-le seul moyen pour esquiver est que je leur dise que je n'ai plus le dont.

-Tu l'as perdu s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

-non, j'y arrive encore, mais ça me fatigue beaucoup. Promettez moi de garder ça pour vous. Comme ça je pourrais finir mes études avec vous sans crainte de tricherie pour les professeurs en plus.

-juré dit Ron ravi.

-promis dit Hermione

Elle regarda Harry, septique :

-je préfère attendre que vous y soyez aussi, vous pourrez me protéger comme ça.

-promis sourit Harry. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout, elle les avait sauvés. Elle était un peu lui au féminin, quasiment orpheline et une nouvelle proie importante pour Voldemort, sans compter l'éclair…

Une semaine plus tard, Ginny sortit de l'hôpital. Alexandro était passé la voir. Il s'était inquiété de savoir si elle allait bien et c'est tout. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire savoir qu'elle était au courant :

-J'ai appris ce qui avait guidé votre conduite des derniers mois. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà aimer, et puis, vous briser le cœur de Caroline en perdant votre temps, je n'ai plus le dont. Alors réconfortez la et n'essayez plus.

A ses mots, il avait été déçu et heureux à la fois. Déçue qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour lui alors que lui aurait fait des miracles pour elle tellement, lui l'aimait, mais heureux car il ne l'a manipulait plus, si elle devait l'aimer de nouveau, elle n'y serait pas contrainte. Il lui avait souhaité bon rétablissement et était partit annoncer à Dumbledor que Ginny n'avait plus ses dispositions en Pensimie.

Son père qui était passé la voir lui avait rapporté que tout l'ordre était déçu. Mais que lui était fier d'elle pour ce qu'elle avait accomplie. Elle avait quand même tué une des sept parties de Voldemort et ça, c'était pas rien.

A sa sortie, elle fut accueillie par la famille Weasley. Surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-Les médecins ont demandé à ce que tu restes avec tes amis pour que la mémoire te revienne et pour aussi te créer d'autres souvenirs. Aussi, Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, et on a rencontré ton père, et tu as sauvé nos enfants de Voldemort aussi, bref, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer tes vacances au Terrier ?

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ginny :

-merci.

La famille Weasley et les pièces rapportées se dirigèrent vers un _porte au loin_ retrouver un lieu de vacances paisible. Ginny prit la main de Ron dans la sienne. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille et plus encore…

**FIN**

**Reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) ca fait toujours plaisir rien que de savoir qu'on vous a lu!**

**-----------**

**_Sorka: Ta rewiew m'a fait super plaisir et m'a confirmer que je ne devrai pas faire de suite. Je manque d'idée et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas a la hauteur de vos attentes. Sinon pas de nouvelles fiction en vue désolée, mais ca viendra peut etre... Merci de m'avoir suivit et soutenue par tes encouragements._**

**_Alpo: Juste te dire que je n'oublie pas ma première rewieuse._**


End file.
